Masking Love
by YoominC16
Summary: Brian and Shawn try to hide their love behind a mask but when the King and the General fall deep in love with them, the mask are no longer big enough to hide their hearts HHH/Brian Kendrick Bret/Shawn slash AU!Fic MPREG! Character Death! Complete!
1. Isn't this so Cinderella?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mention in this story. They are all owned by WWE, TNA, and/or any of respective parties. I do not own. This is fiction!**

**Warning: This is a Slash(male on male) story and this story will contain explicit slash and Mpreg in later chapters. If you do not like this, then I suggest you hit the back button.**

**On to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you looking forward to this party tonight?" Bret asked his best friend and King of the land.<p>

Hunter looked up at his best friend and General of all of the branches of his great army. "No." He answered plainly went back to his paper work.

"Then why are you having this party…Isn't this the sixth party you've had this month?" Bret asked.

Hunter sighed. "They are putting more pressure on me to get married. So, I'm having these parties to meet someone."

"Well isn't this so Cinderella." Bret started and took a drink from his water bottle. "All we need now are the evil stepmother and stepsisters."

"And a Cinderella character." Hunter added and Bret nodded.

"Yep, how could I forget the most important part." Bret started. "But this party is a masquerade party…you won't be able to see anyone's face, so how will you know if you'll like him or her?"

Hunter looked up at his friend. "Unlike you, I'm not a shallow ass. Looks aren't everything for me, I like someone who can provide me with great conversation."

Bret put his hand over his heart. "Oh, you hurt me. I'm not shallow…I just appreciate a good looking face and a nice body." Bret stood up from his chair. "And conversation, of course." Bret said with a wink.

"Conversation, right. Is that inside or outside of the bedroom?" Hunter asked and Bret laughed.

"I have to go back to the troops…new recruits came in today." Bret said and started for the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" Hunter called out.

"Yep, eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, see you then." Hunter said as he watched Bret walk out of the door. He took a deep breath and went back to his work. He had to finish all of this before the big party tonight.

* * *

><p>Brian tucked a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear as he continued to wipe the table clean, removing any evidence of the lunch that had taken place here earlier. Brian looked over at his best friend, Shawn, who was mopping up the floor. He had his blonde hair pulled back in a clip and his silver dangly earring hung from his ear. He never understood why he wore those while cleaning.<p>

Shawn let out a huff. "Tired."

"Me too." Brian said as he cleaned.

Shawn mopped over by the window. He looked out of the window and put his mop down and let up the window.

"Come over here Brian." Shawn told Brian and Brian put down his towel and walked over to the window.

"What?"

"Look." Shawn pointed. "He's so hot." Brian looked down and saw what Shawn was talking about. It was the General outside addressing his newest recruits.

"He's so hot…asserting his dominance like that." Shawn said as he fond over the tall brunette.

"I never knew you liked to be dominated. Kind of kinky." Brian said and went back to cleaning up the table. Shawn took one last look before closing the window.

"I don't like to be dominated. I just like strong men, OK…although." Shawn picks up the mop. "I wouldn't mind taking commands from General Hart." Shawn chuckles and Brian shook his head. Shawn was something else.

"Hey guys." Dolph said as he entered the rooming carrying a big box. He dropped it on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey Dolphin, what's up?" Shawn said and Dolph scoffed at the nickname while Brian giggled.

"When you guys get done cleaning, Wade wants you guys to take this out to the dumpster and throw it away."

Brian gave him a confused look. "Why didn't he just send you out there?"

"I don't know. I told him I could just go since I was already carrying it but he said he had something else for me to do." Dolph answered and Shawn shook his head.

"I swear Wade doesn't like myself and Brian." Wade Barrett is in charge of all of the workers in the palace. The king appointed him to the position a year ago to take some of the strain off of him. Wade made sure they all did their jobs and got their benefits. It was one less thing Hunter had to do. "He always makes us do dumb stuff."

"I don't know but I did my part, see you guys later." Dolph said and walked out of the door.

"Hey wait." Brian called out. "What's in the box?"

Dolph stuck his head back in. "Unused fabric from the king's and some other people's costumes."

"Oh yeah, that masquerade is tonight." Brian said and Dolph nodded.

"Yep, anyway I'll see you guys." And with that Dolph left.

Shawn went over to the box, dropping the mop to the floor, and opened the box. Shawn took out the fabrics and touched them. They were the nicest fabrics he had ever seen. Silks, cottons, cashmeres, chiffons, and some other fabrics he had never seen before. "These are nice." Shawn looked around in the box. "There are some nice mask in here too."

Brian turned around and looked at them. "Yeah, they are." Brian watched as his best friend's face lit up with a bright smile. Shawn looked up at him and smiled brighter.

"No!" Brian responded and went back to cleaning.

"Come on Brian. It could be fun."

"No." Brian said again.

Shawn huffed. "It's a masquerade. No one will see our faces so they won't know who we are. I can make the clothes, you can make the masks."

"No."

"Brian."

"Shawn." Brian said and stared at Shawn and Shawn started back. They had a bit of a starring contest before Brian gave in.

"Fine." Brian said and Shawn jumped for joy. "But if we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you." Brian pointed to Shawn.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." Shawn said in confidence. "We'll stay for a few hours, have some drinks, dance a bit, and leave."

"But if we do-."

"I'll take the blame." Shawn said and picked up the box. "Now, I'm going to take this to our room and start on our costumes. Hurry up and finish here so you can start on our mask." Shawn said and then left the room.

Brian took a deep breath, sighed, and went back to cleaning. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	2. This was not good

Shawn ran his hands over the white suit. He was wearing these white trousers that hugged his hips really tight. He had on a loose white shirt that he left the first few buttons unbutton and a cropped white blazer that had a silver cross on the back that matched the silver cross earring in his ear. Shawn took his hair down and let some of it fall over one side of his mask, which was also white and silver and had a small cross on the right side with some black feathers coming out of one side. Shawn looked in the mirror and shook his hips. "I'm such a sexy boy." He sang as he looked at himself.

Brian came up behind him and pushed Shawn out of the mirror. "Narcissist much?" Brian said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black slacks with a silver belt that had a silver chain hanging off of it, a black oxford shirt, a silver tie, and a cropped black blazer jacket that had sequin on the lapel. His mask was black with silver sequins covering it and silver feathers sticking out of it. He had a silver cross around his neck.

"Says the man who is looking at himself in the mirror." Shawn says and marches back to Brian's side.

"Shut up." Brian says and adjusts his clothes. "Were all of these sequins really necessary?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a costume not a real suit." Shawn explains and hooks arms with Brian. "Now, come on. We don't want the party to be over before we get there."

* * *

><p>"Looking good, man." Bret said to Hunter and Hunter looked down at himself. He was wearing black slacks, a white oxford shirt, a white vest over that with gold button, a white and gold tie, and a white tailcoat with gold accents all over it. His mask was made in a similar design to it, that of the phantom of the opera mask expect it was white with gold specks, instead of just white, and white leather dress shoes.<p>

"You look good too." Hunter said and looked at Bret in one of his many military dress outfits. He had on blue slacks and his navy blue blazer with silver buttons that adorned all of his many medals from all of his years of service. His mask was navy blue to match his suit. It was simple mask that just covered the top half of his face but he it went well with what he was wearing.

"You ready to party?" Bret asked and Hunter groaned. Bret laughed out loud. He put his arm around his buddy and led him to the party downstairs. "Don't worry about it. Once you get some drinks in you, everything will be smooth sailing."

Brian and Shawn walked up to the main palace and looked around and saw the massive line outside.

"Why is there a line?" Shawn asked looking around.

"Excuse me." Brian said and tapped a lady on the shoulder as she was passing. "Do you know why there is a line?"

"They have a list and are checking names off." She said. Brian thanked her and then she left.

Brian turned to Shawn. "How are we going to get in now? We're not on the list." Brian panicked.

"Calm down." Shawn said. "Follow me." Shawn grabbed Brian's arm and started to walk into the ballroom through the other door.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Brian and Shawn looked up and saw David Otunga coming their way. Otunga was head of security here at the palace.

"Inside." Brian said.

"I have to check you off the list." Dave started. "What are your names?"

"I'm Charles." Shawn said, cutting Brian off. "And this is Andrew. We are of San Antonio."

Dave looked down the list. "I'm sorry but you're not on the list."

"What?" Brian questioned.

"But we got an invitation." Shawn explained.

"If you can show me the invitation, I'll let you in but other than that I'm sorry."

"I told you we should have brought the invites." Brian said.

"Fine, I'll just call the driver back and we can go get them." Shawn said and grabbed Brian and walked away from Dave.

"How are we going to get an invitation?" Brian asked Shawn. Shawn looked around and saw something sitting out of the back pocket of a man. He walked closer with Brian and saw that it was an invitation, two invites to be exact.

Shawn closed his eyes. "Forgive me lord for this sin I am about to partake in." Shawn opened his eyes. "You stay here." Shawn told Brian and Shawn slipped away.

Shawn walked behind the man and acted like he was waiting I line to be let in. When he was sure the man was engrossed in the conversation he was having, Shawn slipped his hand into the man's pocket and pulled out the invitations. He carefully and quietly slipped away from the man and his wife and went back to Brian.

Brian watched the whole thing unfold and laughed. His best friend really was the greatest. Shawn walked back over to Brian and gave him one of the invitations. "You're good."

"I know." Shawn said as they walked back up to the door. "Here are our invitations, sir." Shawn said and handed his to Dave and Brian did the same. Dave inspected them before giving them back.

"You guys can go in, sorry about that."

"Oh no worries, you were just doing your job." Brian said and grabbed Shawn and led him into the ballroom.

Brian and Shawn walked into the ballroom and stared in awe. The room was decorated in bright, bold colors. There was a large table on the side of the room with all types of food dishes spread upon it and circle tables lined up outside of the dance floor, which was in the middle of the room. The king and his throne set on a platform high above the dance floor. Brian looked in the king's direction and saw him chatting with the general on the platform.

"Wow." Brian said.

"This is a party." Shawn said as he looked at the crowd of people. A song came on that both Shawn and Brian loved and they looked at each other.

"Come on." Shawn grabbed Brian's hand and led him out to the dance floor to dance and have a good time.

Hunter gave the crowd a quick look before turning back to Bret.

"See anyone you like?" Bret asked before taking a quick sip of his drink and turning to the crowd. Hunter shook his head.

"This masquerade party sucks." Hunter said and turned back towards the crowd. "I'm never going to fine anyone…fit to marry." Hunter trails off.

"Wow." Hunter and Bret said at the same time. They were both amazed at the two beauties that they had just seen.

"Are we looking at the same guy?" Bret asked.

"The short blonde in the black?" Hunter asked as he watched the blonde move sexily to the fast beat of the song. Bret sighed in relief.

"No, I'm looking at his friend. Tall blonde in the white." Bret said as he looked at the blonde in white, watching him move his hips like a belly dancer. Bret looked away and looked at Hunter. Hunter nodded and they sat their drinks down and walked down the platform, ready to make their moves.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm actually having fun." Brian said as he danced along with Shawn to the music.<p>

"Told you, you would." Shawn said as he shook his hips. "Aren't you glad I tricked you into this?"

"Yeah, I am." Brian said and grabbed Shawn's hand and spun them both around.

As Brian spun them around, two foreign arms stopped the both of them from spinning more.

Shawn looked up and saw the general staring back at him with a wide smile. Brian was shocked when he looked up and saw the King of Kings staring back at him. Shawn nudged Brian on the side.

Oh shit, this was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	3. Opening a can of worms

Brian looked up at the King as he smiled brightly down upon him. He quickly got rid of his shocked face and started to bow.

"Your Majesty." Brian said as he bowed but Hunter stopped him in mid bow. Hunter discreetly waved his hand at the band and the song changed to a much slower one. Brian looked up at the king.

"May I have this dance?" Hunter asked the small blonde man.

"Yes." Brian answered. It wasn't like he could say no.

Hunter placed his hands on Brian's hips and Brian put his hand's on the king's broad shoulders and danced with him.

Bret looked down at the blonde man in front of him. He couldn't see his face because the mask covered most of it but he knew the man was beautiful underneath it. He could look into his eyes and tell. The blonde man shyly looked down.

"General Hart." Shawn greeted him with a slight bow and continued to look down. It was so hard for him to contain himself at this moment. He was standing in front of the man of his dream, the man that kept him up at night with dirty thoughts, and all he wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him.

Bret put his finger under Shawn's chin and made him look up. Shawn was so glad that the mask he was wearing was covering his cheeks because he knew they had to beet red. "May I dance with you?"

Shawn didn't say anything. He just nodded yes. Bret put his hands on Shawn's hips and in one swift motion brought Shawn so close to him that their chests touched. Shawn gasped at the sudden movement but relaxed and wrapped his arms around Bret's neck. This might be a one in a lifetime opportunity and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>"Who are they?" Stephanie asked her sister Sunny as jealousy rolled off of her. Sunny shook her head.<p>

"I have no idea." Sunny said with jealousy in her voice. They had been trying all night to get the king and the general to look at them, to no avail, and then those two show up and steal them away with one dance move.

"Daddy!" They both said and their father looked at them. "Who are they?"

"I don't know dolls." Vince McMahon, their father, answered. "Don't worry girls, I'll find out." Vince stood up. "You guys have nothing to worry about." Vince said as he walked away. He wasn't going to let to unknowns get in the way of his daughters' rise to power.

* * *

><p>"You know." Hunter started. "I wasn't enjoying this party until you came along." Hunter said as they danced.<p>

"Really." Brian was surprised.

"To be completely honest, I don't like large gatherings like this." Hunter confessed.

"Then why throw the party, your majesty? Why waste your money?" Brian asked and Hunter spun him around and then brought him in closer.

"I do it to make my court happy."

"Do you do anything to make yourself happy…majesty?" Brian asked, hoping he wasn't out of line.

"I'm doing something right now that's making me very happy." Hunter said with a smile and Brian looked away, blushing underneath his mask. When Brian looked away, he saw all of the people in the ballroom and most of them were staring at him and the king.

"Everyone's looking at us." Brian stated and Hunter looked up and saw people staring. They all immediately looked away from the king's gaze.

"Well, lets move this way, away from nosey people." Hunter said and Brian giggled as they danced out of the door and into the west garden.

"I normally don't have fun at these types of parties." Bret says to the blonde man in his arms. Shawn looked up at Bret.

"Are you having fun now?" Shawn asked.

"I am now…with you." Bret said and Shawn smiled.

"Well, that's all that matters now general."

"Bret."

"Huh?" Shawn looked up at Bret.

"My name is Bret. I would like you to call me Bret."

"OK, Bret." Shawn said. Bret looked up and watched as Hunter made a smooth exit into the west garden.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet and talk." Bret suggested and Shawn nodded. Bret took Shawn's hand and led him out to the east garden.

* * *

><p>"Daddy." Stephanie and Sunny said as their father sat down. "Did you find out who they were?"<p>

"No sweeties." Vince said. "No one seems to no them. I tired to find Otunga because he has the guest list but he's no where to be found. I'll try to find him again later." Vince said.

Stephanie and Sunny looked up and saw Hunter and Bret with the two unknown blondes. They looked at each other and nodded. No one was getting in the way of their plan.

* * *

><p>Bret brought Shawn outside and walked with him.<p>

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, It is." Shawn said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Bret said and Shawn was sure he was blushing under his mask.

"How do you know?" Shawn started. "This mask covers my face."

"I just know…by the way you carry yourself." Bret said. Bret grabbed Shawn by his hips and lightly pushed him up against the nearest wall. Shawn gasped when he made contact with the wall. He tired to move but Bret stepped up and placed his hands on the wall, trapping Shawn where he stood.

"Although, I would like a peek under that beautiful mask." Bret said and went for the mask but Shawn put his hand on it to hold it in place.

"No." Shawn said and swatted Bret's hand away with his free hand. "You can't see my face."

"Why?"

"You'll fall in love with me." Shawn said. "And I can't have that."

"Why can't you have that?" Bret asked.

"Because…you won't see me anymore. I'm not from here."

"You can always stay." Bret said. "You can relocated. I can move you here because I'm already in love with you."

"No, you think you're in love with me."

"No." Bret answered and moved closer. "I know I am."

"Well you can't be." Shawn said. "Because I have to go back."

"No you don't, you can stay here with me." Bret said. "I can make you happy, I can take care of you."

"I wish it was that simple Bret." Shawn looked away. "It's not up to me. I can only come when he allows me too." Shawn lies, making himself more mysterious as every second passes.

"Forget him." Bret moves in closer so his lips are over Shawn's. "Stay here with me. I can make you happy." Bret leans in for a kiss and Shawn closes his eyes, waiting for Bret's lips to touch his.

"General Hart." A female voice called out and Bret sighed and stopped moving forward. Shawn opened his eyes just in time to see an ugly scowl appear on his face. Shawn looked over Bret's broad shoulder as saw a tall, blonde lady wearing a pink mask and a pink dress to match.

"Who is that?" Shawn asked.

"The pain in my ass." Bret said and Shawn giggled. "Excuse my language." Shawn waved him off. He was used to it. "Stay right here." Bret said and turned around.

"There you are." Sunny said with a smile on her face.

Bret walked over to Sunny. "Sunny, what's up?"

"You said I could have a dance tonight." Sunny replied and Bret sighed. He did say this whore could have a dance.

"OK, I'll dance with you later…just give me a few minutes." Bret said.

"But."

"Please Sunny, just give me a few minutes." Sunny sighed and stomped her way back into the ballroom. Bret shook his head. She was so spoiled but he needed to get back to spoiling his blonde. Bret turned around and was shocked to find his blonde gone. Bret looked around but he was no where to be found.

Bret walked over to the spot where they were standing a few moments ago. He knelled down and picked up something on the ground. He looked at the silver objects in his hand. It was one of his blonde's silver cross earrings. Bret stood up. He needed to find his blonde.

* * *

><p>Hunter brought Brian outside into the warm spring night air. The night was so beautiful and the sky was very clear with many stars in the sky.<p>

"The stars are out for us, huh?" Hunter said and Brian smiled and looked up.

"I guess." Brian said and sat down, Hunter sat next to him.

"So tell me about yourself." Hunter said and Brian shook his head.

"There's nothing really to know." Brian answers and it's Hunter's turn to shake his head.

"There has to be something."

"No, nothing important." Brian answered.

"Well, at least tell me your name." Hunter said and Brian shook his head no. "Why?"

"Because my king." Brian cupped Hunter's face. "This is all a dream. I'm just a figment of your imagination. You'll wake up tomorrow and there will be no record of me, no one will know who I am. I don't want you to get too attached."

"A dream that I am sharing with my best friend."

"Don't question the logic." Brian answered quickly and Hunter laughed. Hunter took Brian's hands.

"What if…I want to get attached."

"I won't allow it."

"What if I'm already attached." Hunter moved closer to Brian. "Already in love."

Brian giggled "You haven't even known me for an hour."

"Call it love at first sight." Hunter said and kissed Brian's hand.

"Well that's too bad." Brian said and retracted his hand. "You need to fall out of love with me, now."

"I can't do that." Hunter said. "Impossible."

"You have to, my king." Brian started. "My friend and I are only allowed down here for a certain amount of time and then we have to go back." Brian lied.

"Down here? Have to go back? Where? What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, bewildered at Brian's statement.

"Oops." Brian said cutely. "I've already said too much. I have to go." Brian went to get up but Hunter grabbed him and pulled him close, so close that their lips were almost touching.

"Don't go." Hunter started. "Don't go back to where every you're from. Stay here with me, I promise I can make you happy. I can take care of you. I can give you everything, just don't go."

"That's not up to me, my king." Brian started. "I answer to a higher power."

"Higher power? What ar-."

"Majesty." A voice called out from behind Hunter and he sighed.

Brian looked passed Hunter and saw a brunette girl standing there in a green mask and a short green dress to match. "Who is she?"

"Someone I do not like." Hunter answered and Brian chuckled. "Wait here." Hunter stood up and went over to her.

"Stephanie." Hunter said.

"Oh, I was wondering where you went." Stephanie said. "You promised me a dance."

"OK, I'll dance with you but right now is not a good time."

"But-."

"Not right now Stephanie, please." Hunter said and Stephanie bowed and went back inside. Hunter watched as she left. She looked a little hurt but at this moment he didn't care. He had to convince his little one to stay. Hunter turned around and was met by a shocking site. His little wasn't there anymore.

"What the." Hunter said. He had only talked to Stephanie for a minute. Hunter looked down at the place where his blonde was sitting. The silver cross necklace was hanging off of the chair. Hunter picked it up and clutched it in his hands.

"Hunter." Hunter turned around and saw Bret rushing to his side. "Where's your friend?"

"He left…just vanished." Hunter answered. "Where's your blonde?"

"He left just like your blonde." Bret opened his hand and showed Hunter what was in it. "He left me this, one of his cross earrings."

"He left me this." Hunter showed Bret. "His cross necklace."

"He left so fast." Bret said and Hunter nodded. Hunter looked down at the cross at his hand.

"My little one said he that he wasn't from here."

"Mine too."

"He said he answered to a higher power." Hunter looked at the crosses in both of their hands and then they looked at each other.

Bret looked at Hunter. "You don't think-."

"Majesty, General." Hunter and Bret put the trinkets in their pockets and turned around. They inwardly sighed.

"Our father wants to go." Stephanie said.

"So, can we have our dances now?" Sunny asked.

Bret and Hunter walked over to the ladies. "Yeah, a quick dance." Hunter said and walked with Stephanie into the ballroom.

"Yeah, I'm really tired but a quick on won't hurt." Bret said as he walked next to Sunny.

Hunter looked at Bret and Bret returned the look. The quicker they got this over with, the quicker they could start looking for their blondes.

* * *

><p>Brian ran into his shared room with Shawn and shut the door.<p>

"So how was your talk with the king?" Shawn asked and Brian jumped.

"Damn it, you scared me." Brian said took off his mask and threw it on his bed before settling on Shawn's bed, next to him.

"So?"

"I learned a lot. He asked a lot of questions but I told him not to worry because he'd never see my again."

"I told Bret the same thing." Shawn said and sighed. "I like him but I don't want to lead him on…I could never be with Bret because of my status."

"I know, me too." Brian said sadly. "I told Hunter I wasn't from here and that I can only come back when he allows me."

"I said almost the same exact thing…why are we always on the same page?" Shawn questioned and laughed.

"Because we're best friends and we're awesome." Brian chuckled. "I told Hunter I answer to a higher power."

Shawn looked at Brian. "Do you think that they think we might be…"

Brian waved off Shawn. "No. They'll probably just think we're a dream." Brian said and yawn. "I'm off to get ready for bed." Brian said and got up.

"Goodnight." Shawn said and laid down.

"Night."

Little did they know, they had opened up a whole new can of worms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	4. We can't be together

"Get Otunga in here now." Hunter yelled and everyone in the room scrambled out. Hunter turned and looked at Bret and Bret shrugged. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Normally, everyone would be still sleeping, especially after the party last night, but the king had awoken all of his close staff earlier that morning. He was sending them all on a hunt to find the two blondes that captured his and Bret's hearts last night.

Hunter ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. "How hard it two find two men?" Hunter asked Bret, frustrated. Bret got off of the couch and went over to his friend.

"I don't know." Bret shook his head. "We have some on the best spies, trackers, and private investigators on the world and yet we can't find them.

"They did say they weren't from around here…what if they went back to their home place last night?" Hunter suggested.

"We should still be able to find them." Bret said.

"Majesty, General." Otunga said and bowed as he entered the room.

"Otunga, what have you got?"

"Nothing your majesty." Otunga said. "We're running the names that they came me but nothing is coming up in the recent records."

"What names did they give you?" Hunter asked.

"Sir Charles and Andrew of San Antonio."

Bret started laughing out loud and Hunter ran his fingers threw his hair and rubbed his face.

"Oh God." Hunter sighed.

"What?" Dave asked. He didn't know what was so funny.

"Obviously history is not your subject." Bret said as he recovered from his fit of giggles. "Sir Charles and Andrew of San Antonio were twin brothers and co-generals of the army when the king's great great grandfather was on the throne."

"In short." Hunter looked at Otunga. "They gave you fake names." Hunter yelled and walked to the other side of the room. He was so mad that he could just punch David.

"Did you get them on any of the security cameras?" Bret asked. David nodded.

"We got them when they entered, and when they were in the ballroom, and when they were outside with you and his majesty but that's it. They don't show up on any of the other cameras." David answered and Bret patted his shoulder.

"Alright, well keep trying everything else." Bret told him and David left.

Hunter looked up at the sky through the window. He reached down in his pocket and took out the cross. "What if it was just a dream?"

"A dream that multiple people shared?" Bret questioned and resumed his position on the couch as he pulled the earring out of his pocket.

"Don't question the logic." Hunter said and chuckled. He unclasped the necklace and put it around his neck and clasped it back.

Bret hooked the earring on the pocket of his jacket and stood up. "Come on, we have to go to the finance meeting." Bret and Hunter walked out of Hunter's office and to the meeting. They would resume their search afterwards.

* * *

><p>Brian put his arm around Shawn as they walked down the long hall. They were both laughing and giggling as they talked about last night. Last night was amazing for the both of them and they had so much fun but today was another day. Another day of work and grind but they were feeling great and prepared for it.<p>

"What's going on?" Shawn asked as he saw some intelligence personal run past them.

"I don't know…you think a security breech?" Brian suggested and Shawn shrugged. He wasn't sure. Brian looked up and saw Dolph coming down the hall and stopped him.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everybody running?"

"You haven't heard?" Dolph question as he walked up to them. Shawn and Brian shook their heads no. "Well, last night, the king and his bestie the general met these two guys. They have sent everyone on a wild goose chase trying to find these guys."

"Really!" Shawn gasped and Dolph shook his head.

"Yep, these guys are lucky to have captured the king's and general's hearts. I don't know why they're hiding though. It's awfully weird." Dolph.

"Yeah, it is." Brian says. "Thanks Dolph." Brian says and he along with Shawn walk off in the opposite direction.

"Oh my God." Brian said.

"Yeah, they're looking for us…I thought we told them not to." Shawn explains. "Was yesterday opposite day or something?"

"I don't know but I do know this, they can not find out about us."

Shawn looks down the hall and gasps.

"What?" Brian looks up. "Oh shit." Brian says as he sees the king and the general walking towards them.

"What are we going to do?" Shawn asks and Brian looks around. There was no place to hide. Brian grabbed Shawn's hand and pulled him to the side.

"Bow, deeply." Brian said and they both bended over more than ninety degrees, letting their hair cover their faces.

As Hunter and Bret walked pass them, they greeted them as they were told to. "Your majesty, General." In return, they received a nod.

Hunter and Bret resumed their conversation after they had greeted the two servants and walked down the hall before stopping were they stood and turned around. They two men were gone.

Hunter pointed. "Wasn't there just two guys right there?"

"And didn't they sound familiar?" Bret looked up at Hunter and they both shook there heads. Bret patted Hunter on the back.

"I think the lack of sleep is getting to us." Bret said as the walked along.

Brian and Shawn peeked out from behind the massive pillar. When Hunter and Bret had rounded the corner, the resumed their walking.

"We can't live like this." Shawn stated and Brian agreed.

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack."

"We have to do something." Shawn suggested.

"Hey." Brian said. "Do we have anymore mask materials left?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea." Brian said. "Yeah, I have an idea but I don't know if it'll work."

"We have nothing to loose." Shawn sighed.

"OK, after work, we'll start."

* * *

><p>The day had come and gone and night had arrived. Hunter looked out of the window in his office. The sky wasn't as clear tonight and there were no stars. Was it mocking him? Was last night really just a dream? They hadn't found a trace of the little blonde that had stolen his heart in such a short time. Hunter laid his head down on the desk and sighed. He didn't know what else to do. He had the best intelligence team in the world and yet they couldn't find one, well, two people.<p>

Brian quietly opened the door to Hunter's office and stepped in. He kept the door open and walked into the room as saw Hunter. He was sitting at his desk with his laid on top of it. He was sighing heavily. Brian took a deep breath and approached the king as silently as he could. Once he was right in front of the king's desk, he took his right hand and reached out and touched the back of his head.

Hunter's head shot up off of the table, his defenses up, he was ready to attack whoever touched him but stopped when he saw the mask. The beautiful white mask made with white sequins with white feathers sticking out of it and his blonde hair falling over parts of the mask. Hunter relaxed and smiled up at his little blonde.

"Why so tense?" Brian asked.

Hunter smiled brighter. "I'm not anymore."

"Why were you before?"

"I was looking for you." Hunter confessed and Brian sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Brian said and nodded.

"Why?" Hunter stood up and walked around his desk so he could stand in front of his lover.

"You have to stop looking for me…you'll only end up with a broken heart." Brian stepped back. "You don't deserve that."

"What do you mean? Stop speaking in riddles." Hunter said and closed the gap between them.

"We can't be together. I'm not of this world." Brian said and pointed at Hunter. "Of your world. They would never accept me."

"They?"

"Your court." Brian answered.

"Don't worry about them. I am their leader. They follow me. If we were to marry, the only option for them would be to accept it."

Brian shook his head. "I'm not stupid. I know more about politics than you think. You may be the leader but you need the others to control your people. If we were to marry, the could easily start a revolt." Brian said and Hunter didn't respond. It had happened before. When his father married his mother, many people didn't like it and tried to start uprisings but most of them fell through when people saw how wonderful of a queen his mother was.

"I know you are thinking of your parents." Brian started, knowing the history of the two. "But that was a totally different situation." Mainly because Hunter's mother was a prince in his home country and people were more willingly to accept that than a peasant.

"How so? How do you know that?" Hunter said as he moved closer to Brian. "People are more willingly to accept things now."

"People, but not the important ones." Brian started. "I have to go now, I don't know if I'll be back so stop looking for me." Brian said and started to leave but Hunter grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to his chest.

"I'm not letting you go, not this time." Hunter said and Brian gasped. He did not factor this into the equation.

"Hunter, you have to let me go." Brian said as he struggled out of the grip.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Brian answered. He didn't want to have to hurt Hunter but he would to preserve his identity. "If you don't let go of me, something really bad is going to happen to you." Brian meaning that in a physical and emotional sense.

"Nothing bad could come of this." Hunter as he leaned down to kiss Brian. Brian couldn't let this happen. He couldn't become attached so he stomped on Hunter's foot and as soon as Hunter let him go, he took off running.

"Ow!" Hunter screamed as he felt his little blonde's foot land on his own with unimaginable force. He let go of his blonde and grabbed his foot and before he could look up, he was gone. He had ran out of the room. Hunter limped out of the door and looked to his left and to his right. No one was in the hall.

"Damn it!" Hunter screamed. His lover had run away again. Hunter fingered the cross on his neck. "I'll find you."

* * *

><p>Bret was looking over maps and plans of different countries. They weren't in any conflicts right now but he always made sure he knew the terrain just in case something did happen. He picked up his notepad and went over new tactics he would present to the troops tomorrow. He tired to say focus on the task at hand but his mind wouldn't let him. His mind kept wondering back to the beautiful creature he had met at the party last night. In his all white suit and his white mask, he looked like the purest of angels. He was so close. He had against the wall, in his clasp, then that bitch Sunny had to come and ruin everything. Bret sighed. He couldn't blame it all on Sunny. She didn't know what she was doing.<p>

Shawn peeked around the door and saw Bret, while he saw Bret's back. There were maps and papers scattered all around. It looked like he was doing work, maybe working on strategies. Shawn crept up behind him and leaned over his shoulder so discreetly that Bret didn't notice. Shawn looked at the plans, he was correct. It was some type of military plan. Shawn looked over it before placing his lips close to Bret's ear and whispering, "Shouldn't your mechanized infantry be in front?"

Bret jumped almost a mile out of his seat when he felt the hot air against his ear but when he recognized the voice he settled back down. Bret turned his head so he could look at his angel. He was wearing another white mask but this time, there was a gold cross on the nose of the mask and gold feathers sticking out of it.

"What do you know about infantry?"

"I know you have a better chance with them in front." Shawn answered. Bret stood up and Shawn stepped back but Bret grabbed his hand and pulled his close.

"I'm so glad you came back."

"I'm not here for long…I just had to give you a message." Shawn started. "I've heard you've been looking for me."

"I have." Bret said. "I've been using all of my resources."

"Stop it." Shawn said and Bret was taken back.

"Excuse me."

"Stop looking for me." Shawn said again.

"What? Why?"

Shawn sighed. "I wear a mask because if you knew the real me, you wouldn't like what you saw…what you knew, no one would."

"How do you know that? You've never showed me your face." Bret reached for the mask but Shawn slapped his hand away.

"Just stop." Shawn said and stepped back. "I used to be apart of this world but now I'm not…and I'll never fit in again…I'll never come back. So save yourself the heartbreak and pain and just stop." Shawn said and ran out of the room.

"Wait, not again." Bret groaned and ran after Shawn. Shawn disappeared around the corner and Bret followed him but when he made the left turn, his angel was no where to be found. Bret looked around but saw no one. "I'll find you again."

Shawn walked in to his shared quarters with Brian. When he got there Brian was already laying on his bed in his night clothes. Shawn stripped himself of his outfit and slipped into his night clothes and laid next to Brian.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Shawn asked.<p>

"Good. You?"

"Good…we did the right thing right? They won't be led on now? This is good right?" Shawn question.

"Yeah, it's the right thing to do."

"Then why do I feel so…"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah." Shawn sighed.

"Because somewhere along the way." Brian looked at his friend. "We fell too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	5. Another masquerade?

Hunter rubbed his temples. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he hadn't had any sleep. Even though his love had told him to stop looking for him, he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't give up. He was going to make the little minx fall in love with him if it was the last thing that he did. Hunter looked up as someone was entering his office. It was Bret.

Bret looked just as tired as he felt. He had large bags and dark circles under his eyes. Bret had told Hunter about the visit from his angel last night and Hunter told him of his similar experience.

"Hey." Hunter grunted

"Hey." Bret sighed. "Any clues."

"No none." Hunter answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Burying myself in work." Hunter said and Bret scoffed. "Takes my mind off everything."

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Bret said and turned around. "Call me if you need me."

* * *

><p>"Shawn." Shawn turned towards the voice.<p>

"Yes sir." Shawn said as Wade Barrett approached him.

"Justin fell ill so I'm going to need you to go into the farmer's market and make sure all of our food orders are correct." Wade said and held out a piece of paper.

Shawn took the paper. "OK." Shawn sighed.

"Hey, are you OK?" Wade asked, noticing Shawn's depressed demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. Can I take Brian with me?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You'll get done faster that way." Wade said and Shawn thanked him as he walked off. Shawn turned around walked over to Brian.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Farmer's market." Shawn said and walked off. Brian caught up to him and sighed. Shawn put his arm around him as they walked. Nothing needed to be said, they could tell by their body language.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Hunter said when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and held back a sigh. It was Stephanie. He really hoped she didn't come here to hit on him again. He really wasn't in the mood for being fake.<p>

"Your majesty." Stephanie said and bowed.

"Stephanie, sit." Stephanie sat down in one of the plush chairs. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing. I heard you weren't feeling well. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well Steph." Hunter answered. "You could have just called."

"Yeah, well." Stephanie trailed off.

"Look Steph." Hunter started. "You're a great girl and you're going to make some guy or girl very happy one day but I'm not that guy."

Stephanie smiled and sighed in relief. "I know. I'm just doing this to please my dad. I mean, you're an attractive guy, but I see you more as my older brother than a lover." Stephanie said. "Besides, I like some else."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Stephanie said. "So, are you still searching for that pretty boy in the mask?"

"Yeah, he said he wasn't from here. He wasn't of my world." Hunter started. "So we've been looking into other kingdoms."

"Not of your world." Stephanie repeats. "That doesn't necessarily mean that he's from another kingdom."

Hunter scrunches up his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"He could be of a lower class."

Hunter rubbed his eyes. "Stephanie."

"Hm."

"You are a genius." Stephanie giggled and got up.

"I know and I expect a birthday present, if you find him because of me."

"Don't worry, you'll get whatever you want."

* * *

><p>Bret walked around the marketplace. He watched as people ran past him, trying to buy groceries for their family. He watched as the kids played tag, they were so carefree. He would give anything to go back to those days of being free. He watched as an older couple walked past him. They were well past their golden years but they were still moving around. They held hands as the walked from stall to stall, smiling brightly. Would he ever have that? The love of his life didn't want to be found, didn't want him. Would he grow old and alone?<p>

Bret walked a little further until he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks. That-that voice. He knew that voice. Bret looked around but couldn't spot the body that went with the voice because of the crowd of people. Was he just imagining the voice?

Bret shook his head. "I gotta get some sleep." Bret turned around and went to the palace.

* * *

><p>"Bret, I have a good idea." Hunter said as he bottle of whiskey to Bret.<p>

Bret accepted the bottle. "What is it?" Bret said and took a shot of whiskey.

"I'm gonna throw another masquerade." Hunter said as Bret passed the bottle back.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Hunter said. "Look, they wear mask so we throw another masquerade, they'll come and then we can see them again and this time they won't be able to leave."

"How so?"

"We'll convince them some how."

"Some way." Bret finished. "Alright, lets do it."

* * *

><p>Brian and Shawn walked into the palace after their afternoon out. They felt a bit better, being out in the fresh air, but they still were a little sad.<p>

"What's going on here?" Brian asked as he watched two servants break out some round tables.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shawn asked Heath.

"King is having another masquerade tomorrow night."

"What?" Brian questions.

"Yep, he's really trying to impress who ever he fell for." Heath said and walked off.

Brian smiled and turned to Shawn. "One more time wouldn't hurt."

"Not at all." Shawn responded.

"But, this is the last time." Brian said. "For real."

"Yeah, of course." Shawn agreed. "For real."

Brian grabbed Shawn and they ran off to their room. They had to make their outfits for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	6. Let me have one kiss

"Where are they?" Hunter asked Bret as they looked around the ballroom. "Damn this mask is blocking my vision."

"I thought you said they would come if you had this party?" Bret asked and nudged Hunter.

"I thought they would." Hunter replied. Hunter looked at his watch. "There are still two more hours left…they'll come."

* * *

><p>Brian and Shawn had managed to sneak past security and into the ballroom. "Security was pretty tight." Brian comments and Shawn nodded.<p>

"Do you see them?" Shawn said, looking around.

Brian looked over the tall people and saw the king and the general threw the crowd. They kept looking to their left and right, as if they were looking for someone. "Yeah, I see them right there." Brian pointed.

"Don't point." Shawn slapped Brian's finger and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "How do you want to approach this?"

Brian smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, where are you?" Hunter asked himself as he looked around. He was starting to regret hosting this party. It wasn't worth it if his little blonde didn't show up. Hunter sighed. Maybe the little blonde really didn't love him and didn't want to be found. Hunter looked to his left and saw nothing. He was starting to become depressed until he felt a hand on his left masked covered cheek. He turned his head and smiled at the site.<p>

"Where you looking for me?"

Hunter took his hand. "Come on." Hunter led him outside.

Bret took a sip of his drink. He was feeling a bit disappointed. He thought this would be a sure way to see his angel again but he guessed he was wrong. He didn't like being wrong. He really wanted to see the pretty blonde again. He would give anything too.

Bret felt a light tap on his shoulder. Bret turned around and was almost floored.

"You came."

"I couldn't miss a masquerade." Bret grabbed the blonde's hand and walked out with him.

Stephanie watched as Hunter left with the little blonde man. She really hoped Hunter found happiness with him. At the same time, she watched Bret leave with a tall blonde. Stephanie sighed. She hoped she could find her own happiness in falling in love.

Sunny turned to her sister. "Did you see that?" Sunny asked as she watched Bret leave with the same tall blonde he left with last night. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sunny. You have to get over him?" Stephanie started. "Hunter doesn't like me so you know damn well Bret doesn't like you." Stephanie said. "You need to get over it and find happiness somewhere else."

"Excuse me Stephanie." Stephanie looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yes, Sir Batista."

"May I please have this dance?" Dave held out his hand. "And please call me Dave." Stephanie took his hand and stood up.

"Get over it." She told her sister and left with Dave. Sunny smirked. She would get over it.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so glad you came back." Hunter started. "You know, I threw this party just for you." Hunter confessed and the blonde smiled.<p>

"I figured." Brian said. "I thought I told you this had to stop."

Hunter stepped closer to Brian. "I don't take orders very well." Brian shook his head.

"I'm serious."

"I am too." Hunter answered and Brian sighed.

"I'm serious, this has to stop between us." Brian said. "I can't see you anymore."

"Why?"

"I told you." Brian said. "We can't be together because of-."

"Them." Hunter shook his head. "When I first met you, you asked me if I did anything that made me happy. So now I'm asking you, do you do anything to make yourself happy?"

Brian didn't respond. He was right. He has spent the majority of his life pleasing others but that comes with the territory. He was a servant in the palace. It didn't really matter if he was happy or not. No one cared. He just had to fake a smile and keep it moving.

Hunter grabbed Brian and pulled him closer, bring him out of his thoughts. "I promise you, I can make you happy. Please stay here with me and let me love you." Hunter said and leaned down and kissed Brian.

Brian wanted to run away. He wanted to push the king into the fountain behind him and run away but he couldn't. It was as if he was frozen in time. Brian closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss. If this was the last time he would get this close to the king, he might as well make the most of it.

* * *

><p>Shawn gasped as his back hit the brick wall and Bret stepped in between his legs, trapping him.<p>

"You know, this reminds me of something." Bret said with a smile and Shawn laughed.

"Yeah, haven't I been in this situation before." Shawn said and Bret leaned in closer.

"You know, we never finished what we started last time."

"Bret." Shawn warned but Bret stopped him.

"I know you don't want to be with me."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you." Shawn sighed. "We just can't."

"If we can't be together." Bret said. "Then just let me have one kiss and I promise you, I'll never bother you again."

Shawn chuckled. "That's the problem. If you kiss me, you're going to want me even more."

Bret placed his hands on Shawn's hips and pulled Shawn closer to him. "I'm a disciplined man, I can suppress the urge." Bret said before leaning down and kissing Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Bret's neck and kissed him back. 'Fuck it.' Shawn thought.

Sunny watched as Bret and the blonde shared a passionate kiss. Sunny scoffed. This could not be happening. Bret was her man. Sunny went back in the ballroom and took a lighter out of her purse and picked up a napkin. She lit the napkin and threw it in one of the plastic plants. The fire alarms almost immediately went off and everyone ran outside.

Shawn broke the kiss wen he heard the alarm. "What's going on?" All of a sudden, all of the party goers rushed outside. Bret tried to hold on to Shawn but someone pushed him and he fell back. This allowed Shawn to break away and run.

Masses of people started to run pass Hunter and he broke the kiss with his little one. He then heard the alarm. "What the hell." Hunter grabbed Brian's hand, determined to not loose him in the crowd of people but it was to no avail. The pushing and pulling of the crowd made it hard so Brian's hand slipped from his.

"Hunter." He turned around and saw Bret. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but I'm going to kill whoever did this." Hunter said. "Come on." Hunter and Bret walked back into the ballroom and saw a few workers putting out a small fire.

"What happened?" Hunter yelled and Otunga walked up to him.

"Someone lit a napkin and threw it into that potted plant. No other damage was done to the palace though. We were able to put it out in a hurry."

Hunter took off his mask and threw it on the ground. He was so close to convincing his blonde to stay and some idiot decided to try and set his home on fire. "The party is over. Get everyone out of here and go to bed. They can clean that shit up tomorrow. I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the night." Hunter said and marched upstairs to his bedroom. Bret followed.

"I can believe this shit." Hunter sighed. He didn't know what else to do. He tried and tired but nothing ever worked. Something had to give.

* * *

><p>Brian and Shawn managed to find their way back to there rooms with drawing any attention. They stripped themselves of their outfits and threw them in the closet and placed their masked in the bottom drawer of the dresser with the rest of the mask. They put on their night clothes and laid in bed. They laid there in a comfortable silence until Brian spoke.<p>

"Shawn?"

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?" Brian asked and turned over so he could look at Shawn from his bed.

"Yeah, I do have my sad moments but for the most part I'm happy. Why? Are you not happy?"

"I feel like I could be happier." Brian sighed.

"We all could be happier." Shawn says. Brian sighed. Shawn was right.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Brian turned his back to Shawn. "Goodnight."

"Night." Shawn said from his side of the room and turned away from Brian.

Brian touched his lips. _I could be much happier.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	7. Unmasking

Brian and Shawn woke up and dressed for the day. They felt slightly sluggish and sad but they knew the reasons and they knew they had to push it aside. They had a job to do and they had to do it well. They could cry later.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Brian answered.

They walked out of their rooms and back to the main house. They went to the ballroom first to help out. They walked in and saw the soot.

"What happened here?"

"Someone set the plants on fire." Wade said as he walked up to them. He handed a broom and a dustpan to Shawn. "You have to clean up all of the ashes with Heath and Brian, get the ladder and take the decorations down. Dolph will be here in a moment to help you." Wade said and walked away.

Shawn walked over to Heath and started to help him. Brian set up his ladder by Shawn and Heath so he would have someone to talk to since Dolph wasn't here yet.

"They had a wild party last night." Heath commented.

"Yeah, they did." Brian agreed and climbed the ladder and started taking down the decorations.

Hunter and Bret walked into the ballroom, talking among themselves as the assessed the damage and talked about more plans to get their blondes. Hunter didn't want to talk about this in his office because he was quite tired of being in his office. A fresh place could bring him some fresh and new ideas.

Brian and Shawn tired to keep their cool but with the king and general so close to them, this proved to be a very hard task. Shawn and Brian decided to not look up from their work. Because of this, Shawn didn't see Dolph come around the corner with a big box. Shawn also didn't see Dolph trip over a cord in the floor so Shawn didn't see the large and heavy box flying towards his head so he didn't duck.

"Ah!" Shawn yelled as the box connected with his head. The force was so great that he fell over and hit the ladder, knocking it off balance. Brian tried to hold on for dear life but it was of no use, the eighteen foot ladder was falling over so Brian reached out and grabbed the tinsel but the plastic decoration broke under his weight and he started to fall along with the ladder.

"AH!" Brian yelled as he fell off the ladder, expecting to hit the hard marble floor at any second. He closed his eyes and waited on the pain. Surprisingly, he never felt any.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do Bret." Hunter said. "I'm going crazy."<p>

"I know what you mean." Bret started. "I can't do anything without-."

"Ah!" Bret and Hunter looked up when they heard the scream. They watched as a tall blonde grabbed his head and fell over. Bret felt this sense of urgency to see if he was OK, so he rushed over there. Hunter watched as the ladder started to tip over and the blonde on top of it started falling to the floor. Hunter rushed over to him and got under him, saving him from a harmful fall by catching him.

"Are you OK?"

Shawn's breath was caught in his throat. He knew that voice. He could pick that voice out of any crowd. Shawn opened his eyes and looked up. Bret was looking back at him.

"Is your head OK?" Bret repeated again.

"Yeah, it's just a little pain." Shawn answered as he held the left side of his head.

_That voice…it's so familiar._ Bret thought. Bret tucked some of Shawn's blonde hair behind his ear so he could get a better look at his face.

Shawn shifted his eyes so Bret couldn't see them. Bret hadn't seen much of his face, only his lips down, but Bret had seen and looked longingly into his eyes. He knew Bret would recognize him if he saw his eyes.

"Wow." Bret said under his breath but Shawn still heard him and blushed. He couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He was picture perfect. "Are you sure you're OK? I can't have someone as beautiful as you getting hurt on my watch." Bret said and Shawn blushed more.

"I-I'm fine. I promise." Shawn said and Bret smiled. He knew that voice from somewhere.

Brian opened his eyes and looked up. The king was staring down at him with a smile on his face. "You alright?"

Brian scrambled out of Hunter's arms and looked down. "Yes, I'm fine…thanks to you. Thank you." Brian managed to get out. He really hated not being in Hunter's arms. He was only in them for a minute but it felt so good, so right.

Hunter placed his finger under Brian's chin and made him look up. Brian cut his eyes away from the king as he examined him. "Are you sure, cutie?" Brian giggled silently and blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brian repeated.

"What happened in here?" Brian looked over and saw Wade come over. "Your majesty." He bowed to Hunter and then turned to Brian.

"What happened. I heard screaming."

"I…fell off the ladder."

"Oh My God, are you OK?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, um, his majesty caught me." Brian said and Wade looked to the king.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Don't worry about it but we should invest in some sturdier ladders. I don't want a cutie like him getting hurt under my watch." Hunter said to Wade and Brian blushed some more.

"Wade." Wade turned around and saw the general kneeling next to Shawn. "You need to take him to see the doc."

"I'm fine." Shawn squeaked.

"No, come on."

"I'll take him." Brian said and went over to Shawn and helped him up. "That way I can get checked out to. Come on." Brian said and grabbed Shawn and drug him out of the ballroom.

Bret went over to Hunter and watched as the two blondes walked out the room.

Bret whistled. "Damn, he was fine."

"You telling me, the smaller one is so cute."

"You know." Bret turned to Hunter. "The tall one felt some what familiar. It was like I had met him before…his voice."

"Yeah, the little one…his voice was familiar too." Hunter looked at Bret. "You don't think…"

"Barrett!" They both yelled and Wade came running over.

"Those two. What are their names?" Bret asked.

"The taller one is Shawn and the shorter one is Brian." Wade answered.

"Take us to where they stay." Hunter says.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Brian opened the door and helped Shawn into the palace hospital. It really was like a mini hospital. When you walked in they had a nurses station and a small waiting room off to the side. In the back were the treatment rooms and they had all of the equipment that a real hospital should have.<p>

"Brian, what happen?" Josh said and rushed over to the blondes. Josh was head nurse here at the palace.

"He hit his head and I fell off of a ladder."

"You fell of a ladder?" Josh couldn't believe it, considering the fact that Brian was walking on his own.

"The king caught him but a box hit me in the head but I'm fine." Shawn said.

"You guys aren't fine until we check you out." Josh said and grabbed Shawn. "Todd take Brian and get him checked out." Todd came over and grabbed Brian and took him to an exam room.

Shawn sighed and looked at Brian before going to the back. It was just a bump on the head.

* * *

><p>Wade opened the door to Brian and Shawn's bedroom. "This is where they sleep." Wade said and allowed Hunter and Bret to enter.<p>

"Thanks." Bret said.

"And this stays between us." Hunter says and Wade agrees before leaving.

Hunter and Bret started looking around the small bedroom.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Bret asked as he went through some papers.

"I don't know, just look." Hunter asked as he looked under one of the beds.

Bret went over to the dresser and went through it. All of the drawers just had clothes in them. Bret went to open the bottom drawer but he couldn't.

"What the." Bret knelled down and looked. There was a piece of wood under the drawer that was blocking it. Bret pulled it out and opened the drawer.

"Hunter, come here." Bret said and Hunter knelled down next to him.

"I think I found what we were looking for." Bret said and pulled out the white and silver masked that his beautiful blonde wore the first time they met.

Hunter looked in the drawer and picked up the black and silver mask that his little one wore the first time they had met.

The two best friends looked at one another and smiled. They had found their lovers, their soul mates. Hunter and Bret took all of the mask and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"So how do you want to approach this?" Bret asked. Hunter just smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Brian walked back into their room after being force by Wade to take the rest of the day off and they were happy about that. After spending most of the afternoon in some type of scanning machine, they were ready for a rest.<p>

Shawn put the pill bottle on the dresser. The doctor had given them Ibuprofen just in case they had any pains or aches.

Brian sighed and through himself on his bed. He was beat. "That was so close today."

"Yeah, too close." Shawn said and looked down at the dresser, something wasn't right about it.

"He called me cutie." Brian said.

"You are cute." Shawn said and knelled down.

"I wonder if he was just saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm pretty sure he meant it." Shawn said as he opened the bottom drawer. "Did you move the mask?"

"No, they should be in the bottom drawer." Brian said.

"They're not here." Shawn said. Brian jumped off the bed and ran to Shawn's side and looked into the drawer.

"Oh my God." Brian sighed.

"Who-." Shawn was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in."

Wade opened the door. "Brian, the king wants to see you and Shawn they general wants to see you." Wade said and walked off.

The two best friends looked at each other with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Maybe, they just want to see how we're doing." Shawn suggested and Brian agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we just misplaced the mask." Brian said as he and Shawn walked out of the room.

"Right, you're right." Shawn said trying to convince himself. "You are right."

Brian sighed. A part of him wanted him to be right but the other half wanted him to be so very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading <strong>

**YoominC16**


	8. I'm Not Running Anymore

Shawn knocked on the door to Bret's private room three times. His hands were shaking and he was very nervous. He didn't know what this was about. Why did he want to meet with him in private? Could he have the mask?

"Come in." Shawn took a deep breath before opening the door and walked in. Shawn closed the door behind him and turned around. He watched as Bret rose from his chair and walked over to him.

"Hey." Bret said and approached Shawn.

"Hello, sir."

"I just wanted to know how your head was going." Bret said. "I tried to find out from the doctor but Orton wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh, I'm fine." Shawn started. "There might be a little bump there tomorrow but I'm fine and I have ibuprofen just in case I have some pain but thanks for your concern." Shawn said and mentally sighed in relief. Bret didn't ask about the mask so maybe he did just misplace them.

"That's good." Bret said. "I was worried you might have a slight concussion. That box looked quite heavy."

"It was but I'm fine. I'm pretty tough." Shawn answers and Bret smiled.

"Come here." Bret grabs Shawn's hand and leads him to the table. "Sit down, I want to show you something." Bret pulls out a chair and Shawn sits at the table. "I'll be right back." Bret says and walks out of the living room.

Shawn looks down at the table and sees maps and plans. They are the same plans that he was working on when Shawn had visited Bret the last time. Shawn moved the maps around and his earring fell out of one. Shawn picked it and looked at it. Bret still had his earring. Shawn smiled and placed the earring back under the map.

Shawn looked up when he heard the door open. He watched as Bret walked over to him holding a black briefcase. Bret put it on the table in front of him and then stood behind Shawn. Shawn felt like he was in one of those cop shows and he was about to be interrogated.

Bret put his hands on Shawn's shoulders. "Open it."

Shawn unlocked the briefcase and opened it. His jaw set but he kept his breathing normal and his shoulders relaxed. He knew what Bret was trying to do. It was an old military tactic to get people to relieve things. If the shoulders tensed up or your breathing changed, it meant you were hiding something.

Bret felt on Shawn's shoulders and nothing about his demeanor had changed. Damn, he was good.

"They're very beautiful." Shawn said. "Must have cost you a fortune. Did you wear these at the parties?"

Bret chuckled. "Yes, they are beautiful and they are actually home made and." Bret leaned down so his lips were right over Shawn's left ear. "I think we both know who wore these to the parties."

Shawn didn't say anything. He just shook his head no. Bret took his hands off of Shawn's shoulder's and stood on his sides. Bret knelled down and put his hand under Shawn's chin and turned his face so he would look at him.

"Lets not play anymore of these cat and mouse games angel." Bret said.

Shawn turned away from Bret and stood up. He was about to sprint out of the door but Bret was prepared for that. Bret stood up and grabbed Shawn and pulled his close to him so that Shawn's back was against his chest.

"Stop it Bret. I can't, we can't." Shawn sobbed.

"Angel, it doesn't matter that you're of a lower class." Bret tried to explain but Shawn stopped him.

"It's not that…if we get together, people are going to start digging in my past. They're going to want to know about my family. I don't want any of that reflected back on you." Shawn said and slummed over in defeat.

Bret turned him around and made Shawn look at him. "Tell me." Shawn didn't say anything. "Tell me about your family."

"My grandpa is Richard Flair." Shawn said and Bret's eyes widen.

"The man that killed General Nash." Bret had heard how the old man was crazy and killed the general in one of his crazy fits of rage. He was taken into custody and later executed for his crime under the old king.

"Yeah, everyone remembers him as a crazy old man that killed out of cold blood but that's not the case." Shawn looked up at Bret. "General Nash raped my mother."

"What?"

"Before my grandmother died, she told me everything." Shawn starts. "My mom was coming home from work and Nash and his boys were out drinking, having a good time, and they saw my mom and he had his way with her. She told my grandpa who told the police but they didn't believe him because Nash was a general. He couldn't possible do something like that. Well, my granddad decided to get his own revenge and you know how the rest of the story goes." Shawn looked down. "No one knows who I really am expect Brian. I changed my last name to Michaels after my grandma died and came here for work."

"Your mother?"

"Left after I was born." Shawn stated. "I reminded her too much of him." Shawn let out a shaky breath and let some tears fall. "You're a damn good general Bret and I don't want to ruin you."

"Hey, look at me." Shawn raised his head. "If they fine out anything, you tell them what you told me and if they don't believe you, then they can go to hell. I want to be happy and you make me happy and if I have to give my position, I will because I just want to be happy and I want you to be happy. What makes you happy?"

"You do Bret." Shawn answered.

"The don't worry about anything else." Bret put his hand on the back of Shawn's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shawn opened his mouth and let Bret deepen the kiss. Shawn sighed. He could really get used to this.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty." Brian said and Hunter looked up.<p>

"Come over here and sit by me." Hunter requested and Brian walked over to the couch and sat down where Hunter had patted the couch, which was awfully close to him.

"How are you?" Hunter asks and places his hand on Brian's shoulders. "Doctor wouldn't tell me anything about your condition after the fall."

"Oh, there's no need to worry, I'm fine." Brian started. "You caught me so everything is fine and in its correct place." Brian said and Hunter nodded.

"Who knew playing catch with my dad would help me one day." Hunter said and Brian chuckled.

"Yeah, who knew?" Brian repeated and looked down at his hands in his lap. He was starting to feel a bit strange.

"Hey." Hunter said and Brian looked up. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brian repeated.

"Good because I want to show you these." Hunter leaned forward and took off the black cloth that covered the coffee table.

Brian looked at the table and his eyes almost popped out of his head but he managed to keep his composure. "Those are very nice." Brian said as he looked at his masks that were perfectly laid out on the beautiful coffee table. "Are they yours?"

_So, he wants to play that game, huh?_ Hunter thought. "No, they belong to someone I really love but…I don't think he loves me back."

"Why do you think that, your majesty."

"Please, there's no need to be formal." Hunter started. "But I think it's because every time I confess my feeling for him, he runs away like he can't stand to be near me."

"Maybe he does love you too." Brian said. He couldn't believe Hunter was questioning his feelings. Of course, he loved him. Why else would he let him kiss him. "Maybe he's just worried?"

"What could he possible be worried about?" Hunter asked. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

Brian shrugged. "Maybe…maybe he's worried about what others may think. Maybe he's worried about hurting you."

"Hurting me?" Hunter questioned. "Why would I get hurt?"

Brian shrugged again. "Maybe he's of a lower class and is worried that his status will hurt you politically."

Hunter sighed. "The young people in my cabinet don't care and the old people only care as long as he can give me an heir." Hunter started. "As long as he can give me at least one child then everyone will be happy."

Brian let himself smile but only a small smile. He was a carrier. He could give the king a child. He could be happy.

"Brian, do you want to be happy?" Hunter asked.

"Of course, everyone wants to be happy." Brian answered.

"Then Brian." Hunter pushed Brian down on the couch and Hunter crawled on top of him and pinned him down. Brian gasped. "Don't ever run away from me again."

Brian smiled up at Hunter. "I won't. I promise." Hunter smiled and leaned down and kissed Brian on the lips. Brian wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck, pulling him closer, and Hunter placed his hands on Brian's slender hips.

"I hope we're not interrupting."

Hunter broke the kiss when he heard Bret's voice rumble through the air. Hunter and Brian turned their head's and looked towards the door. Bret and Shawn were standing the door frame. Bret had his arms wrapped securely around Shawn's waist, as if he was scared that Shawn might run off again.

Hunter got off of Brian and helped him up. "What do you want?" He asked Bret, he was a little pissed that he just interrupted his make out session.

"It's time to eat. You know how chef gets when we're late. Come on." Bret said and laughed when Hunter gave him a mean look. "There will be plenty of time for that later." Bret said and left the room with Shawn still plastered to his side.

Hunter grabbed Brian and pulled him tight to his side and they left his office as well, following in behind a giggling Shawn and Bret.

"Why are you holding me so tight?" Brian asked.

"The way you run, I'm not taking any chances." Hunter said and Brian laughed.

"I told you. I'm not running anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	9. Yes

**MONTHS LATER**

"I thought you said you wouldn't run anymore." Hunter yelled and Brian giggled as he hide behind the fountain outside. Brian loved playing this hide and seek game, against Hunter's will of course.

These past few months had been amazing for Brian. He had never been more happy in his life. At first, he had a very hard time adjusting to his new life. He was no longer a servant in the palace, he was the king's lover. With this new title, it brought along a lot of jealousy from some of his former co-workers and friends. The jealousy had gotten so bad that one day a servant 'accidentally' wasted hot coffee all over the new designer suit Hunter had just bought from him.

At that moment, Brian just wanted to admit defeat. He was tired of the torment he had received from his former friends and he just wanted to leave. He loved Hunter but he couldn't take the pain of being hated. This was until Hunter kissed him senseless and told him that everything was going to be fine. The next day, the servants that were causing Brian trouble were fired and the rest were given a very stiff warning. They were to respect Brian as if he were Hunter. After that, its been smooth sailing.

"Gotcha." Hunter said and grabbed Brian. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him up, and hugged him close to his chest.

"How did you find me?" Brian said as he struggled in Hunter's large and muscular arms. "You cheated."

"Baby, I'll always find you so I don't know why we play this game." Hunter said as he sat down on the edge of the fountain with Brian in his lap.

"That wasn't fair…you caught me off guard." Brian said and laughed.

Hunter kissed Brian's cheek. "Lucky me." Hunter kissed Brian's neck and inhaled his sweet scent. God, he was so hopelessly in love.

Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I got something for you." Hunter said and handed to box to Brian.

"Hunter." Brian took the box. Hunter was always showering him with gifts and presents. "I told you about this."

"Just open it baby."

Brian opened the box and gasped. He almost fell out of Hunter's lap when he was it. It was a beautiful three stone engagement ring. The middle stone was a diamond princess cut and the two outside stones were emeralds and were round cut. The band was made of 24K white gold. Brian couldn't believe it.

"Hunter."

"Say yes." Hunter replied before Brian could say anything else. Brian turned to look at Hunter.

"Yes." Hunter took the ring out of the box and placed it on Brian's finger. He grabbed Brian's head and kissed him deeply. Happiness was his.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the palace…**

"You cheated." Bret said as he watched Shawn take all of his chips.

"I did not cheat." Shawn started as he stacked his chips. "I thought you would've been a much better card player than that." Shawn said. "You want to play again." Shawn looked across the table and saw that Bret had no one chips.

"Oops, guess I win."

"No, I have something." Bret pulled out a red velvet box and put it on the table.

"What's that?" Shawn asked and Bret shrugged.

"You'll have to beat me to fine out." Bret started. "Blackjack and I'm dealing." Bret said and took the cards from Shawn. "Because you cheat."

"I did not cheat." Shawn said as he giggled. Shawn watched as Bret shuffled up the cards. Shawn smiled as he thought about all of the good times they had had over the months. He should have never ran away from Bret on the first night that they had met. He should have stayed and let him love him. But that didn't matter anymore, he was with Bret now and nothing could take him away from him.

"Alright." Bret said and dealt the cards, two for Shawn and two from himself.

Shawn looked at his cards and smiled. "I'll stay." Bret picked up another card and looked at it. He smiled too.

"20 beat that." Bret said as he flipped over his cards triumphantly.

"21." Shawn said and flipped over his ace and king.

"What the." Bret looked up at Shawn. "You cheated."

"How did I cheat?" Shawn said as he grabbed the box. "You dealt the card." Shawn opened up the red box. "Oh Bret." Inside the box was a platinum ring with gold accents with a round diamond in the center with smaller diamonds surrounding it in a bee like shape. Shawn looked up and saw Bret down on one knee in front of him.

"Will you marry me Shawn?" Bret asked and Shawn shook his head yes. He couldn't even speak because he was so shocked and so happy. Bret took the ring out the box and put it on Shawn's finger. Shawn leaned down and kissed Bret.

"You make me so happy."

**The Next Day**

Hunter and Bret sat back and watched as their fiancés looked over each others rings and started making wedding plans. They both had big dopey looking smiles on their faces. They were so happy that soon everything would be official. They would be with their loves for the rest of their lives and no one could do anything about it.

"Hey." Shawn yelled and they looked him. "Hart, wipe that stupid look off of you face and help me plan our wedding."

"Yeah, you too Hunter." Brian yelled.

"Is this what we're going to have to deal with for the rest of our lives?" Bret asked.

"I can handle it." Hunter said.

"Me too." Bret agreed as they walked over to their lovers. They could totally handle this.

**A few Weeks Later…**

Stephanie opened up the two invitations that her family had just gotten in the mail. "Oh my God."

"What?" Sunny asked.

"Hunter and Brian are getting married." Stephanie said as she read the invite.

"Oh, that's good." Sunny said and went back to filing her nails.

Stephanie grabbed the other invitation and opened it. "Bret and Shawn are getting married too."

"What?" Sunny jumped off the couch.

"Yeah, a week after Hunter and Brian get married."

Sunny ripped the invite from Stephanie's hands and read it over. This could not be happening. This was supposed to be her. It was suppose to say Bret and Sunny not Bret and Shawn. The wrong S name was spelled out in silver and gold cursive letters. Sunny was furious.

"Told you to get over him."

"Shut up, Stephanie." Sunny said as she stormed up to her room. No one was allowed to be with Bret except her and if they really do get married in a few weeks from now, well, Sunny would just have to do something with Shawn Michaels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to post the link so you guys could see how their rings looked but FF is not letting me -sigh- If you're curious, just send me a PM. Up to nine chapters, stay tuned for more!**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	10. I Do

"Brian." Shawn said and shook his best friend.

"Mmm sleeping." Shawn sighed and threw the covers off of Brian.

"Brian, you have to wake up. You're getting married today." Shawn said before opening the blinds.

"I'm getting married today." Brian said sleepily and rolled over. Brian gasped and popped out of bed. "I'm getting married today." Brian looked at the clock. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes now." Shawn answers. "So, get your ass into the bathroom, bath, brush your teeth and do whatever else you need to do so you can get dress." Brian rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He had to get perfect for Hunter.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're in here working." Bret said as he walked into Hunter's office. He had been trying to find his best friend for a while now and was afraid he had jumped town.<p>

"I'm nervous." Hunter said. "You know I work when I get nervous." Bret grabbed Hunter and lead him back to him room.

"There's no need to be nervous." Bret opened the door and threw Hunter in his room. "Now get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes." Bret said and left to go find his honey.

* * *

><p>Shawn laid out Brian's clothes on his bed and smiled. He was so happy for his beast friend. He would be in this position next week and he couldn't wait.<p>

"Shawn, you guys decent?"

"Yeah, babe, Brian is in the bathroom." Shawn replied and Bret walked into the room. He walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss.

"How's Brian?"

"He seems pretty OK."

"Well Hunter is a nervous wreck." Bret answered and Shawn looked at Bret.

"Really."

"Yes, I caught him doing paper work."

"Oh God…hopefully we're aren't like that next week."

"We won't because we're not weird." Bret said.

"I heard you Bret." Brian yelled from the bathroom.

"Well, I think that's my cue." Bret said and left.

Brian walked out of the bathroom with his white robe wrapped around him. "Lets get me ready."

* * *

><p>Stephanie laughed along with Bret as they watched Hunter try and tie his silk tie. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking and he kept getting the thing in knots.<p>

"Here, let me." Stephanie said and went over to Hunter and fixed his tie. "There, now you're perfect."

"Thanks Steph, you're a great friend." Hunter turned and looked at Bret. "Unlike someone else in this room."

"Hey, shut it."

Stephanie laughed at the two men. "So where are you going for your honeymoon."

"I'm taking Brian to my summer house in St. Lucia but we're not going until after Hart's wedding. We have to be here to see that."

"St. Lucia is really nice this time of year." Stephanie said. "I can't wait until David proposes to me."

"Did you guys just start dating?" Bret asked.

"You only been with Shawn for four months." Stephanie retorted.

"Touché my friend, touché."

"Majesty." A servant popped his head in. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Brian looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the all white suit he was wearing. Most of his hair was pulled back in a beautiful diamond hair pin but some of his bangs fell in front of his face.<p>

"You look so beautiful." Shawn said. "I might cry…that's how good you look."

"Please don't cry." Brian started. "This little bit of make-up I have on is not waterproof."

Shawn laughed and then hugged his best friend. "God, I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too." Brian said and they looked in the mirror at each other.

"I still say…you should have worn a dress and heels." Shawn said and Brian pushed him.

"Maybe…on the honeymoon." Brian said and giggled.

"Thanks for holding off your honeymoon for us."

Brian waved him off. "There was no way I was going to miss your wedding and besides I'm in so…"

"Brian, Shawn." Brian and Shawn looked up at the worker. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Hunter and Bret stood on one side of the aisle and Shawn stood on the other side, waiting for the doors to open and Brian to march down the aisle. The music started up and everyone stood up. The doors opened, revealing Brian to the world.<p>

Brian smiled brightly as he walked down the long aisle to his husband to be. Brian looked at Hunter as saw that he was smiling from ear to ear. He was smiling so hard that Brian knew his face would soon hurt.

Hunter took Brian's hand and helped him up the few stairs. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Brian blushed.

"Let us bow our heads." The bishop said and he prayed. After the bishop prayed, he started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we gathered here today to join his majesty King Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his lover Brian Kendrick in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold you peace." No one said anything so the bishop continued on.

"The rings please." The bishop said and Bret gave Hunter a ring and Shawn gave Brian a ring. "Your majesty, do you take Brian to be your spouse. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Do." Hunter said, smiling as he slipped Brian's wedding band and engagement ring on his finger.

The bishop turned to Brian. "Brian, do you take his majesty the king to be your spouse. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Do." Brian said and put Hunter's silver emerald encrusted wedding band on his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your spouse."

Hunter took Brian in his arms and kissed him passionately. Brian smiled into the kiss when he heard the everyone cheer. They were all happy for them but no one was happier than him.

Introductions had been made, the cake had been cut, and Hunter and Brian had had there first dance together. Now, Brian was currently partying on the dance floor with his best friend Shawn.

"You know." Shawn said as he danced. "I'm the reason for all of this."

"How so?"

"I tricked you into going to that masquerade." Shawn started. "If I would've listen to you none of this would have happened."

"Whatever." Brian answered but Shawn did have a point. It was his idea to go to the party. "You know, we'll be having a repeat of this moment next week."

"Yeah but repeats are good." Shawn said. Shawn was startled when he felt and arm wrap around his waist but he quickly relaxed when he noticed it was Bret.

"So sorry Brian but I want to dance with my baby." Bret said as the song turned into a slow one.

Hunter came up and took Brian into his arms and started to slow dance with him.

"You look so good babe."

"Thank you husband." Brian said.

"You welcome husband." Hunter said. "I like that…husband." Brian chuckled.

"Hey." They turned to their right and saw Shawn and Bret dancing next to them. "If you guys want to sneak off, you can. We'll distract everyone." Bret said and they danced away.

"You want to sneak away?" Hunter asked in a low voice and a blush crept on Brian's face.

"Yeah if you want to." Brian said and Hunter maneuvered them out of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Sunny watched as Bret spun Shawn around and danced with him. This wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She should be the one in his arms. She should be the one laughing and smiling and that whore, Shawn, should be in his whore's place. Sunny looked over at her sister and Dave dancing and smiling. Stephanie might have given up on Hunter but she wasn't weak. Sunny smirked. She would have Bret and if she couldn't, Shawn couldn't. Sunny got up and left the reception. She had a meeting to attend.<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter picked up Brian and carried him up the stairs. "Hey, I can walk."<p>

Hunter didn't reply. He just kept walking until he was at their bedroom door. He opened the door and walked in, kicking it close behind him, and laid Brian on the bed. Hunter crawled on top of him. Brian looked at his husband and smiled while running his fingers through his husband's blonde hair. He was hoping that Hunter made the first move because he was super nervous.

Hunter leaned down and kissed Brian. Brian opened his mouth and let Hunter's tongue slide into his mouth, letting him taste his sweetness. Hunter broke the lip lock to kiss along Brian's jaw line and then down to his neck.

Hunter started to pull on Brian's clothes. "We don't need these." He said before he started to undress Brian. He stripped Brian of all of his clothes until he got down to his underwear. Hunter stopped and looked at the white lacy thong. Hunter looked up at Brian and he blushed.

"It was in the bag with my clothes…I thought you might like it." Brian said and Hunter kissed him.

"You know me so well." Hunter said and kissed down Brian's body. Hunter let his tongue come out flick over Brian's nipple before latching on to it. Brian gasped and arched off the bed. Hunter moved over to the other bud until he satisfied and kissed his way down Brian's stomach. Hunter grabbed Brian's thong and Brian lifted his hips so Hunter could slide it off.

Hunter threw Brian's underwear somewhere before turning his attention to the thing in between his husband's legs. Hunter reached out and stroked it, rubbing the head of it with his thumb. Brian threw his head back and moaned.

"Tell me what you want." Hunter said. He wanted this night to be perfect for Brian.

"Mmm, I want you to, mmm, do as you please with me." Brian moaned out. He didn't care, he just wanted Hunter to take him.

Hunter leaned down and kiss the tip of Brian's cock before opening his mouth and taking it all down his throat.

"Ah Hunter." Brian moaned as Hunter swallowed and sucked around him. Hunter bobbed his head up and down fast on his husband's delicious cock. "Hunter." Brian moaned as he fisted Hunter's hair. He had never felt anything like this. It felt so good.

Hunter smiled as he felt Brian withering underneath him and moaning like a slut. He knew his lover was close so he released Brian with a pop. Brian whined at the lost of warmth around his member. Hunter chuckled as he took off all of his clothes.

"Patience." Hunter said as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and crawled back on top of Brian.

Brian looked in between Hunter's legs as he crawled back on to the bed. Brian was amazed at how big he was.

"I don't think it's going to fit." Brian said and Hunter kissed him.

"It will fit." Hunter said as he lubed up his fingers and placed them outside of his lover's entrance. "Trust me." Hunter said before plunging one of his fingers in. Brian arched off the bed and gasped as his Hunter moved inside of him. Hunter slipped another finger in and Brian let out a low moan.

"Oh Hunter." Brian screamed as Hunter hit that sweet spot inside of him. "Hunter do that again, Ah!" Brian threw his head back in pure bliss as Hunter connected with that spot every time he moved his fingers in and out of his body. Hunter looked down at his love and saw how sexy he looked. His mouth open, head thrown back, the light layer of sweat that made him glisten in the moonlight coming from the window. He couldn't take anymore of this, he needed to be in his baby now.

Hunter pulled his fingers out of Brian, grabbed the lube, and lubed up his cock before positioning at Brian's swollen entrance. In one swift motion, he buried all of himself deep inside of Brian.

"Ah." Brian grabbed Hunter's shoulders and arched off the bed. It was much bigger than it looked.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked, worried that he had hurt Brian.

"Please move." Brian answered and Hunter slowly pulled out and thrust back in, making sure to hit Brian's special spot. Hunter kept this slow and sensual pace until he felt Brian starting to tighten around his cock and his own release was close.

"Oh Hunter, Hunter." Brian kept repeating as Hunter pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

"Let go for me…cum baby." As soon as Hunter said that, Brian fell over the edge. Screaming out Hunter's name and coming all over his and Hunter's chests.

Hunter felt Brian's heat clench up around him and he knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer. He moaned Brian's name as he came inside of his blonde. Hunter slumped down on to his lover, making sure not to crush him under his weight.

"I love you." Hunter said as he tried to regain his breath.

"I love you too." Brian repeated as he ran his fingers through Hunter's hair. He was so in love.

* * *

><p>"Is this all…true." Sunny asked the man. The man nodded slowly.<p>

"It's all true…one hundred percent true." The man confirmed and Sunny put the information in her purse and gave the man an envelop.

"It's what we agreed upon, plus an extra tip of working so fast. Thank you." Sunny said and walked away. Bret and Shawn would not be getting married next week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What does Sunny have planned? Will it work? **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	11. I Object

**A Week Later…**

Shawn looked into the mirror at himself. He looked good in his all white suit that resembled the outfit he wore to the masquerade, when he first met Bret. Shawn decided to let his hair be down today since Bret loved it when his hair was down. Shawn smiled brightly into the mirror as he put his silver cross earring in his ear. He was getting married today. Today, he was starting a new and a bright future with Bret.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Brian asked as he came up behind his best friend.

"Because I'm happy." Shawn said. "Not everyone needs to be a nervous wreck on their wedding day, like you."

"Hey." Brian said and pushed him. "I was just acting normal."

"Whatever you say." Shawn said and sighed. "I'm ready to do it. I'm ready to just get married already."

Brian laughed at his friend's anxiousness. "Don't worry. It'll happen and it'll be beautiful. Come on." Brian grabbed Shawn's hand. "It's time to go."

* * *

><p>Bret stood at the alter with Hunter and Brian. Bret was wearing his white dress military outfit with all of his service and rank medals on the coat. Bret's hands shook slightly as he watched Shawn walk down the aisle. He was nervous beyond belief but once he grabbed Shawn's hand and led him up the alter, all of his nervousness melted away. He was here and Shawn was here, nothing else mattered.<p>

"Wow." Bret said and Shawn blushed at Bret's reaction.

"Let us pray." The bishop said before leading everyone in a prayer. After the prayer, the bishop started. " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join General Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold you peace."

"I object." Everyone in the church gasps and Bret and Shawn turn around to address the person. "I object."

"Sunny, what are you doing?" Bret asked. He was furious. It was taking all of the military discipline to not punch her in the face.

"I'm sorry Bret but I can not let you marry him." Sunny said. "He's a liar. He's tricking you, all of you." She said to everyone in the church.

Bret held on to Shawn's hand. "Sunny." Bret said in a warning tone.

"His real name isn't Shawn Michaels. It's Shawn Flair. His grandfather is Richard Flair, the crazy old man that murdered General Nash in cold blood."

"That's not true." Shawn snatched his hand away from Bret and marched down the alter to Sunny. "Yes, Richard Flair is my grandfather and yes I changed my name but my grandfather wasn't crazy and he didn't kill General Nash in cold blood." Shawn stood right in front of Sunny. "He killed Nash because he raped my mother and none of the police would believe him."

"I'm sorry your mother had to go through that and I'm sorry that you're a product of a rape." Sunny said and got in Shawn's face. "But that still doesn't give anyone permission to kill anyone and because of that you shouldn't be allowed to marry Bret. No one will accept you and you will just bring Bret down, every one will take Bret ask a joke." Sunny whispered that last part to Shawn.

"You're pathetic."

"No, you're pathetic." Sunny said. "For thinking Bret could love someone like you…the product of a rape and murderous genes run through your veins. I'm not sure how you can even love yourself. You're nothing but a low class whore."

Tears welled up in Shawn's eyes. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Sunny was right about everything. Shawn let his tears fall as he ran out of the church. Sunny smiled in victory.

"Shawn!" Bret called out but he kept running. He looked at Sunny. "You bitch." He said before running out and Sunny was surprised. She had just saved him from the biggest mistake in his life and he called her a bitch.

"You bitch." Stephanie grabbed Sunny by her blonde hair and pulled here up and behind the alter and into the back of the church. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just saved Bret."

"You just burned down a ton of bridges." Stephanie said. "I told you to get over it. Many men wanted you Sunny but now no one is going to want to be with you."

"Good because I only want Bret."

"Sunny, Bret doesn't want you."

"He will."

"No, he won't." Stephanie told her sister. "And the sooner you realized that, the better." Stephanie said grabbed her sister by the hair and opened the door and drug her out of the back way of the church. "Now, you've embarrassed me quite enough today. We're going home and if Dave doesn't want to be with me anymore because of your outburst…I might kill you."

* * *

><p>"Shawn." Bret yelled as he looked for Shawn. "Shawn…damn it." Bret cursed under his breath. Where was he? Bret heard light sniffling so he followed the sound and found Shawn sitting on the floor, back up against the wall, head in his hands. He was crying.<p>

Bret knelled down in front of him. "Shawn." Shawn looked up at Bret. He cheeks stained with tears. "Don't cry baby."

"I told you this was going to happen." Shawn sobbed. "I told you people were going to start digging." Shawn covered his face with his hands and cried more.

"Please don't cry angel." Bret touched the top of Bret's head. "I hate it when you cry."

Shawn took his hands from his face and looked at Bret. "This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and she ruined it. She ruined everything and now we can't get married."

"Angel no." Bret wiped Shawn's tears away. "Nothing or no one is going to stop us from getting married today."

"But she told everyone."

"Fuck her." Bret said. "And fuck everyone else." Bret kissed Shawn's eyes. "I'm marrying you today, and then we are going to have a great reception, and then I'm taking you to Calgary for out honeymoon, and I'm getting my happy ending."

"But Bret."

"No." Bret cut off Shawn. "What your grandfather did was wrong but it has nothing to do with you and if people can't understand it, then they can go to hell." Bret helped Shawn up and wiped the tears from his face. "So, are we doing this." Bret held out his hand and Shawn took it.

"Yeah, that bitch can go to hell." Shawn said and Bret led them back into the church and to the alter as if nothing happened.

"Lets continue." The bishop started. "General Hart, do you take Shawn to be your spouse. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Do." Bret said and put Shawn's ring on his finger.

"And do you Shawn take General Hart to be your spouse. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Do." Shawn said and slide Bret's ring onto his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your spouse."

Bret pulled Shawn in for a sneering kiss and everyone cheered. They were determined to get their happy ending and they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Evil does not prevail...for now *evil laugh*  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	12. Bret and Shawn's Honeymoon

Shawn shivered as he stepped off the plane an into the cold night Calgary air. Shawn moved in closer to Bret, wrapping his arms around Bret's waist as they walked down the steps and to the car.

"Can't believe you grew up in this frozen tundra…no wonder you're so tough." Shawn commented and Bret chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." Bret said. The driver opened up the back door and the couple hopped into the Royce.

"A Rolls huh?" Shawn looked at Bret and he shrugged.

"Only the best for you." Bret said and kissed Shawn.

After the driver placed all of their bags into the trunk, he hopped in the driver's seat and rolled out of the airport and to Bret's house.

Shawn looked out of the window as their driver drove them to Bret's home. He admired the beautiful scenery in Calgary. Canada really was as pretty as people had said.

"What's that?" Shawn asked and Bret looked out of the window.

"That Calgary tower, its an observation tower. I'll take you up there before we leave. It's really pretty at night when you look at the city." Bret looked at Shawn. "Not as pretty as you though." Shawn smiled and blushed.

The driver pulled up at Bret's house and opened to the door for them to get out of the car.

"Wow." Shawn said. "Your house is really nice." Shawn said while looking at it from the outside.

"It gets better." Bret said, grabbing Shawn's hand and leading him inside.

"It did get better…I like it." Shawn said and started looking around the house.

Once the driver brought in all of their bags, Bret tipped him and he left.

"Shawn!"

"Kitchen." Bret went to the kitchen and found Shawn reading a note.

"This Lydia is really nice…she wished us a happy honeymoon."

"Oh Lydia." Bret came up behind Shawn and wrapped his arms around his waist. "She keeps the house for me while I'm gone…make sure everything stays up to date." Bret kissed Shawn on his neck.

"Hm." Shawn turned around and looked at Bret. "So what do you want to do now?" Shawn said and wrapped his arms around Bret's neck.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Bret picked Shawn up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. "Bret." Shawn giggled. "Ah." Shawn yelped when Bret slapped his butt. Bret opened the door to the bedroom and entered, kicking the door closed behind him, and laid Shawn on the bed. Bret crawled on top of Shawn and kissed him. Shawn opened his mouth, letting their tongues dance around.

Bret tugged at the bottom of Shawn's shirt and Shawn broke the kiss to pull his shirt off before going back to Bret's lips. Shawn started to unbutton Bret's shirt and pull it off his shoulders. Bret broke the kiss to take off his shirt and unbutton Shawn's jeans.

Shawn looked up and touched Bret's chest. There were so many scars on his chest and abs. Some were small, some were wide but they were all darker than his complexion and stood out on his chest. Shawn fingers traced over them lightly.

"Bret."

Bret leaned down and kiss Shawn. "Later." Bret said and went back to working on Shawn's tight jeans. "Why are these things so tight?"

Shawn chuckled before lifting his hips and helping his husband take off his jeans and underwear. "You're not allowed to where those anymore?" Bret said before attacking Shawn's neck, kissing and sucking on it.

Shawn was about to say something but Bret grabbed ahold of his member and started to stroke it. Shawn bit his lip to keep the very sluttish moan from coming out of his mouth.

"None of that." Bret said and kissed Shawn. "I want to hear you baby." Bret said and sped up his strokes.

"Nm Bret." Shawn moaned and arched into Bret's hand, loving the feeling of the callous hand wrapped around his member. He wanted Bret so bad. Shawn reached down and started to pull at Bret's belt. Bret took the hint and release Shawn from his grasped and quickly took off his pants and boxers. He crawled back on top of Shawn and kissed him, grounding their cocks together. Shawn moaned into the kiss.

Bret broke the kiss and opened the nightstand drawer. He looked and saw that there were bottles of lube and condoms in there. Lydia would definitely be getting a raise. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom and closed the drawer. He settled himself in between Shawn's open legs and got a look at Shawn's tightness. Bret wanted to taste it so he leaned down and lapped at Shawn's pucker.

"Oh, Bret!" Shawn screamed and almost leaped off the bed as the pleasure ran through his body. Shawn tangled his finger's in Bret's dark mane. Bret pushed his tongue in and started to probe in and out of Shawn, leaving Shawn withering beneath him. Shawn yanked Bret's hair and Bret pulled back.

"I want you Bret." Shawn moaned. He didn't know if he could take anymore of this teasing.

Bret grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers before plunging two inside of Shawn. Shawn gasped and arched off of the bed. Bret moved them in and out, scissoring him.

"Bret!" Shawn yelled as Bret hit his prostate. "Ah, Bret…I want…you please." Shawn managed to get out as Bret hit is prostate on every word. Bret pulled his fingers out and put the condom on and slicked himself up. Bret lined himself up at Shawn's entrance and pushed all the way into his husband.

"Oh God Shawn, you're so tight."

"Please move." Shawn begged and Bret moved his hips, slowing pulling out and pushing back inside of Shawn. When Bret hit that, oh so, sensitive place inside of Shawn, Shawn arched off the bed and cried out Bret's name. He wanted more.

"Harder." Bret complied and snapped his hips faster. He reached down and started to stroke Shawn in time with his thrust when he felt his own climax rising.

"Bret, Bret." Shawn repeated over and over again like a mantra until he came all over his and Bret's stomach. Shawn's insides clamped down around Bret's manhood and sent him over the edge, calling out Shawn's name as he fell. Bret pulled out of Shawn and threw away the condom. He laid next to Shawn and he cuddled next to him as they both drifted off to sleep. They didn't need to say those three words because they already new.

* * *

><p>Shawn was the first one up the next morning. Shawn rubbed his eyes and quietly moaned when he felt the small pain in his back. Shawn turned his attention to Bret's chest and started to trace the scars again. They all looked very old but they had to caused by something very painful, no childhood activity could have caused this.<p>

"Tickles." Bret groaned as he wiped his eyes. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm curious." Shawn answered and looked up at Bret. "Tell me how you got them."

Bret sighed. "The first war with Mexico, I was captured."

Shawn gasped. "What?" Shawn ran his hand over the scars. "They tortured you?"

"Yeah, they held me for four days, trying to get information out of me, until our guys came and saved me. I was only an officer then. I didn't expect for them to risk anyone to come save me because of my rank but they came in guns blazing." Bret said, giving Shawn a brief and not so graphic story.

Shawn kissed Bret. "You're so brave. I probably would have broken down."

Bret kissed Shawn's cheek. "Do I get a present for being so brave?"

"I thought I gave that to you last night…but you can get another later. You promised to take me out."

"Alright, come on." Bret pulled Shawn out of bed so they could get ready for the day.

After eating breakfast, Bret and Shawn left the house and drove back into downtown.

"So where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"I thought we'd get the shopping out of the way first." Bret said and Shawn agreed. Bret drove for a few more minutes until he reached the shopping center and parked. The couple got out of the car and Bret walked over to Shawn and grabbed his hand, leading him inside the mall.

"Damn." Shawn swore as they entered the mall. The mall was four floors and looked like it held every store known to man. Shawn didn't know where to start.

"So where do you want to go first?" Bret asked.

"Let's just walk."

Two hours later, Shawn and Bret had bought things for themselves as well as some clothes and trinkets for Hunter and Brian. Bret and Shawn walked upstairs to the fourth floor and looked around. They had more clothing stores and other shops. Shawn stopped in his tracks when he saw one store's contents in the window.

"A sex shop…in a mall."

Bret looked. "This wasn't here last time I was here."

"Come on." Shawn said and pulled Bret's hand.

"What?" Bret questioned.

"Come on, I've never been in one of these places." Shawn said and walked in the shop, Bret in tow.

The couple looked around at some of the things in the shop.

"Wow." Shawn said as he looked at a dildo. "They come in your size." Bret scoffed.

"That is smaller than mine." Shawn giggled and looked around some more.

"Hey Bret, give me some money." Bret gave Shawn his credit card. "Now, you have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see what I'm going to buy…until tonight." Bret's eyes lit up.

"I'll be outside." Bret left the shop and Shawn hurried up and bought all of his items.

"Alright, lets go." Shawn said as he walked out of the shop. Bret gave his hand and smiled.

"You gonna let me have a peek."

"When we get home."

It was nighttime when Bret and Shawn got back to the house. They were so tired that they just dropped all of the bags on the living room floor and sat on the couch but Bret remembered what Shawn had said. He wanted to know what was in that big bag.

Hey, you said I could find out what was in the bag." Bret said and Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I." Shawn said and grabbed the bag. Bret tried to look in but Shawn drew the bag closer to himself.

"Patience." Shawn said. "I don't think I'm going to show you everything tonight but I will show you this." Shawn said and pulled out a book. Bret grabbed the book and read the cover.

"Kama Sutra. You bought the Kama Sutra?" Bret looked at Shawn in disbelief.

"Yeah." Shawn said and sat next to Bret. "You always hear about it but it seems as if no one as actually read it. I think it'll be a great read."

Bret opened up the book and the two started reading along as the book described sexual positions and since Shawn bought the illustrated version, they could see how the positions were supposed to look.

Shawn turned his head to the side and Bret turned the book slightly as the looked at one position.

" Hm, I think I might be flexible enough to do that." Shawn stated.

Bret turned away from the book and looked at Shawn. "Bedroom Now!"

* * *

><p>"Oh Bret, Bret…Ah!" Shawn yelled as he came.<p>

"Fuck, Shawn." Bret grunted as he came hard inside of the condom. Bret tried to pull out but he and Shawn were tangled together.

"Hold on, wait, let me move my leg and my arm." Shawn got his leg and arm unwrapped and Bret was able to pull out and throw the condom away. Bret then rolled over and grabbed the book. "What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Marking this page…we are so doing this again." Bret said and Shawn giggled. Bret rolled back over and spooned Shawn. "I can't wait to see what else is in that bag."

The next day Bret took Shawn to some of Calgary's museums. They went to the Chinese Cultural Centre, Glenbow Museum, and Telus science museum just to name a few. Shawn insisted that they go to the zoo, even in the freezing weather, and who was Bret to say no. Instead of going to a sit down restaurant to eat, they decided to just grab some take out and head home.

Now, the couple was lounging on the rug in front of the fire place. Bret sat up and pulled Shawn in his lap. He kissed him on his lips, then to his neck and shoulders.

"You know." Bret started. "I've been wondering about that bag all day." Shawn got off of Bret's lap, retrieved the bag, and came back. Shawn sat next to Bret and shuffled through it.

"I bought some more lube and condoms." Shawn said and gave them to Bret. "I got this to." Shawn pulled out a green cock ring. "I don't exactly know what this is for." Shawn said and gave it to Bret and Bret smirked. He would make great use of this. Shawn then pulled out a silver vibrating egg. Shawn looked up at Bret and Bret snatched the egg from Shawn's hands. "Strip." Bret demanded.

Shawn stood up and pulled his hair out of the rubber band, letting it fall over his shoulders. Shawn grabbed the bottom of his shirt and, ever so slowly, pulled it over his head. He popped the button on his jeans and undid the zipper. Shawn shook his hips as he pulled his jeans and underwear down. Shawn kicked his jeans and underwear off and did a little dance for Bret.

Bret licked his lips as he watched Shawn moved to a beat in his mind. The way the light from the fireplace hit Shawn's body made him glow like a real angel. Bret grabbed Shawn's wrist and pulled him down in his lap. He kissed Shawn's lips before moving to his neck and shoulders. He flipped them over so Shawn was laying on the rug and Bret was on top of him. Bret grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He placed them at Shawn's pucker before pressing two in. Shawn arched his back as Bret's fingers moved in and out of him at a fast pace, hitting that bundle of nerves each time.

When Bret thought he was well prepped, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the egg. He put an ample amount of lube on it before plunging it into Shawn's heat. Bret grabbed the control and turned it on its lowest setting.

"Ah!" Shawn moaned and jumped when he felt the vibrations go through his body. He wasn't expecting that, expecting so much pleasure.

Bret turned it up a few more notches, sending Shawn into a withering and moaning mess. Bret picked up the cock ring and place it on Shawn. Shawn looked down at the green ring around his cock. He was about to ask Bret about the ring but he forgot his question when he felt the vibrating quicken. "Oh Bret."

Bret smirked as Shawn called out his name. He loved seeing Shawn like this, hair messy, sweaty, eyes closed, mouth parted. He looked so sexy like this. Bret turned the vibrations up as far as the could go.

"Ah!" Shawn moaned loudly and fisted the rug underneath him. He was so close. He was about to come, he could feel it…but he couldn't. Shawn looked down at the ring around his cock, it was blocking his orgasm. Shawn reached down to take it off but Bret slapped his hand away.

"No, not until I say so." Bret said and Shawn whined.

"Bret please." Shawn begged. Bret turned off the egg and pulled it out of Shawn. Bret stood up and took off his pants and boxers before settling back in between Shawn's legs. He grabbed a condom and put it. "Hands and knees." Bret ordered.

"Yes sir." Shawn moaned and was quickly on his hands and knees. Bret lubed himself before lining up and plunging into Shawn's pink pucker. Bret grabbed Shawn's hips and roughly thrust into him. Shawn moaned and fisted the rug. He called out Bret's name as he hit that sensitive place inside of him. Shawn needed to come. He needed to come badly, it was almost starting to hurt.

"Bret please."

"Please what?" Bret grunted as he continued to pummel Shawn.

"Please ah, let me ah come sir." Shawn struggled to say. Bret reached underneath Shawn and pulled the ring off of his cock and started to stroke it roughly. It didn't take long for Shawn to reach his climax, spraying the white rug beneath him with his seed. Bret followed Shawn as he spilled his seed into the condom. Bret slumped over on Shawn and kissed his shoulder.

"There's more…in there for another day." Shawn said and Bret smiled.

**A Few Days Later…**

Tonight was there last night in Calgary and Shawn was determine to make the most of it. The couple was currently cuddled up in the large king size bed watching something on the television. Shawn sat up, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Shawn jumped of the bed and went for the door.

"Wher-."

"I'll be right back." Shawn said as he ran out of the room, cutting Bret off. Bret just shook his head.

A minute later, Shawn came running back in the room with the bag from the sex shop. Bret raise and eyebrow. "I told you there was more." Shawn crawled on the bed with the bag. He reached in the bag and pulled out some handcuffs and looked at Bret.

"Do you wanna play?" Shawn asked cutely.

"You know it baby." Shawn grabbed Bret's hand and handcuffed them to the bed. He got off the bed and went the master bath.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bret asked.

"I'll be right back." Shawn said and disappeared into the bath.

After a few minutes went pass, Bret was starting to think something was up. Shawn wasn't just going to leave him here…like this, handcuffed to a bed. Bret was about to call out for Shawn but the bathroom door opened with a click and Shawn stepped out.

"Damn." Bret swore and swallowed hard. He could already feel his lower regions stirring.

Shawn was wearing a Canadian themed school girl outfit. He had on a tight white oxford shirt with red buttons that he had tied up to show off his abs. His micro mini red and white plaid skirt was pulled down enough so Bret could see the straps of the white thong peeking out. Shawn's white heels with the red bottoms clicked as he walked across the hardwood floor to the bed. Shawn crawled onto the bed and straddled Bret.

"You like my outfit?" Shawn asked and Bret smirked.

"I'd like it better if it was on the floor." Bret momentarily forgot about the handcuffs and tried to move his hands but he couldn't. "And if I could touch you."

Shawn leaned down and gave Bret an open mouth kiss. Shawn palmed Bret through his pants and felt how hard he was. Bret moaned into the kiss and Shawn pulled back.

"Wow, someone's happy." Shawn said and kissed and sucked at Bret's neck, leaving a nice dark mark. Shawn undid Bret's pants and pulled the down along with his boxers. Shawn grabbed the base of Bret's cock and watched as precum dribbled down it. "I wanna taste it." Shawn said and licked from the base of Bret's manhood all the way up to the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Bret threw his head back in pure bliss.

"Mmm so good." Shawn moaned before opening his mouth and letting the tip of Bret's cock in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Shawn, fuck." Bret swore as he felt Shawn's mouth on his sex. He hot mouth felt so good around him.

Shawn took more of Bret unto his mouth until he had him all down his throat. He was so glad he had practiced on that dildo he had bought. It wasn't as big as Bret but it helped him suppress his gag reflex. Bret trembled beneath him as he sucked and swallowed around his cock. Shawn chuckled around him and Bret almost came then and there. Shawn slide up Bret's cock and released it was a pop.

Shawn reached over Bret and got a condom and some lube. Shawn took off his thong and sat in between Bret's legs and placed on of his legs on each side of him so Bret could see right up his skirt, he could Shawn's member and his tight pink pucker.

Shawn watched as Bret licked his lips. He smiled and grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. He pulled his skirt up a little more and placed his fingers at his entrance. He rubbed the outside of his entrance before pushing two finger inside of him. Shawn threw his head back and moaned.

Bret watched as Shawn fucked himself on his own two fingers. Bret moved his hands against the cuffs, he wanted to touch Shawn so bad, but he couldn't. Shawn looked so sexy with his head thrown back and his name on his lips.

Shawn looked at Bret, his pupils dilated, his cock rock hard and leaking. He loved teasing Bret like this. Shawn threw his head back as he hit his prostate. "You want me baby?"

"Yeah." Bret hissed out. He needed Shawn now.

Shawn took his fingers out of himself and grabbed the condom and rolled it over Bret's cock. He lubed Bret up before positioning himself over Bret and impaling himself on his husband's cock. Shawn arched his back and threw his head back as he rode Bret hard.

"Oh Bret, so big." Shawn moaned.

Bret pulled on the cuffs again but to no avail as his lover rode him into oblivion. "Shawn." Bret yelled as Shawn bounced up and down on him, Shawn's tightness getting tighter around him as he rode. He could tell Shawn was getting close and so was he.

Shawn felt his orgasm arise and he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. Shawn started to bounce hard as he reached around and fondled Bret's balls. "Come with me baby." Shawn moaned and after a few more bounces, Shawn and Bret both let go and climaxed.

Shawn unlocked Bret's handcuffs before getting off of Bret's manhood and laying next to him.

"Bret, are you OK?" Shawn asked when Bret didn't move. Bret didn't respond. "Bret."

"Yeah, give me a minute." Bret said as he was still recovering from his orgasm. Bret slowly reached down and took off his condom and threw it in the waist can. He rolled over and pulled Shawn into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Shawn said.

"Fuck." Bret swore. "That was good…you gotta keep this outfit."

Shawn giggled. "I do have two more things in the bag." Shawn said, referring to the dildo and anal beads. "But I guess you'll have to use those on me on the plane ride home."

And suddenly, morning just wouldn't come soon enough for Bret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't going to do a honeymoon chapter but I decided the couples needed to have some fun times after that mess of a wedding.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	13. Hunter and Brian's Honeymoon

Hunter grabbed Brian's hand and led him to the limo that was waiting to take them to his summer home. The night air in St. Lucia was just as hot as it would be in the morning. Brian looked around as saw the tall palm trees blowing in the breeze and how the moon made everything look pretty. He knew he would have a good time here.

Hunter and Brian crawled into the limo and waited for the driver to get all of their bags and put them into the truck. Once everything was loaded up, the driver drove them to the house.

"So, what's your house like?" Brian asked and Hunter kissed his forehead.

"You'll see."

The limo came to a stop and Brian assumed they were here. The driver opened up the door and Hunter and Brian stepped out.

"It's like a mini version of the palace." Brian commented as the outside décor was similar to their home. Hunter smiled and led Brian into the house, the driver followed with the bags. Brian went to look around as Hunter and the driver put away their luggage. Once everything was settled, the driver left and Hunter went to go find Brian.

Brian pressed his hands to the sliding glass door and looked outside at the beach and the ocean. The water looked so pretty under the moonlight. Brian smiled as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"You wanna take a dip?" Hunter asked, motioning to the ocean. Brian chuckled.

"I can't swim." Brian admitted, embarrassed.

"Don't worry." Hunter said in Brian's ear. "I won't let you drown."

After changing into their swimming suits, the couple walked outside hand in hand.

"Wait." Brian stopped and looked at Hunter. Brian jumped on Hunter, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arm's around Hunter's neck. "You need to be my flotation device." Brian explained and Hunter laughed as he walked them into the water. The water was a bit cooler than they both expected but they quickly adjusted to it.

Hunter kissed Brian on the lips. "You wanna learn how to swim?"

Brian laughed. "Um, I don't really feel like dying today…ask me that again in sixty years."

It was Hunter's turn to laugh. "I'm not going to let you drown…don't you trust me."

"I do." Brian said, running his fingers through Hunter's damp hair. "Just not at this particular moment."

Hunter gasped in fake hurt. "I am offended." Hunter said and kissed Brian. "Do you know what happens when people offend the king?" Hunter said and kissed Brian again.

"No, what happens?" Brian asked playing along.

"They get punished." Hunter said and started kissing and sucking on Brian's neck, biting the junction between the neck and shoulders. Brian gasped. He secretly loved it when Hunter was rough with him. Brian tangled his fingers and Hunter's hair and pushed him in closer, if that was even possible.

Hunter moved his hand down the small of Brian's back to cup his glorious ass the was under the water. Hunter slipped on his hands inside of Brian's trunks and grabbed his bubble butt. Hunter ran his fingers down the crack until his finger reached Brian's tight pucker. Hunter circled around his entrance before plunging in, using the water as a lubricant.

"Hunter." Brian moaned when he felt his husband's finger invade his body. Brian threw his head back in pleasure as Hunter moved his finger in and out of his body. He wrapped his arms and legs around Hunter tighter as he felt his finger hit that spot inside of him. "Ugh, Hunter right there." Brian yelled.

Hunter added another finger and pressed hard onto that bundle of nerves inside of Brian and Brian's whole body clenched around his, as if he was holding on for dear life. Brian screamed his name and threw his head back. They way he looked right now was so sexy. He needed him not. Hunter walked out of the water and towards the beach. He eased his fingers out of Brian and laid him down on the sand. He quickly took of his trunks and stripped Brian of his.

He kissed Brian as he lined up with his entrance and sunk all of his member into Brian's heat.

"Ah." Brian moaned in pain and pleasure. He could feel Hunter's thickness stretching him and even though he was in a slight pain, he wanted more. "Hunter." Brian moaned and wrapped his legs around Hunter. The king got the message and started to move. He slowly thrusts in and out of Brian as they made love under the moonlight.

As they both reached their climaxes, they called out each others names. Hunter held Brian like his life depended on it as he spilled inside of Brian. Brian wrapped his limbs tighter around Hunter as he came all over Hunter's stomach. Hunter slowly pulled out of Brian and picked his up, carrying inside the house.

The couple took a quick shower before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, the newlywed couple woke up early and had a quick shower and breakfast before roaming the streets in St. Lucia. Brian wanted to see all he could see of the small island before returning home. They walked hand in hand up and down the street, Brian running from shop to shop and Hunter following behind pulling out his credit card when needed. The couple, mostly Brian, had bought quite a bit and they had even bought some presents for Shawn and Bret.<p>

Brian was looking in a shop window when he heard music. Brian looked around and saw a crowd gathering a few blocks away from them.

"Lets go down there." Brian said and pulled Hunter down the street. Brian and Hunter pushed their way thru the crowd to see what was going on. Finally, they had made it up front. In the middle of the circle were women and men dancing while some other people played drums. Brian watched as the men and women matched the way they shook their hips to the beat of the drum, following the drum as if it was a recipe.

Brian moved along with the drums as well, keeping up with the beat. When a women dancing looked up and noticed how well Brian moved, she went over to him and asked him to join in their dance. Brian shook his head no but the women insisted.

"Go baby." Hunter said. "Show them how it's done." Hunter nudged Brian forward and Brian followed the lady to the middle of the circle and started dancing.

Hunter watched as his little one danced along, swing his hips to the drums. Brian had a natural swing in his hips and Hunter couldn't help but look. He say some other men in the crowd staring at his little blonde. Hunter smirked knowing the blonde was all his and none of these men would ever have him.

Brian danced for a few more minutes before leaving. Brian and Hunter walked around for a few more minutes before stopping at this small café on the boardwalk. The couple looked at the beautiful blue ocean as they waited for their food.

"How did you learn how to dance like that?" Hunter asked and Brian giggled.

"I was never taught how to dance…I guess it's just one of those natural things."

"Well, I like it. You should dance more often." Hunter suggested.

"I'll take note of that." Brian said as the waiter brought their food.

The couple quickly ate and head back to the house. Hunter and Brian put all of their shopping bags away. Hunter fell onto the couch and Brian went over to the radio. He turned it on a jazz like song filled the air. "You know, they have a jazz festival here every year." Brian said as he walked over to Hunter.

"Really."

"Yeah, we should come back for one." Brian said and stood in front of Hunter.

"We should." Hunter's lips curled up in a smile as Brian started dancing in front of him, shaking and gyrating his hips sexily to the song.

"I think it'll be fun." Brian said and turned so his back was to Hunter, still dancing.

Hunter smiled as Brian gave him a perfect view of his perfect backside. Hunter wanted to reach out and touch it but Brian was a little bit too far away. It didn't matter though, he would be touching it by the end of the night.

Brian snapped his fingers to the beat as he shifted from left to right. Brian stopped snapping and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, deciding to turn this into a striptease. Brian slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He looked back at Hunter and saw him basically drooling and in a trance. He threw his shirt at Hunter's face and he jolted out of whatever he was in. Hunter caught the shirt and threw it on the floor. Brian giggled and went back to his dancing. Brian unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans but didn't pull them down.

"Damn tease." Hunter mumbled but the mumble was loud enough for Brian to hear and Brian laughed.

"Patience."

"Patience is not a virtue." Hunter grunted. This dance was really turning him on. He was already super hard in his jeans and Brian wasn't even naked yet.

Brian continued to dance for a little while longer before pulling his jeans down slowly, revealing his bright red thong. He bent over to take them off of his foot and threw them to his side. He heard Hunter groan as he straighten up. Brian turned around and gave Hunter a frontal view. Hunter crooked his finger at him, telling him to come here, and he obeyed.

When Brian was close enough, Hunter grabbed him and pulled him in his lap, so Brian was straddling him.

"When did you buy this?" Hunter asked in a lust filled voice as he fingered the lace thong.

"I didn't…it was a wedding gift."

"We'll have to send them a thank you." Hunter said before latching his mouth onto Brian. Brian moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Hunter's tongue slide in.

Hunter broke the sloppy kiss. "Take your thong off." Brian stood up and took his thong off and Hunter pulled down his pants and underwear, his erect cock popping out. Brian crawled in Hunter's lap again and kiss him and grounded there cocks together, earning a moan from both of them.

"Want you." Brian said between kissed.

"Lube." Hunter didn't want to hurt his little blonde.

"No…too far away." Brian pulled away and positioned himself over Hunter's girth. "I can take you like this." Brian said and started to sit on Hunter's cock.

"Ah!" Brian yelled as the thick head pushed into his body. He held on to Hunter's shoulders as he lowered himself on his cock.

Hunter held his hips and guided Brian down. It took all of his power not to thrust up into the tight heat. Once Brian was fully sheathed on his cock, Hunter threw his head back in pure bliss. Brian was tight around him. After a few moments, Brian began to bounce on Hunter's member. He went all the way up and slammed back down on it, hitting that button inside of him each time.

"Hunter." Brian moaned and leaned down, kissing and sucking Hunter's neck as he bounced.

"Shit." Hunter swore as Brian bounced harder and bit his neck. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

Brian trembled as he felt his orgasm grow closer and closer. Brian picked up the pace, slamming roughly onto Hunter's cock. Hunter reached down and stroked Brian in time with his bouncing. Brian came screaming Hunter's name and Hunter followed as soon as Brian's insides clenched around him.

"Love you." Brian said, breathlessly.

"Love you too."

**A Few Days Later…**

Hunter and Brian walked, hand in hand, to the huge white yacht that was docked at the end of the bank. Brian gasped and pointed.

"That's yours?" Brian questioned.

"Yeah, come on." Hunter said and led Brian to the yacht.

Hunter and Brian stepped onto the deck of the yacht and the driver was there to greet them. Hunter told he to take them out far and dock. He wanted to be in solitude with his blonde. The driver fully understood and went to the driving controls, leaving the king and his queen alone on the deck.

Hunter walked over to where Brian was. He was sitting on one of the lounging chairs putting on skin screen.

"Get my back please." Brian said and Hunter took the sun screen and rubbed it all over his back and Brian returned the favor.

Once Hunter finished putting on his sun screen, he picked Brian up and sat down on the lounging chair, placing Brian on top of him. He wrapped his arms tight around Brian's waist and held him. They looked out at the ocean and soaked up the sun, just enjoying each others company.

After a few minutes of enjoying each others company, Hunter wanted to enjoy something else. Hunter nuzzled his nose in his husband's blonde haie before kissing his neck and shoulders. Hunter then moved his hand down Brian's stomach. He slipped his hand under his trunks and grabbed a hold of Brian's cock and started to stroke it.

"Hunter." Brian moaned. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"What if someone sees." Brian moaned as Hunter continued to move his hand.

"Babe, we're in the middle of the ocean." Hunter said and kissed Brian's shoulder.

"The." Brian gasped as Hunter rubbed the tip. "Driver."

"Is doing what he is paid to do…drive and the chef is downstairs doing what I pay him to do…cook. Don't worry." Hunter finished. "Stand up." Brian did and he was told and Hunter stood up as well and walked around him. Hunter pushed Brian so he would lay back down on the lounge chair. Once Brian was laid back, Hunter took off Brian's trunks and settled in between his legs.

Hunter took all of Brian's member into his mouth and Brian moan as his cock hit the back of Hunter's throat. Hunter bobbed up and down his husband's member, running the flat of his tongue alone the large underside vein. Brian tangled his fingers in Hunter's blond hair and called out his name. Hunter released Brian's cock and looked up at his flushed face husband.

"Still worried about people seeing us?" Hunter teased.

"Shut up and suck it." Brian grunted and pushed Hunter's head down. Hunter opened his mouth and accepted his husband's member and chuckled around it, the vibrations sending Brian to new heights.

"Hunter, so close." Hunter hummed around his cock and sucked harder. "Hunter, I'm cumm-Ah!" Brian screamed as he came down Hunter's throat and Hunter greedily took all of his seed down his throat. He released Brian and put his member back in his trunks.

"Hunter." Brian moaned and pulled the king up for a wet, sloppy kiss. When they heard someone clear their throat, Brian pulled away and Hunter looked over his shoulder.

"Dinner's served." The driver said with a slight blush on his face and ran away.

Hunter got off of Brian and helped him up. "You don't think he saw?" Brian asked.

"No but I think he heard." Hunter said and Brian blushed.

The couple went downstairs and was served their dinner. The couple started to eat. Hunter looked over at Brian and nodded he wasn't really eating. He was just pushing his food around on the plate.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Brian was broken out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You haven't eaten anything." This was very unusual because his little one had a monstrous appetite.

"I was just thinking about Shawn and Bret." Brian sighed. "I hope they're having a good time. I hope they aren't too caught up in the whole Sunny situation."

"I believe they're fine." Hunter answered. "Knowing Bret, he's probably dragging Shawn all over Calgary to war museums and such."

"Really?" Brian questioned. He really hoped that was the case. He wanted Shawn to be just as happy, if not happier than he was.

"I know so…Bret doesn't let petty things like that get to him and Shawn is stronger than you give him credit for. They're have a good time."

Brian looked at his husband and smiled. He was right. There was no more need to worry about them.

"Now, lets get back to having a good time." Hunter suggested and they did for the rest of the honeymoon.

The world for them was perfect but how would that world be when they returned home?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since Hunter and Brian had a nearly perfect wedding, I decided to give them a shorter and not as hot honeymoon. Stay tuned for more!**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	14. Introduction to the Madness

Brian looked around the table as he and his husband ate breakfast with his best friend and Bret. Four months had past since all the couples had wed and everything had been relatively perfect for both of the couples. Bret and Shawn hadn't brought up the whole Sunny incident at the wedding and who was Brian to remind them of it. If they wanted to act like it never happened, then Brian was all for it but if Sunny every came around again and caused trouble for Bret and Shawn, Brian would not hesitate like he did at the wedding. He won't act as a queen should, he would punch that bitch's lights out.

Everything for himself and Hunter has been going well but there was one problem. Brian wasn't conceiving. He didn't understand. He was a carrier and most male carriers were actually very fertile, on the contrary to popular belief, and they had never used a condom and Brian has never taken any type of contraceptive. Hunter said it would happen when God felt it was best and Brian agreed but he wanted to get checked out just in case something was wrong inside of him, and if it was, the quicker he gets it fixed the better. That's why Doctor Orton told him to come and see him today after breakfast.

Brian touched his stomach. He really hoped nothing was wrong with him. He really wanted to give Hunter a heir and a couple of spares not only did he want to but he needed to. There is an old law in the books that state if the queen doesn't get pregnant and/or have a baby within the first year of marriage, the cabinet can call for a divorce on grounds of infertility.

"You full baby?" Hunter asked Brian, noticing his hand on his stomach.

"Yeah." Brian says and drops his fork. "I am, that was a great breakfast." Brian wasn't really lying. He was kind of full.

"You hardly ate anything." Shawn commented.

"I did eat." Brian started. "You were to busy looking at Bret to notice."

"Don't…make me jump over this table." Shawn said and laughed. Brian laughed along with him. "Are you going to the doctor today?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Are you coming with me?" Brian asked.

"Sorry, Bret's taking me to meet his commanding officers and some other less important people…Hey!" Shawn yelled when Bret picked up his glass of orange juice and drunk it. Brian and Hunter chuckled.

"What? I was thirsty and you weren't drinking it." Bret answered and took another sip just to irritate Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You know I eat first and drink after I'm done…and you could have just as someone to bring you some more juice." Shawn pointed out and Bret puts the glass down.

"I like your orange juice better baby." Bret winks and Shawn couldn't hide his smile.

"I like your orange juice better baby." Brian mimics Bret and Shawn throws his napkin at Brian as Brian burst into a fit of giggles. Hunter just shook his head at the two. They were so silly together.

"So what's on the agenda today for you Bret?" Hunter asked.

Bret went to answer but he couldn't because he started coughing. Bret held up one finger and coughed some more. He thought he would stop but it didn't.

Shawn put his hand on Bret's back and rubbed circles in his back. "Baby, are you OK? Did the juice go down the wrong pipe?"

Bret went to answer but he couldn't. He put one hand on his throat and the other over his mouth. He felt as if something was coming up, like he was about to vomit. Bret coughed again and something flew out of his mouth and onto his hand. Bret looked at his hand and his eyes widen. It was a black mucus and that was the last thing he saw before falling out of his chair and passing out.

"Bret!" Shawn screamed and went to his side, Hunter and Brian followed.

Shawn looked in his hand and saw the black stuff. He looked up and Hunter and Brian, they had seen it too. "We have to get him to Orton."

Hunter pushed Brian and Shawn out of the way and hoisted Bret on his shoulders and ran to the hospital wing. The couldn't wait for any servants or other workers and he could careless about how un-kingly this was. He needed to get Bret to the hospital and save his best friend. He only hoped he would get Bret there in enough time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter because, as the title says, this is and intro.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	15. What kind of fuckery is this!

"Randy, stop." Randy ignored Josh's pleas and continued his touching. Randy Orton is the leading doctor at the palace and he was currently molesting the head nurse at the palace and his husband, Josh Matthews. "Randy."

"You know you like it." Randy stated cockily as he tried to slip his hands down Josh's scrubs.

"I do…but not here." Josh said as he struggled to break away from Randy.

"Come on baby, let m-." Randy stopped talking when he heard the doors to the medical facility slam open.

Josh and Randy looked around the corner and saw Shawn, the queen, and the king who had Bret hoisted over his shoulder. Randy and Josh grabbed a cart for behind the station and rolled it over to them. Hunter laid Bret onto the cart.

"What happen?" Randy asked as Josh checked for a pulse and checked his airways

"He drunk some juice then he started coughing up black stuff." Hunter told him franticly.

"His pulse is weak and his airways aren't fully opened." Josh stated as another doctor and a few other nurses showed up.

"Alright, we have to get him to the back." Randy said and they all rushed him to the back so they could operate on Bret.

Shawn, Brian, and Hunter were ushered into the waiting room by another nurse. Shawn sat in the middle of Brian and Hunter. Shawn let out a shaky breath. He was so worried about his Bret. Shawn rubbed his face. He was trying to hold back his tears. He really hoped Bret was just fine. He didn't want his love to die. Shawn bit his bottom lip to keep from sobbing as the tears rolled down his face. Hunter looked over and saw this. He saw how Shawn was crying and shaking. Hunter grabbed Shawn and pulled him into a hug. Shawn couldn't hold it in anymore as he cried aloud on Hunter's shoulder.

Brian watched as his husband rubbed soothing circles into Shawn's back. Brian tear up a bit as he watched this precious moment. Any other person would have been jealous, watching their husband hold on to another so tight but Brian was glad. They were a family and this is what family does. They comfort each other in a time of need. Brian leaned over the arm rest on his chair and hugged Shawn from the back as he let his own tears fall.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hunter, Brian, and Shawn looked up but didn't let go of each other as Eric rushed into the waiting room. Eric Bischoff was Hunter's most trusted and valued advisor in his staff. He was also one of the few people in his staff that could address him so freely and informally.

"Why are all of you crying? The servants tell me they say all of you running down here, you." Eric pointed to Hunter. "Carrying someone on your back, what's up?"

"Something happen to Bret." Brian answered and Eric gasped. "He just started coughing up this black mucus and he fainted."

"Oh my God." Eric said and went over to Shawn and hugged him. He couldn't believe anything like this was happening to Bret. Bret was a very healthy man.

Hunter cleared his throat. "Eric, call Bret's commanding officers and tell them that he is in the hospital. Also, I don't think I'll be doing any business today. Tell anyone that I had to meet with today, I won't be able to because of Bret's condition."

"Of course." Eric said. "If you guys need anything, just ring me. I'll be back when I'm done." Eric said as he walked out of the room and started on his task.

"I don't." Shawn sniffed. "I don't know why Bret was coughing up that black stuff…he's never smoked and I- he's so healthy." Shawn said. Hunter and Brian nodded but didn't say anything. The wheel were turning inside of both of their heads.

An hour had past and Eric had come back into the waiting room, filling Hunter in on everything. As Eric finished up, Randy came into the room. Everyone stood up.

"Should I leave?" Eric asked, wanting to give them their personal space but Hunter shook his head. "I'm going to have to tell you anyway."

"What happen? Is Bret OK?" Shawn asked Randy and Randy took a deep breath.

"He's alive but unconscious and I don't know how long he'll be under. Bret was poisoned."

"What?" They all questioned in unison.

"Yes, someone put a large quantity of a Chinese Yin poison in the juice that he drank."

"Oh God." Shawn said and placed his hand on his chest. "Bret drunk my drink…it was meant for me. Someone is trying to kill me." Shawn looked up at Randy. "Where is Bret? I need to see Bret."

"He's in room three but he's…unconscious." Randy trailed off as Shawn ran out of the door and to Bret's room.

"What's a Chinese Yin poison?" Hunter asked.

"You know about Yin and Yang?" Randy asked and they all nodded. "Well a Yin poison is a poison that is designed to work slowly on the body. You would use this type of poison if you wanted to torture someone. A yang poison on the other hand is very aggressive. If you ingest a yang poison, you will be dead in a couple of minutes. Most people, in the old days, would take this when they were sick and in misery and just wanted to die."

"How do you get it?" Eric asked.

"The ingredients that you use to make the poison grow in nature. Simple herbs that you could eat make up these types of poisons. Some herbs are fine by themselves but when you mix them with other herbs, they become dangerous." Randy answered. "We were able to extracted most of the poison from Bret and we gave him a blood transfusion, now its up to his body to heal and repair itself."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to tell anyone about this?" Eric asked.

"Just his high ranking officers." Hunter said. "But tell them not to spread this around."

"Got it." Eric said and left to start on his second mission for today.

Randy turned to Brian. "Do you want to get started with your test?" Randy asked since Brian and Hunter were here.

"Ugh, yeah." Brian said as he rubbed his face, wiping away the leftover tears. "Yeah, lets get this over with."

"Baby, do you need me to be with you?" Hunter asked and Brian shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I know you have to tell some people about Bret." Brian answered and Hunter kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, I'll be back." And with that, Hunter left.

Randy led Brian down to the bathroom and handed Brian a cup. "I'm going to need you to pee in the cup." Brian grabbed the cup and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Brian emerged from the bathroom and gave Randy the cup. Randy put the cup on a cart and took Brian to the next room. Brian sat down in a chair and Randy drew a couple of vials of blood.

"That's a lot of blood." Brian commented as Randy wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"I'm checking for a lot of things."

Brian followed Randy to the X-Ray room and had X-rays taken of his stomach area. He was then taken to get a CAT scan and some MRIs.

"Alright." Randy said and opened the door to an examination room. Brian walked in and sat down. "I'm going to read over your CAT scans and MRIs as well as the lab results and then I'll be back." Randy shut the door and left.

* * *

><p>Shawn walked into the room and looked at Bret laying in the bed. as he looked at Bret, his heart broke more and more. Shawn pulled up at chair next to Bret and grabbed his hand. He looked at the IV that was connected to him and the heart monitor that went beep every second. Shawn looked at Bret. Bret always said he would take a bullet for Shawn, that he would die for Shawn. Shawn always laughed it off because he just knew Bret would never have to but that was not the case. Bret drunk his juice that was laced with poison. Bret took the bullet.<p>

Shawn kissed Bret on his forehead. "You don't have to die…you don't have to die for me baby. Come back to me.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! What?" Stephanie screamed into the phone. "Why?"<p>

Hunter sighed. "I don't know but the poison wasn't meant for Bret, it was meant for Shawn. Bret drunk out of Shawn's cup."

"Oh wow." Stephanie said.

"I'll call you with anymore updates…I have to call a slew of people now."

"OK, please call me if anything changes." Stephanie hung up the phone and place her hand on her stomach. Who would want to kill Shawn?

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked as she walked into the room. "You eat some bad food?"

"No, someone tried to kill Bret."

"What?" Sunny said in horror. "Who would want to kill Bret? He's such a good man."

"I don't know, it just makes me sick to my stomach."

Sunny coughed and held back her tears. "I'm going to lie down." Sunny said and marched upstairs to her bedroom.

Sunny grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"You idiot!" Sunny screamed and then lowered her voice. "I told you to poison Shawn not Bret."

"I did, he must have drank out of his cup."

Sunny growled. "If Bret dies, you're dead."

* * *

><p>Randy enter the exam room and looked at Brian. "I've have all the results. I need to ask you a question and I want to be completely honest with me."<p>

"OK."

"Have you been taking contraceptives?"

"No, never." Brian responded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know whether or not I'm putting a pill down my throat."

"Well, the test came back…and you have a high level of contraceptives in your blood stream."

"What?" Brian was shocked. "I've never taken birth control."

"Never?"

"Ever." Brian says.

"You've never taking birth control willingly?" Brian shook his head no. "Well, then that means someone has to be putting it in your food and drinks."

Brian sighed aloud and placed his head in his hands. Someone wanted Shawn dead and him off of the throne.

"Get Hunter." Brian said. "We need to come up with a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seems as if Sunny's plan has backfired. Will Bret live? Stay tuned.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	16. Be honest with us

Hunter rushed into the hospital wing. Randy had called him and told him to come down here as soon as he could. He didn't know what was up. Randy wouldn't tell him over the phone. He just prayed that nothing was wrong with Brian. He didn't know how he would handle that. Bret was already fighting for his life, he didn't want Brian to have to either.

"Hunter." Randy said. "Follow me, we can't talk out here." Hunter nodded and followed him to an examination room. Randy opened the door and Hunter went over to Brian.

"Honey, are you OK?" Hunter ask and Brian nodded.

"Yeah, I'm perfect but we have a situation." Brian explained and then looked to Randy.

"Yeah." Randy agreed. "I believe someone as been putting contraceptives in Brian's food."

"What?" Hunter yelled and ran his fingers through his hair. "First Bret, now you."

"I'm not sure about this but since Brian has never willingly taken any birth control then this would be the only way possible." Randy says.

"In order for me to take any type of action, I need better proof." Hunter says.

"I know." Brian speaks. "Randy, tell them to bring my and Hunter's food here. Tell them you want to run some more test and we won't be able to come upstairs for lunch, then you can test our food."

"Great idea." Randy says. "I'll go call the kitchen right now." Randy then takes his left.

Hunter sighs and shakes his head as he sits next to Brian. "I didn't know we had so many cracks in our system. I'm such a bad king."

Brian wrapped his arms around Hunter. "Don't say that babe."

"I am. My dad ran a tight ship. No one even thought about doing shit like this. My dad was right. I'm way too nice."

"Your dad did rule with an iron fist but that didn't stop the assassination attempts." Brian said. "It just comes with the territory. Someone is always going to be unhappy with the current situation." Brian says as he tries to comfort Hunter.

"I'm going to make this right." Hunter stopped talking as Randy entered the room.

"They'll be down here with the food in a few minutes, just act normal. I'm going to go check on Bret." Randy said and left the king and queen.

Randy walked down the hall to room three. He knocked before entering. Shawn looked up at Randy, eyes red and tear stains on his cheeks.

"Hey Randy." Shawn sniffs and wipes his face.

"Hey, I'm just going to check the general out." Randy answered and went over to Bret. Randy listened to Bret's heart and lungs with his stethoscope and frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"His heart isn't beating like it's suppose to. He has an arrhythmia." Randy said. "It may straighten itself out. I'll be back and check on him throughout today and tomorrow but if it doesn't go back to normal by tomorrow evening, I might need to give him a catheter ablation. I think this is also causing him to breathe improperly as well. It sounds like parts of his lungs aren't inflating."

"Oh God Randy." Shawn sobbed. "What do you think his chances are? Be honest with me please."

Randy sighed. "Honest, poisons are weird things. Bret is a very healthy man but poisons have killed some of the worlds healthiest people. Poisons are one of those things that really defies all medical logic. With his heath history and how fast you guys got him down here, he should make it but you never know. He's really at the mercy of God now. If God wants him as an angel above, then he'll take him."

Shawn nodded. Randy was right. If God wanted him, he would take Bret away from him. "Thanks Randy." Shawn said and Randy left.

Shawn sat down in the chair next to Bret. He turned in looked in the drawers next to his bed. There was an old beat up bible in one of the drawers. Shawn pulled it out and started to pray. He then that if it was Bret's time, he would ascend into the heavens but Shawn needed to pray. He needed to convince the Almighty one that he needed his husband here, on earth.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Hunter said as he heard a knock on the door. The door opened and two servants came in, carrying their food on a tray.<p>

"Doctor Orton said to bring your lunch to you, majesties." One of the servants said.

"Ah yes, he needs to run some more test. Sit it there on the table." Hunter said and they sat the trays down.

"Do you need anything else?" The other servant asked.

"No, thank you very much." Brian answered. The servants bowed and left.

Randy and Josh walked in and grabbed the trays from the table. "We'll run the food, this shouldn't take to long. If you two get hungry in the mean time, that mini fridge over there as all prepackaged food." Randy said and walked out along with Josh.

An hour later, Randy and Josh walked into the room. "It was like we thought. There was an ample amount of contraceptive in both your food and your soda." Randy told Brian.

"But there was also an ample amount of nitrofurans in your food." Josh told Hunter.

"What the hell is that?" Hunter asked.

"Nitrofurans are antibotics, mostly antibacterial. They can treat a wide variety of things like urinary tract infections, diarrhea and other stuff. At first we found this weird but nitrofurans have a side effect. It lowers sperm count which lowers fertility."

"Someone really doesn't you two to have a child." Randy commented.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. To say he was made was an understatement. He couldn't believe someone was doing this, sabotaging him.

"We have some serious weeding out to do." Hunter told them.

"Until we find out who is doing this, I'll cook all of the food for us and Shawn." Brian said. He used to work in the kitchen so he new his way around. Hunter agreed.

"Also." Randy pulled out three pill bottles. He gave two to Brian and one to Hunter. "The pills in the yellow bottle with help your system flush out all of the contraceptives and nitrofurans. The second bottle I gave you." Randy turns to Brian. "Will help your body go into normal mode faster and you will be able to conceive quicker. It normally takes three to four months after you stop taking birth control to conceive but if you take the pills like you should, you should conceive in one to two months."

"Thanks Randy and Josh."

"No problem." They both said.

"Also, if you need any help cooking, I know my way around a kitchen." Josh said and left.

Brian looked to Hunter and saw the anger in his face. "How do you want to approach this?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Where the hell am I?' Bret asked himself as he looked around. He squinted and put his hand up as he looked toward the bright golden light. It was so beauty and he had to see where it was coming from. Bret started to walk towards it. As he got closer and closer, the light became brighter and brighter. He knew he was almost at the source but he was stopped in his tracts when he felt something tug at his leg. Bret looked down and saw three children looking up at him, two boys and one girl. They all had blonde hair and looked familiar. <em>

"_Can you come play with us?" The oldest of the bunch asked Bret. He had short blonde hair._

"_Yeah, we need one more person so we can play." The other boy said. He looked to be the middle child. His long blonde hair was pulled up into a nice bun._

"_Please." The little girl begged. Her hair was mostly blond but did has some dark streaks peeking out._

_Bret looked down at the kids. They all looked so cute, he just couldn't say no. "OK."_

_The grabbed him and pulled him to the game. He sat down in front of the board game._

"_Here." The little girl gave Bret a piece. "You be this piece." The little girl said as she crawled into Bret's lap._

"_You roll the dice first." The oldest boy said and gave him the dice._

_Bret looked up at the bright light and then back to the kids. He rolled the dice. He could go find the source of that light later._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How is everything going to play out? I have no idea. Stay tuned and we'll fine out together.**

**Thanks 4 Reading & Reviewing**

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	17. Traitors and Liars

"What's this all about?" Dolph asked as he looked around the room. All of the cooks and servants were gathered in the large meeting room.

"Probably has something to do with the general." Heath answered.

"What happened with the general?" Dolph asked.

"Rumor has it that he got sick at breakfast. One of the cooks probably used some bad food or something. They're probably going to tell us to be more careful and stuff."

The doors to the meeting room opened and the king entered, followed by Wade and some security agents.

"Evening everyone." Hunter said as he stood at the head of the table. "It has come to my attention that we have some…traitors among these ranks." Hunter said and everyone gasped and looked around.

"Two things have happen in the palace in the last twenty-four hours that all point back to you…the people in this room." Hunter gave all of them a stern look. "General Hart became ill when he drank juice that was laced with poison." Everyone in the room gasped and started talking but Hunter held up his hands and they stopped. "And my queen's food and drinks were laced with contraceptives."

Hunter slammed his fist on the table and everyone jumped, including the agents. "I will not tolerate this!" Hunter yelled. "I will not tolerate traitors and scum in my ranks! All of you are under investigation, you will not be allowed to cook or serve anyone until the investigation is complete!" Hunter was so mad that his face was turning a shade of red. "I would just like to remind you that these crimes are a form of treason and treason is a crime punishable by death." Hunter took a deep breath. "But if you come forward now, I am willing to show you mercy." Hunter looked up, he was giving a chance for someone to right their wrong. He scoffed when no one said a word.

"Fine then, the investigation will continue as planned." Hunter said. "If you are too embarrassed to tell your faults in front of your piers then you know where to fine me." Hunter walked towards the door. "You have until the end of this week." Hunter walked out of the room.

"Wow, that was intense." Heath commented. "Who do you think is doing all of this?"

"I have no idea." Dolph said and looked around at all the people wondering the same thing that he was. Dolph bit his lip.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? You always bite your lip with you think." Heath answered. He knew his best friend too well.

"I'm just pondering over a memory…that's all."

* * *

><p>Hunter walked into the kitchen and saw Brian putting food on to three trays. Hunter walked up from behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to calm himself down. Brian leaned into the embrace as he placed the last dish on one of the trays. Hunter let out a sigh.<p>

"So…how did it go?" Brian asked and Hunter just gave out an angry grunt. "Not well, I guess." Brian turned around and looked at Hunter. "Don't let it get to you too much."

"How can I not?" Hunter asked. "We have traitors in the palace, in our home."

"I know." Brian turned back around and grabbed a tray. "That's why you have to stay strong and keep a level head so we can find these people or person. Now, grabbed that tray of food. We're going to the hospital wing to feed Shawn."

Hunter grabbed the tray and followed Brian out of the kitchen. "Do you really think he's going to want to eat?" Hunter asked.

"No but." Brian sighed. "I know Bret wouldn't want Shawn to look like a skeleton so I'm going to make him eat…even if you have to hold him down an I have to stuff the food into his mouth." Brian declared.

Shawn lifted his head when he heard the door to Bret's hospital room open. He looked up and saw Brian.

"Hey." Brian came in and walked over to Shawn. "Has anything changed?"

"No." Shawn said I a pitiful voice. "He's still the same." Shawn looked up at Brian. "What happen with you?"

Brian chuckled. "Come out here and eat with Hunter and I an I'll tell you everything."

"Not hungry."

"No." Brian grabbed Shawn's hands and pulled him to his feet. "You're going to eat. I don't want Bret to be angry with me when he wakes up and sees your just a skeleton." Shawn smiled and shook his head.

"Fine."

Brian grabbed Shawn and led him outside of Bret's room and to the waiting where Hunter was sitting.

"Hey." Hunter said.

"Hey." Shawn said as Brian settled Shawn in the middle of himself and Hunter. Brian started piling Shawn's food on a plate and then gave it to him before fixing his own plate. Brian looked at Shawn and gave him a serious face.

"You're not going back in that room until you finish your plate, young man." Brian said, causing Shawn to laugh along with Brian. Hunter smiled too. He was glad that Brian was breaking Shawn out of his depressive state.

"So what happen with your appointment?" Shawn asked as he ate.

"Some one was lacing my food with birth control." Brian explained in a causal way. Shawn looked at him, eyes widen.

"First Bret, well me, now you." Shawn says and Hunter grunts.

"Everyone that works in the kitchen and the servants are under investigation." Hunter answered.

"That's good." Shawn said. "I just hope whoever is doing this gets caught." He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Don't worry. They'll get sniffed out."

* * *

><p>"Has Bret awoken?" Sunny asked the man over the phone.<p>

"No." He answered. "They don't know if he will."

Sunny sighed. "Isn't there an antidote for that poison?"

"That I don't know. You should probably call the maker."

"Right. I'll call him and see. If there is, you're going to need to sneak it in and give him the antidote."

"I don't know how I'm going to do that." The man said. "Shawn's in his room all day, everyday."

Sunny growled. "The bitch has to leave the room sometime, jut catch him when he's gone and give it to Bret." Sunny growled some more. "I don't care what you have to do, just make sure he doesn't die." Sunny said and hung up and dialed another number. She needed an antidote.

* * *

><p><em>Bret looked at all of the kids and then back up at the light. He really was having a lot of fun with these kids but he really wanted to know what that light was coming from. Bret looked back at the kids, maybe they knew what that light was from.<em>

"_What's wrong?" The little girl in his lap asked. She could tell he wasn't paying attention._

_Bret pointed at the light. "Do you know what's from?"_

"_Um." The little girl said nervously._

"_It's just a light bulb." The middle child answers as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear._

"_Yeah, a light bulb." The oldest boy says and gives a nervous laugh. "It's one of those swirly looking ones…fluorescent light bulb, yeah that's what they're called." He laughs again._

"_Yep." The little blonde girl says and rolls her dice._

_Bret looked at them, his eye brow cocked in disbelief. Why did he feel like these cute kids were lying to him? "A bulb that bright?"_

"_It has a lot of watts." The middle child answers and the other children agree. Bret decided he would play along for a little while longer, then he would final figure out what that damn light was. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	18. Important explanations

A week had passed since all of those horrible events had happened in the palace. Bret's arrhythmia settled and his heart went back to beating normally and his lungs started to inflate properly, allowing him to breath better, but he still hadn't awoken yet.

Shawn sat beside Bret in the uncomfortable leather chair. He had a bible in one hand and his crystal rosary in the other. Shawn sighed. He had been praying so much that it felt like he was all prayed out. He had read the bible, reciting verses and praying over Bret's body. He really didn't know what else to do. He had even had group prayers with Brian and Hunter. He didn't know what to do, maybe it really was Bret's time.

Shawn hated to think about that, about Bret dying. What would his life be like without Bret? He had spent most of his years without Bret but that was because Shawn didn't know him and couldn't get close to him. They had only been married for four months but it felt like a longer time because they were so in love. Shawn pushed these thoughts aside. He didn't like to think about these things…he was very much in denial about other possibilities in this situation. The only thing that Shawn thought about was Bret waking up and being healthy and happy.

Shawn laid his forehead on the mattress next to Bret and resumed his prayer. In this situation, this was all he knew how to do.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's no antidote?" Sunny questioned.<p>

"Like I said." The man repeated. "There is no antidote."

"How? Why? Don't all poisons have antidotes?"

"Not this one. You told me to use a strong poison that caused a lot of pain. That is the one I used. This poison used to be used to kill criminals, murders and rapist and the like. No one ever created an antidote because no one wanted to save those types of people." The man explained.

Sunny let out a shaky breath. "He better live. I swear to God he better live." Sunny said before hanging up the phone. She threw herself on the bed and let a few tears fall. If Bret died, she didn't know what she would do with herself.

* * *

><p><em>Bret took the little girl and placed her on the floor next to him. She grabbed his knee and looked up at Bret.<em>

"_Where are you going?" She asked.  
><em>

"_To see what that light is." Bret said and stood up._

"_No." The children screamed and stood up and formed a line in front of Bret._

"_You can't." The oldest one said._

"_Why not? It's just a light bulb." Bret answered._

"_I know but it's um…um."_

"_It's a sacred light bulb." The middle child says, helping his brother out._

"_Yeah, no one is allowed to see it up close." The little girl adds._

"_If you look at it up close, you're family will be cursed for years." The oldest brother adds._

"_And you'll die." The middle one says and all of them wasn't a lie.  
><em>

_Bret chuckled at the little story. They had some big imaginations. "I'm going to check it out. I don't believe in all of that."_

"_Then you leave us no choice." The oldest said. "Attack."_

"_Wha-umpf." Bret tried to ask but all three of the kids jumped on him at the same time and knocked him over. "What the-."_

"_Sorry but you can't see the light." The little girl said as she and her brothers pinned Bret down._ _Bret tried to use his strength to get up but it was just too much going on. The boys were holding on to his legs while the girl sat on his chest and stomach area. _

"_What is going on here?"_

_Bret turned his head to his left and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe who he was seeing._

* * *

><p>"Has anyone found anything yet?" Brian asked as he snuggled up next to Hunter on his couch in his office. Hunter wrapped his arms around Brian.<p>

"No, nothing." Hunter answered.

"Well, it's still pretty early in the investigation." Brian reasons. "We'll find something." Hunter agrees.

Hunter looks towards the door when heard a knock. "Come in." He said never letting go of Brian.

Dolph entered the office and closed the door behind him.

"Dolph, what's up?" Brian asked.

"I might have something for you...but you didn't hear any of this from me." Dolph said quickly.

"Ok, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

Dolph took a deep breath. " Last week, I was taking out the trash like I always do when I saw Wade and Justin talking to these two guys. One guy had red hair and the other had long dirty blonde hair. Well, the red headed gut gave Wade a clear plastic water bottle with a clear liquid inside. I thought it was just water and I didn't think anything of it but then Bret then a few hours later Bret was poisoned. Yesterday, I saw them again and it looked like they were arguing. I couldn't here the conversation but I did hear the red head say the plan had changed and make sure he doesn't die." Dolph looked at them both.

"I thought about it all night and I think they might have been talking about Bret when they said make sure he doesn't die and I think that water in that bottle wasn't actually water. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier but." Dolph looked at Brian. "You know how it is."

"How what is?" Hunter asks.

"No every believes us." Brian said and Dolph nodded. "We've learned it's better to just keep our mouths shut."

"Because if Wade finds out that we've complained, then he goes ape shit and punishes us with extra work and no breaks…that's why I said, you didn't here any of this from me." Dolph said.

"OK." Hunter answered. "Thanks Dolph. I'm going to send some men to investigate Wade."

"Alright, I'll see you later Brian." Dolph said and left the room.

Brian looked at Hunter. "Told you we'd get something."

* * *

><p><em>Bret couldn't believe his eyes. "Owen?"<em>

_Owen shook his head as he walked over to Bret. "Get off." He told the kids and they obeyed. Owen pulled Bret up and he hugged him._

_Bret broke the hug. "What? Where?" Bret pointed at the kids. "Who?" Owen held up his hand._

"_Calm down and let me explain."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

__**YoominC16**


	19. His choice

"_Owen, what's going on?" Bret asked. "Am I in-."_

"_What's the last thing you remember…before you got here?" Owen asked._

_Bret thought for a moment. "I was at breakfast with Shawn, Hunter, and Brian."_

"_OK." Owen said. "Lets start there."_

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us sir." David Otunga said as he and a few other security agents entered Hunter's office. Hunter let go of Brian and got off the couch. He walked over to Otunga.<p>

"Yes, I want you to search Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel's rooms. It has come to my attention that they were seen doing some… suspicious things."

David nodded. "OK, I'll take these men and start the search, I'll report back to you when everything is done, majesty." David bowed respectively and left.

"So when are we starting the search?" One agent asked Dave. Dave looked at him.

"In a few minutes, I have to run to the agents office and get something, wait for me in the lounge." David said and walked down the hall, in the opposite direction. Once he was in the clear of all people and security cameras, he pulled out his cellphone and called a private number.

"Hey Wade, we have a situation…clean out your room and Justin's room…I was assigned by the king to come search you guys…someone is on to us, I can only give you guys five minutes…there's nothing in you guy's rooms…OK, we'll I'm searching Justin's first then you…OK bye."

* * *

><p>"<em>At breakfast." Owen started. "What do you remember doing?"<em>

"_Eating." Bret stated bluntly and Owen rolled his eyes. Even in purgatory, Bret was so difficult. _

"_Bret, what else?" Owen asked._

_Bret thought for a moment. "I was joking with Shawn…I drunk his juice, got him all riled up then I can't remember." Bret said. "What's going on?"_

_Owen looked at the kids. "Should I tell him or make him suffer some more?"_

"_I think you should tell him everything." The little girl said and Owen nodded. He couldn't say no to her. She was just so cute. Owen turned back to Bret._

* * *

><p>Justin looked up at the door when he heard a knock. It must be David.<p>

"I'll get it." Justin told his roommate, Michael McGillicutty. Justin got up and answered the came face to face with David.

"Dave, what's up?" Justin acted surprised.

"We have orders to search your room?"

"Oh, Ok." Justin said and stepped out of the way, letting Dave and the other agents in. Michael looked up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have to search your room?" Dave answered_._

"Oh, well look in whatever you like of mine." Michael said before rolling over and falling back into his nap. He had nothing to hid and was worried about anything.

After searching the room for an hour, all of the agents came up empty handed so they all filed out. Dave was the last one to leave, he turned around and gave Justin a nod. He had done good work.

They then went to Wade's room and gave him the same treatment but came up empty handed as well. As they left, Wade gave Dave a thumbs up and Dave nodded. Everything was still fine, even if the plan was a bit off course.

* * *

><p>"<em>At breakfast, you drank Shawn's juice." Owen started. "Shawn's juice was laced with poison…you became poisoned after you drank."<em>

_Bret's eyes widen. "So, I'm dead and this is heaven?"_

"_Yes…No." Owen sighed. "No, this is not heaven. This is purgatory, the space in between heaven and hell, and you're not technically dead but you're not technically alive either...look I don't know how to explain it OK." Owen said and huffed. Bret rolled his eyes. Owen always gets frustrated over nothing. _

"_You were suppose to die." Owen started again_. _"You see, myself, mom, and dad, we were all waiting at the gate for you but then plans changed."_

"_How so?"_

"_Shawn is a very devout Christian and once you went into your coma started praying like no other." Owen explained and Bret smiled. "The Big Man Upstairs was very touched by this but at the same time he and his son have a job to do. They were very torn and didn't know what to do. They wanted to bring you into the kingdom that is Heaven but they didn't want Shawn to be miserable. So, I'm here to tell you that you have a decision to make." Owen played his hand on Bret's shoulder._

"_You can go that way." Owen pointed to the bright light. "And ascend into the kingdom of heaven."_

"_Why are you talking like that?" Bret asked._

"_Shut up, I'm trying to be serious." Owen retorted and rolled his eyes. "Or you can go back that way, to your earthly kingdom and be with Shawn."_

_Owen looked in Bret's eyes. "It's up to you."_

* * *

><p>"We found nothing, your majesties." Dave reported to Hunter and Brian. Hunter shook his head.<p>

"OK, Thanks." Hunter waved David off and he left. "Damn." Hunter swore. "I can't convicted them without hard evidence. I can't get them on he say she say...I knew we should have installed cameras by the dumpsters."

"A mistake that we are learning from." Brian said. "I don't even care about who put those contraceptives in our food, as long as we find who poisoned Bret then I'll be happy." Brian said honestly. "I miss Bret."

"I do too." Hunter said. "And don't worry baby. We'll find them if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>"They have been questioning us and searching our stuff." Wade told Sunny via telephone. "Someone must have seen us."<p>

"How would they see you? Where did you meet?" Sunny asked.

"Out back, by the dumpsters."

"Are there any cameras back there?"

"No."

"Then no one saw you." Sunny answered. "He's probably searching everyone, starting with higher up servants and working his way down the tier."

"I hope you're right." Wade said. "I don't want to have to kill anyone else."

"How is Bret?" Sunny asked. She feared for his life.

"Same, they are starting to lose hope."

"If I lose him." Sunny growled. "You'll lose Justin…an eye for an eye." Sunny hung up the phone. She really hoped Bret woke up. She really didn't want to have to kill Justin…but she would.

* * *

><p><em>Bret looked at Owen. His choice? Heaven would be nice. He would get to see his mom and dad and spend time with his brother. He would have his family again but Shawn was his family and he loved Shawn. He hadn't even done half things he wanted to do with and to Shawn. He loved his parents and Owen but he had to go back. He had to be with Shawn. Shawn would be miserable without him and heaven wouldn't be as fun without Shawn. He would be just as miserable.<br>_

"_Don't take this the wrong way." Bret started. "But I have to go back to Shawn."_

_Owen smiled. "I knew you'd make the right choice." Owen pulled Bret in for a hug. He let go and stepped back. "I'll see you and Shawn in about fifty or sixty years."_

"_Maybe longer." Bret said and Owen chuckled._

_Bret turned to the kids and dropped down on his knees so he was at their level._

"_I had funny with you guys, even when you guys attacked me." Bret said._

"_Yeah, sorry about that." The middle boy replied._

"_Well, I have to go now. I'll see you guys." Bret said, not knowing if he would ever see those kids again._

"_We'll see you." The middle boy and the little girl said._

"_And you'll see me real soon." The oldest boy said and gave a smirk._

_Bret stood up and shook his head. What the hell was that suppose to mean?_

_Owen laughed at the confused look on Bret's face. God, his brother was so slow sometimes._

_Bret waved at all of them before walking off into the darkness and away from the bright shining light and back to Shawn's arms._

Bret gradually opened his eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room. The first thing he saw was the white title on the ceiling. He looked around and saw the IV drip and the heart monitor. He turned to his other side and saw Shawn, well the back of Shawn's head. He was reciting what sounded like prayers. Bret tried to say his name but because his throat was so dry it came out as a whisper and Shawn was so deep in prayer that he couldn't here him.

After a few tries, Bret had managed to lift up his arm. He moved it and placed his hand on the back of Shawn's head.

Shawn was quickly broken out of his prayer when he felt the hand on his head. He looked up and looked right into Bret's eyes and Bret smiled. Bret was awake. Bret was alive. Shawn gasped and his eyes shone with tears as he was so overcome with emotion. He was so happy that all he could say was,

"Bret."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	20. All Smiles

"Bret." Shawn repeated. "Oh my God Bret." Shawn leaned forward and kissed Bret on the lips. He was so happy. God had actually listened to his prayers. Shawn broke the kiss and looked in to Bret's eyes again.

"I need a drink." Bret whispered. Shawn looked around and saw the cup on the nightstand. He grabbed it and helped Bret drink from it. Bret cleared his throat before he spoke again. "How long have I been out?" Bret's voice was back to normal.

"A week and a day."

"A week and a day!" Bret yelled. It didn't feel like he was gone that long when he was up there with his brother and those kids.

"Bret calm down, your heart." Shawn said and stood up. "I have to go get Randy and Josh."

Shawn walked out of the room and down to the station. "Josh, Bret's awake."

"I'll get Randy and call the king."

A few minutes later, Shawn walked back into Bret's room with Randy.

"Mr. Hart, you had us worried." Randy said and Bret chuckled.

"That's what I do best." He said and Shawn sat down by his side. Shawn shook his head.

Randy laughed. "I'm just going to check you out." Randy put the stethoscope to Bret's chest and told him to take a couple of breaths.

"Everything seems to be back to normal." Randy said. "I'm going to have Josh take your blood and run it to see if any of the toxin is still inside of you. If not, then you should be able to resume your normal schedule. If there is still some, we'll either give you another blood transfusion or we'll give you something to flush out the toxins."

"Thanks Randy."

* * *

><p>"What problems would Barrett and Gabriel have with Shawn?" Hunter asked.<p>

"I don't know." Brian said. "We were really cool with Justin and Wade was sometimes mean to us but I think that was just the job title getting to his head." Brian answered. "Maybe, and I hate to say this, they were just jealous."

Hunter looked up at Brian. "That's a good point. You all started together, at the bottom, now you and Shawn have more than they do so they got jealous."

"Kill Shawn and get me kicked off the throne in one go." Brian said.

"You know I wasn't going to let that happen." Hunter said and Brian gave him a look of confusion. "I wasn't going to let them kick you off the throne, even if you couldn't get pregnant." Hunter confessed and Brian scoffed. "You don't believe me."

"To be honest…No. They would have gotten rid of me someway" Brian said and shook his head. Hunter was a bit hurt by this. Hunter was about to say something but his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello…really? We'll be right there." Hunter hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"Bret woke up."

* * *

><p>Shawn and Bret looked toward the door when it opened.<p>

"Bret!" Brian said and ran over to Bret and hugged him. Bret chuckled. "It's good to see you eyes."

"It's good to see your face." Bret replied and Brian broke the hug.

"What's up man?" Hunter said and gave Bret their handshake. "Welcome back, did you see the light?"

"Oh I saw it." Bret said and Hunter laughed but Bret was being serious."So have you found out who did this?"

"No…well we have a few clues." Brian answered.

"Who?" Shawn and Bret asked at the same time.

"Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel." Hunter asked. "Someone saw them talking to some people out by the dumpster. They said the two people gave them some type of liquid. They said it looked suspicious."

"Have you made any moves?" Bret asked, his mind immediately going into commander mode.

"We searched their rooms, nothing was found that was out of the ordinary." Brian answered.

"This doesn't make sense." Shawn interjected. "Brian and I have no problems with them."

"What does Brian have to do with this?" Bret asked.

"Oh yeah. He doesn't know." Brian started. "Some one was putting birth control in my food."

"Seriously? What the hell is going on around here?" Bret said.

"They have to be working for or with someone else…they have to be getting paid to do this." Shawn stated.

"They could be just jealous." Brian said.

"I don't believe someone could be this jealous…especially them." Bret said and Shawn and Brian rolled their eyes. "You don't believe me."

"I believe jealous will make you do some crazy things." Shawn answered. The couples continued their conversation, never noticing the shadow outside of their doors.

* * *

><p>"He's alive." Sunny said in relief.<p>

"Yeah, I saw his with my own two eyes." Wade says into the phone. He heard Sunny let out a sigh. "Are you OK?"

"I'm better than OK…I'm perfect."

"Well, what are we going to do about Shawn?" Wade asked and he heard Sunny growl.

"You and Justin, don't worry about that." Sunny smirked. "I'll figure out something…stay close to the phone." Sunny said and hung up.

"Sunny!" Stephanie called out.

"Coming." Sunny walked down the steps and into the living room. "What's up?"

"Bret's alive." Stephanie said in an excited voice. "Hunter just texted me because he couldn't talk but he's alive."

"Oh my God." Sunny acted surprised. "This is so great!" This is really great.

* * *

><p>Shawn curled up next to Bret in his hospital. It was night time now and everything in the palace was quiet. Shawn laid his head on Bret's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was music to his ears.<p>

"I saw my brother." Bret said and Shawn looked up at him.

"Owen?" Shawn asked and Bret nodded.

"He was the one who helped me come back to you." Shawn smiled.

"I love Owen."

"Do you love me?" Bret asked.

"Of course I love you." Shawn said.

"Prove it…give me a kiss." Shawn lifted himself up and kissed Bret on the lips. Bret brought his hand up and placed it behind Shawn's head, deepening the kiss. Bret nibbled on Shawn's bottom lip and Shawn opened his mouth, letting Bret's tongue slide in. Bret let his free hand wonder down Shawn's body until his hand was on Shawn's butt and he grabbed a handful.

"Bret, no." Shawn said in between kisses. Bret broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Shawn's neck. "You just woke up…you need to rest."

"I've been sleep for a week and a day…I'm well rested." Bret said as he sucked at Shawn's neck. Shawn moaned when he felt Bret's hand slip down his pants and Bret's finger touched his entrance. Shawn wasn't going to win this battle. Shawn rolled off of the bed and took his clothes off before straddling Bret's lap and Bret lifted up his hospital gown. Shawn leaned down and kissed Bret.

Bret cupped Shawn's globes before moving one of his hands over and pushed his finger through Shawn's tight ring of let out a low moan. He knew he couldn't be to loud because the nurses were still around.

Bret probed his fingers in and out of Shawn. "Bret." Shawn moaned when Bret the special spot inside of him. Bret kissed Shawn.

"Shh, you're being too loud."

"Can't help it." Shawn said and moaned. "Feels too good." Shawn said and pushed back on Bret's fingers.

"Want me?" Bret asked in a lust filled voice. Shawn nodded frantically, not being able to speak because of the pleasure running through his body.

Bret slipped his fingers out of Shawn and Shawn moaned at the emptiness. Bret wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and lined himself up with Shawn's entrance. Shawn sat down slowly as Bret guided his cock into him. Bret moaned at Shawn's tightness and Shawn trembled as he sat down on Bret's member.

Shawn rocked for a few minutes before he started bouncing up and down on Bret, going all the way up and slamming back down. Bret through his back, Shawn was much tighter than he remembered. His cock was already twitching with the need to come.

"Mm Bret." Shawn moaned as he rode Bret. He hadn't touched himself in a week and a say and he could tell. He was so sensitive everywhere and he was so close. "Bret, I'm gonna cum." Shawn moaned.

Bret grabbed Shawn's hips and slammed Shawn down on to his cock harder and faster. Shawn's body tensed up as he came all over Bret's stomach and gown.

Shawn's heat clenched around Bret's manhood and he couldn't hold on anymore. He called out Shawn's name and he spilled his seed inside of Shawn.

"What was that?" Todd asked Josh when he heard a loud yell. Josh smiled.

"It's nothing, don't worry about." Josh said and went back to his paper work. "Shawn and Bret are making up for lost time."

* * *

><p>"Shit, Brian." Hunter swore as Brian sucked on the head of his cock. Brian smiled around his manhood. Hunter was so stressed about everything. Brian was just trying to get him to relax and this was a good opportunity to start trying for a baby again. Even though Randy said it would take a full mouth before he would start conceiving again, Brian still wanted to try. Doctors didn't know everything and he was taking more of that medicine than he needed to.<p>

Brian was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Hunter's private cell phone released Hunter with a pop.

"Why did you stop?" Hunter asked breathlessly.

"Your phone is ringing." Brian stated as he wrapped his hand around the base of Hunter's cock.

Hunter didn't even hear the buzzing until now. "So." Hunter said and pushed on Brian's head but Brian swatted his hand away.

"No one calls that phone. It may be important…it might be something with Bret." Hunter sighed Brian was right. Hunter grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Hunter, I got your text about Bret. I'm so happy."

"Oh, that's good Stephanie." Hunter said and looked down at Brian. Brian smirked.

"Hey, so I have a question for you."

"What's up?"

"Do you remember, a long time ago, when you said I could have anything I wanted for my birthday?"

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, my birthday is in eight weeks and I was wondering if I could use one of your ballrooms to have my party."

Brian ran his tongue along the underside of Hunter's girth and Hunter let out a strangled moan.

"Hunter, are you OK?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hunter gave Brian a look and Brian just shrugged. "Yeah, you can use the palace."

"That's great. I'll come over and go over everything with you. I was thinking maybe a pretty in pink princess theme."

Brian was getting bored watching Hunter talk on the phone so he took Hunter's cock in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Shit." Hunter let out in surprise and pleasure.

"Hunter, are you sure you're OK?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Hunter suppressed his moan. "Look…Stephanie. I-I-I'm going to c-shit…call you back…tomorrow." Hunter said and hung up the phone and threw it somewhere. He grabbed Brian and flipped him over on his back. He was going to get it tonight.

Stephanie looked at her phone. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually tried to post this earlier but fanfiction was being weird and wouldn't let me sign in.  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading & Reviewing**

**YoominC16**


	21. Stephanie's Birthday Party Surprise

Eight weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye and finally the night of Stephanie's birthday party had arrived. Over the last eight weeks, Stephanie along with Brian and Shawn had been planning and planning nonstop. Now, they could finally take a rest and enjoy the birthday party as planned, or so they hoped.

Brian looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed out his light pink oxford button down. He wore white slacks and decided against a tie and a jacket since this was a party. Brian ran his hand over his stomach and looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his shape because he would soon be fat. Randy hadn't told him he was pregnant yet but Brian knew he was. He had the morning sickness and he was changing.

"Looking Sexy." Brian turned around and smiled at Hunter.

"Thanks, I do try." Hunter kissed Brian on the lips. Brian stepped back to look at Hunter. He was wearing a white suit with a pale pink shirt and tie.

"I like you in pink." Brian said and Hunter scoffed.

"Pink is Bret's color."

Brian chuckled. "Where are they anyway? The party is about to start."

"Probably in their room…lets go get them."

* * *

><p>"I have to say, we look really good in pink." Shawn stated as he and Bret looked into the mirror at themselves. They were both wearing black slacks and a pink shirt but Shawn had a black vest over his shirt with a pink handkerchief in the vest pocket. Bret was wearing a black suit jacket over his shirt.<p>

"I told you, pink is our color." Bret said. Shawn turned around and looked at Bret. Shawn wrapped his arms around Bret's neck. Eight weeks had passed and Bret was as healthy as ever. He didn't have any of the poison in his system so there was no for any more blood transfusions or surgery. He was a little weak for the first few days but after that he was perfect. Shawn looked into Bret's eyes. He could tell something wasn't right.

"What's wrong. Are you feeling OK?" Shawn asked and Bret sighed.

"Yeah, it's just…I don't know. I think I'm worried about Sunny."

"Baby, Stephanie asked us if Sunny could come and we said yes. The party is in forty-five minutes. We can't tell them no now." Shawn reasoned. "And besides, Stephanie said she would watch her all night. I don't thing there's anything to worry about."

"I guess you're right." Bret said and kissed Shawn but his uneasiness didn't go away. He still didn't feel right.

"Hey." The couple broke the kiss and looked at the door.

"Detach lips and come on." Brian started. "The party is about to start." Hunter finished.

"Come on, lets go." Shawn said and grabbed Bret's hand. It was time to party.

* * *

><p>"Sunny." Stephanie said. "I know you still have feelings for Bret and I know you don't really like Shawn but we are in their home and you will not disrespect them here." Stephanie stepped close to Sunny and got in her face. "And if you do anything nearly as embarrassing as you did at their wedding, I swear, I swear on everything I love, I swear to God, I will shove my foot so far up your ass-."<p>

"I know." Sunny cut Stephanie off. " I know. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to stay on the opposite side of the room and mind my own business." Sunny took a deep breath. "I know Bret doesn't love me like that and I'm woman enough to admit defeat. I won't even talk to them unless they talk to me first." Sunny said and Stephanie smiled. Her sister was finally seeing the light.

"Good." Stephanie said. "And you never know, you might met a nice guy at the party. Dave invited some of his friends, most of them are still single." Stephanie replied. "Now, lets go celebrate my birthday." She grabbed Sunny and pulled her into the ballroom. She was going to have a good birthday. "Dave said he had a surprise for me…I wonder what it is."

A couple of hours had passed and the party was still in full swing. Everyone was still eating and dancing and having a good time.

Bret looked across the room and saw Sunny talking to a tall man. Bret sighed in relief. Maybe she had really gotten over him and was moving on or maybe she was just trying for the sake of her sister. Either way Bret was very thankful. Bret looked to his right and kissed Shawn. Shawn looked at Bret.

"What was that for?"

"Love you."

"Aww, so cute." Brian and Hunter mocked and Shawn hit Brian because he was the closest.

"Shut up." Shawn said.

"You guys always have to ruin our moments." Bret chuckled.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please." Stephanie said as she spoke into the microphone.

"What's this about?" Brian asked.

"I have no idea." Shawn answered.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming to my party and celebrating my birthday with me." Stephanie started. "And I would also like to thank the royal family." Stephanie pointed to Hunter, Brian, Shawn, and Bret. "For allowing me to use their home and resources to have my party. You four are wonderful friends and I really do thank you for all the time you spent helping me." The crowd clapped at Stephanie's speech and the royal family raised their glassed to her.

"That was all I had to say, everyone can go back to partying." Stephanie said but then Dave grabbed the microphone.

"Actually, I have something to say if you don't mind." Dave started. "Stephanie, I love you…I love you so much and I know we've only been together for a short period of time but I fell in love will you and I know you're the one for me so." Dave got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She scream and Dave put the ring on her finger and hugged and kissed her.

The crowd erupted and cheers and congratulations.

"I'm so happy for Steph." Brian said.

"Me too." Shawn agreed.

"Another wedding to go to." Hunter chimed in.

Bret was about to say something but at that moment the whole palace went dark.

Everyone in ballroom gasped as they tried to find there way back to their seats and to their partners. After a few moments, the lights came back up. Bret turned to his right but was shocked at what he saw, or well what he didn't see. Shawn wasn't there anymore. He wasn't in his seat. All that was left of Shawn's memory was his wedding rings. Bret picked up the rings and clutched them in his hand.

He looked up at Brian and Hunter and they were just as shocked as he was.

"Shawn, Shawn." Bret repeated. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHAWN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	22. Anger and Pain

"We looked all over the palace and Shawn was no where to be found." Otunga reported back to Hunter.

Hunter ran his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. It was like he couldn't catch a break. He looked at Stephanie and Dave before turning back to Otunga.

"OK, this is what we're going to do."

Sunny watched as Hunter barked out orders and her sister and her fiancé organized all of the agents on rotational shifts, so they all could at least get five to six hours of sleep. The search for Shawn was on, to bad they would never fine him. Sunny smirked but quickly removed it and placed a look of innocence on her face. She turned away from Hunter and looked at Bret. He was sitting on the stage, his head was down. Brian was sitting next to him, rubbing his arm and telling him everything was going to be OK. It wasn't but Brian was just trying to be a good friend and give Bret some comfort but Brian was in her spot. She should be the one giving comfort to Bret.

Sunny cautiously walked over to Bret and Brian, with the look of pure innocence plastered on her face.

"Um…is there anything I can do to help?" She asked meekly.

"NO!" Bret yelled, immediately cutting Sunny down. Sunny took a few steps back. She couldn't believe Bret was so angry.

"Bret." Brian said in Bret's ear. "She was just trying to help."

"I don't want her damn help." Bret said. "And I don't need that bitch's fake help." Bret said loud enough for Sunny to hear. "She doesn't want to help. She doesn't even like Shawn."

Bret pondered over the last statement he had made. Sunny doesn't like Shawn. Bret looked up at Sunny. She looked like a little innocent doe that could do no evil, think of no evil. Bret inwardly scoffed. He knew that was a lie. Bret stood up and pointed at Sunny.

"You."

"Me." Sunny said.

In one swift motion, Bret had his hands wrapped around Sunny's neck and had laid her across one of the round tables. He pressed all of his weight down on her body and on to her neck.

"Bret!" Brian yelled and went over to Bret, trying to pull him off of Sunny. Hunter, Stephanie, and Dave looked over when they heard all of the fuss. When they saw what was happening, all three of them ran over there to try to pull Bret off of her.

"WHERE IS SHAWN!" Bret yelled as he choked her. "WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Sunny struggled to get out as she hit Bret's strong arms. "I was here the whole night."

"WHO'S WORKING FOR YOU? WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM?"

"I didn't do anything, I don't know what you're talking about."

"If I find out you had anything to do with this-."

"Bret!" Hunter yells as he finally pulls Bret off of Sunny. He drags Bret upstairs and to his office.

Sunny coughs as she tries to regain her breath and her composure. She doesn't know why but she was really turned on by Bret's outburst.

"Steph, take Sunny home." Brian said, giving Stephanie and apologetic look.

"We'll drop her off and come back." Stephanie said but Brian shook his head.

"No, just stay home and get some rest. If we need you, we'll call you." Brian said and Stephanie agreed.

"Come on Sunny."

"Steph, I'm sorry your birthday ended like this."

"Hey, there's always next year." Stephanie said before leaving with Sunny.

Otunga walked past Sunny and gave her a wink. She gave him a light smile. The plan was a go.

Brian went upstairs and into his husband's office.

"Bret, what they hell were you thinking?" Hunter asked, yelling slightly. "You're the general of the army. You can't just go around choking people, especially females."

"I'm sorry...that I'm not sorry." Bret said. "I've been wanting to do that since the wedding. That bitch doesn't give a damn about Shawn, asking if she can help." Bret scoffed.

"I know you're mad but you have to calm down. What if you would've killed her?"

"She'd be dead." Bret answered and then he shook his head. "I'm sorry its just that I don't know where Shawn is and he doesn't know how to handle these types of situations. I'm not saying he's weak but if there's more than one person…how is he going to fight off more than one person." Bret quickly wiped away the tear that fell. "I'm such a failure."

"Bret." Hunter said but Bret stopped him.

"No, I can project a whole kingdom but I can protect the most important person in my life. It's no telling what he could be going through. He could be getting tortured. I've been tortured. I know what that feels like. I don't want Shawn to have to go through that."

Brian thought at what Bret was saying. Bret was right. Shawn could be getting tortured right now. Shawn could be going through much worse things. His best friend could be dead.

"AH!" Brian yelled as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Brian!" Hunter and Bret yelled as the ran over to Brian. Hunter caught Brian before he hit the ground.

"Hurts." Brian said before he passed out because of the pain.

* * *

><p>"Mm." Shawn moaned as he woke up. Shawn would have jumped back in surprise if he wasn't tied to a wooden chair. As soon as Shawn opened his eyes, he was met with the face of a unknown man. The man had long dirty blonde hair, he had a strong jaw line and his skin was tanned.<p>

"Ay." He yelled to someone. He had a strong accent. Shawn looked past him and saw a red headed man.

"What?"

"Call Sunny, he's awake." The man looked Shawn up and down. "I can see why Bret likes you better. You're much prettier than Sunny."

The red headed man chuckled. "Don't let Sunny hear you say that." The man turned away from Shawn and went to the red head and kissed him on the lips.

"He is pretty but is he prettier than me Shea." Sheamus looked at Shawn and the back at his dirty blonde.

"No Drew, you're much prettier."

Shawn looked at the couple in front of him make out. He couldn't believe this. Sunny had gotten to him again. Fear arose in Shawn as he wondered what was going to happen. What would Sunny do to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	23. Nobody stands in between me and my man

Brian woke up in a dark room. The only light that was provided was by the moon shining through the window. It was still nighttime.

"Mm Shawn." Brian said and tried to get up.

"No baby." Hunter put his hand on Brian shoulder. "Lay back down, you need to rest."

"Shawn." Brian said as he laid down.

"We're still looking for him." Hunter said.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Brian asked when he saw the IV in his arm.

"You had a pain in your stomach. Bret and I brought you down here. Randy ran some test…Your pregnant baby." Hunter smiled.

Brian smiled a little before placing his hand over his stomach. "Is the baby OK?"

"Yes, it's find but you have to stay here and rest. The stress of this whole thing is weighing badly on the baby. I know you want to help but you have to rest for tonight. I know Shawn. He wouldn't be mad if you sat out for a few days."

"I know." Brian said sadly. He wanted to find his friend but he knew he had to think about the health of his child. "Just find him, in one piece."

"We will baby we will." Hunter said and kissed Brian. "Now go back to sleep." Hunter said and Brian did just that.

When Brian was deep in his sleep, Hunter slipped out of the hospital room and back upstairs to where Bret was with some of his other officers.

"How's Brian?" Bret asked.

"He's fine. I made him go back to sleep." Hunter said. "What's the plan."

"We'll start looking within a fifty mile radius of the place and go out twenty-five until we fine Shawn. We're going to be using some of the army special forces, that's why they are here." Bret said and pointed at his officers. "I know I'm not suppose to do this but."

Hunter held up his hand. "We have to do what we have to do." Hunter said and looked up at the officers. "Do what you must." The officers bowed before leaving.

"Congrads man." Bret said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"This would be a much better moment if Shawn was here."

"Yeah it would be." Hunter looked at Bret. "Bret, we're going to fine Shawn and everything is going to be OK."

Bret looked into Hunter's eyes. "Why don't I believe you?"

* * *

><p>"There she is." Drew said as he watched Sunny walk over to them.<p>

"Sorry it took me so long." Sunny started. "My sister is a mess over what happened to him." Sunny said and turned to Shawn. She walked over to him, smirk on her face.

"You won't believe all the trouble they're going through to find you." Sunny said. "Bret is such a mess but don't worry. I'm going to take good care of him."

Shawn scoffed. "Bret wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole." Sunny smacked Shawn across the face. How dare he talk to her like that.

"You dare talk to me like that…in your situation." Sunny yelled. "I'm in control here bitch." Shawn just rolled his eyes.

Sunny smacked him again. "What? Do you think this is a game? Do you think I'm playing with you?"

"Why?" Shawn asked and Sunny gave him a confused look. "Why go through all of this trouble. Sunny, Bret doesn't want you. Even if I never came into the picture, he still wouldn't have married you."

"Shut up." Sunny yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about. I was going to be the next Mrs. Hart but then you came along and messed everything up. Well, I'm done. I'm tired of you standing in the way. No one else will stand in the way of me and my man."

"My man." Shawn retorted, emphasizing the word my.

Sunny scoffed before grabbed the dangly cross earring in Shawn's ear and ripping it out, severing Shawn's ear lobe.

"AH!" Shawn screamed as the pain ripped through his ear and through the rest of his body. Sunny threw the earring at Drew. He caught it. It had a bit of Shawn's blood on it.

"Turn the cameras on." Sunny pulled a gun from her back pocket and pointed at Shawn. "It's time for Shawn to say his goodbyes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapters are going to be relatively short** **for a while.  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	24. So this is my goodbye

Two days had went by and there was still no word of Shawn being anywhere in the kingdom but Bret wouldn't give up. He would comb through the whole kingdom just to find Shawn. He had even talked to there allies, they would be on the look out for Shawn as well. Bret wouldn't give up. He would find Shawn…dead or alive. No! Bret shook his head. Shawn would live. Shawn was alive in whatever part of the world he was in.

Bret heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"General, sir. This came for you." Otunga said and placed the small package on his desk.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. It came by regular mail and there is no return address so there's no way of tracking it."

"OK, thanks." Bret said and David left.

Bret grabbed the yellow envelope like package and poured the contents on to his desk. A CD an another object fell out of the package. Bret picked up the object in his hand. It was Shawn's earring and there was a little dried blood on the hook.

Bret grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hunter, meet me in the TV room."

Hunter and Brian walked into the TV room. Bret was pacing the length of the room, CD in one hand and the earring in the other.

"Bret, what's wrong?" Brian asked. Bret held out his hand and showed them Shawn's earring.

"I got his earring in the mail…Otunga gave it to me...says it can't be traced. There's blood on it. I'm freaking out."

Hunter placed his hands on Bret's shoulders. "Calm down, what's on that CD?" Hunter said and tilted his head towards the round disc.

"I don't know." Bret lifted his hand with the CD in it. "I was too afraid to watch it by myself."

Hunter took the disc and walked over to the DVD player while Brian moved Bret to sit on the couch. Brian sat on his left. Hunter sat on Bret's right side and grabbed the remote. He pressed play.

"Shawn." Bret said as he saw Shawn's image displayed on the screen. He was still in the same clothes that he wore at Stephanie birthday party. Bret could clearly see that Shawn's ear lobe was ripped and that he was distraught.

_Shawn let out a shaky breath as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear._

"_Hey Bret, Brian, Hunter…I assume all three of you are watching this." Shawn cleared his throat. "There isn't really a nice way to put this…I don't know how to sweeten this up so I'll just say it. My time here…on this Earth…is about to end. I'm going to die…you're not going to be able to save me." Shawn moved his hair back and sniffed. "So, this is my goodbye to all of you. Brian, Hunter…I love you both. You two are truly the best friends I could have ever had. I hope you two have a bunch of babies and I hope your happiness and marriage last forever and Bret…Bret you've made me so happy and I only hope that I've made you just as happy. I know you'll always love me… and I know there will be a part of you that will never forget me but…I want you to be happy…I want for you to live out your days to their potential…fall in love again and have the family that we always talked about but just remember, no matter what anyone says, I love you…so much." Shawn's eyes darted to the right before looking ahead again. Shawn smiled one last time. "Goodbye."_

_The camera pans off of Shawn so that Shawn is no longer in the picture. The camera is focusing on the wall behind Shawn. A gun shot rings out and blood spatters on the wall before the tape ends._

Brian's mouth is wide open as he holds his stomach. Did he just witness his best friend's murder?  
>Hunter quickly wipes the tear away that fell down his face. Was Shawn truly gone?<p>

"Oh God!" Bret said. "Shawn!" Bret yelled. His husband just died right in front of him. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't save him. "Oh God, I can't breath."

"Bret." Hunter said and tried to hug him but Bret fainted and fell out of the chair and on to the floor.

"Oh No BRET!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	25. Did you really think

Shawn closed his eyes and looked away as the gun shot rang through the small shack. Shawn expected any minute now to feel an increasing amount of pain and sticky blood seeping into his clothes and running down his body. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything. Was he already dead? Was this heaven?

Shawn opened his eyes and looked up. Sunny was standing there, smiling down at him. The gun was pointed at a spot behind him. Sunny laughed.

"OK." Drew began. "I'm going to edit it and burn it to a DVD."

"I'll give it to Otunga. Tell him to hold off a few days to make it look like it came through the mail." Sheamus said as he and Drew started to pack up the camera and the rest of the equipment.

"Did you actually think I was going to kill you?" Sunny said and poked him in the chest. "No, that would be too easy." Sunny said with a lighthearted voice. He dropped down and got eye level with Shawn. "I want you to suffer…I want you to live."

"I want you to live out the rest of your miserable lonely days thinking of the life you could've had with Bret while I go sailing by as the new Mrs. Hart." Sunny says the last part with a dreamy look on her face.

Shawn scoffed. "Do you really think Bret will love you like he loved me?"

"Of course not, I'm not stupid but I know that he will love again and he will love me." Sunny said in confidence and Shawn rolled his eyes. This bitch was out of her mind.

"Car's ready." Drew said, popping his head in and popping back out.

"Alright." Sunny said. She walked over to the table and started messing with things. Shawn couldn't see what we was doing because her body was covering it. She turned around, hiding something behind her back as he walked towards him. "Say, Goodnight."

"Wha-." Shawn was cut off when Sunny put a town over his nose and mouth. He tried to hold his breath but his lungs burned and forced him to breath in the chloroform. He soon fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up." Sunny yelled at Shawn.<p>

Shawn groaned before finally coming to. As he opened his eyes, he was met with the site of a 9mm. Shawn was to groggy to be shocked as he sat up and looked out of the window

They pulled up next to a small house in the middle of no where. There was literally nothing else around it, unless you counted the small stream behind the house and the low grass. There were no trees, no animals, no other people expect them.

Sheamus opened the door and Sunny poked him in the back with gun so he got out, Sunny followed behind him with the gun as the walked up to the small but nice looking house.

Drew opened the door and they all walked in.

Shawn looked around. The small house was actually nice and he wouldn't have minded living there if this was under a different situation. This house would be a nice, relaxing summer home for himself and Bret. Bret…Shawn bit his lip to hold back the tear that threaten to fall from his face. Sunny would not see him cry. She would not see him a weaken state.

"So this is your new home for the rest of your lonely life." Sunny said and walked around Shawn so she faced him. "I though this was appropriate for you. A little lonely home for a little lonely man." Sunny giggled. "Don't worry though, you have everything you need here and I'll come back periodically to update you on my status with your…widow." Sunny giggled again.

Shawn sneered at her. If she didn't have that gun, Shawn would have beat her to a pulp right then and there.

"Also, Sheamus and Drew will be by to bring you supplies and check up on you…and to make sure you don't kill yourself. I want you to live Shawn…I want you to live long enough to see me walk down the aisle with Bret. I want you to live long enough to see our beautiful children and grandchildren." Sunny laughed. "Oh, did you really thing you stood a chance against me?"

Sunny walked away from Shawn with a smirk on her face. "Oh Shawn, I really do hope you enough yourself here." Sunny said and left with Sheamus and Drew.

When the door shut, Shawn finally broke down and started to cry. He couldn't believe this was his present and his future

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	26. Broken Heart Syndrome

"What's wrong with Bret?" Brian asked as he rested his hand on his flat, but pregnant, belly. Brian, Hunter, Randy, and Josh were all standing over Bret in the hospital bed. He was still unconscious.

Randy sighed. "It seems to me that Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy…or broken heart syndrome."

"Broken heart Syndrome…I thought that was just something used in plays and movies." Hunter said and Randy shook his head.

"Oh it's a real thing. It uncommon though. It's triggered by emotional stress…like Shawn's death…It causes parts of the heart muscles to weaken and enlarge but it's temporary…normal last about a week, two at the most. This normally doesn't cause people to pass out. My guess is his body didn't know how to deal with the shock, stress, and pain so he blacked out." Randy finished.

"You don't learn this is biology." Brian commented.

"Thanks Randy and Josh…also could you not tell anyone about Shawn. We're going to wait until Bret wakes up before we tell anyone." Hunter said.

"No problem." Randy and Josh said in unison.

"Oh Bret." Brian started. "We just lost Shawn, we can't loose you too."

**THE NEXT DAY**

It had been three days since Shawn was put in the little cottage by the stream and he still wasn't used to it. He didn't know if he would ever be used to it. Shawn opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. The bed beneath him felt nice but it wasn't right. It wasn't his bed and Bret wasn't next to him. Bret's arms weren't wrapped around him. Needless to say, his sleep last night wasn't very good. He just hoped and prayed that Bret was fairing better than him.

"Oh God." Shawn said as he felt a way of nausea hit him. He put his hand over his mouth and ran to the en suite bathroom. He heaved and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. After he was finished, he flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

This wasn't the first time he had thrown up. Ever since he had been here, he had been sick, not being able to keep any food down. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Shawn just guessed that it was the stress of being here. After he finished brushing his teeth, he stripped himself of all of his clothes and hopped in the hot shower. No matter what, the hot water always made him feel better or maybe it was the memories of what happened in the hot steaming showers. Shawn smiled to himself as he remembered:

_Shawn let the hot water of the shower fall over him, letting it wash away the soap suds from his hair and body. It had been two weeks since Bret was poisoned and everything seemed to be back to normal. Now that Bret was healthy again, Shawn was helping Stephanie with her birthday party. This was not an easy task as Stephanie wanted everything to be perfect even though perfect was not achievable on earth._

_Shawn jumped when he felt something, like a hand, touch his butt. He turned around, ready to fight whoever it was._

"_Bret! You scared me." Shawn said and pushed him lightly._

"_Sorry babe."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Taking a shower." Bret said, like it was something Shawn should have known._

"_With me, right now?"_

"_Yeah baby." Bret placed his hands on Shawn's hips and pulled him in for a kiss. "Conserving water. You know I'm very environmental."_

"_Environmental?" Shawn questioned and Bret kissed him again._

"_Green as can be." Shawn giggled before Bret pulled him in for a passionate kiss, Bret's erection rubbing against Shawn's cock. Shawn moaned into the kiss as Bret rubbed against him._

_Bret moved his hands down Shawn's back and to his butt, going straight for the center as he plunged one of his fingers inside of Shawn. Shawn broke the kiss and gasped. Bret kissed and sucked on Shawn's neck as he moved his finger in and out of Shawn. Shawn wrapped his arms around Bret's neck and held on as he knew he would slip and fall if he didn't._

"_OhBret!" Shawn moaned as he added another finger. "Oh God!" Shawn moaned as Bret hit his prostate. Bret chuckled. He liked seeing Shawn like this and knowing that this was a side that of him that only he would see. Bret moved his lips to Shawn's ear._

"_You want me?" Bret asked in a low husky lust filled voice._

_Oh, that voice could make Shawn do some of the craziest things. Shawn nodded. "Yes."_

"_Turn around."_

_Shawn did and he was told and bent over a little and grabbed the shower head to keep his balance. Bret lined up and plunged into Shawn in one quick thrust._

_Shawn gasped and gripped the shower head tighter as he felt Bret filled him up. He loved the filling of Bret being inside of him. He felt really complete. Shawn looked over his shoulder at Bret. "You gonna fuck me general?...AH!" Shawn loudly moaned as Bret pulled out and thrust back inside of him, hitting his prostate dead on._

"_Oh Bret, right there." Shawn moaned. Bret closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Shawn's tight muscles clamped around his cock. It was unbelievable how tight he was. He was still as tight as the night he took Shawn's virginity. Shawn started rolling his hips and pushing back on Bret's manhood. Bret knew he was close. Bret grabbed him and pulled him up so now his chest was to Shawn's back. He wrapped his hand around Shawn's cock and stroked it. Shawn threw his head back._

"_Do you want me to make you come?" Bret asked._

"_Yes." Shawn said. He meant to yell but it came out as more of a whimper._

"_Yes what?" Bret said as he thrust harder into Shawn._

"_Yes sir, I want you to make me come…Ugh oh Bret!" Shawn screamed Bret's name as he climax. Shawn threw his head back and laid it on Bret's shoulder as he couldn't hold it up._

_Shawn's muscles tighten around Bret and Bret couldn't hold it anymore. One more thrust and he came inside of Shawn, filling him up with his seed._

_Bret kissed Shawn's shoulder and then looked at him._

"_Are you OK?" Bret asked, seeing as Shawn hadn't moved._

"_Yeah…I'm just looking at the stars."_

Shawn shook his head and forced himself back to reality. He wiped the tears from his face. Memories like those, for some reason, always made him sad. Shawn turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off before going back to his room to dress himself. After he dressed himself, he went to the kitchen and started on his breakfast and he has many things to choose from. Sunny really wanted him to live and not die from starvation…as well as medication overdoses as there was no types of medication in the house and there were no knifes, anything that needed to be cut was already in a bite size form. The ceilings in the house were also low so Shawn couldn't hang himself. She had really went through every possible suicide scenario and made sure it couldn't happen. It was like the house was child proof with some extra precautions.

After Shawn ate, he went into the living room and turned on the small radio and listen to the music as he reflected on life and how he got here. He tried not to stay in his thoughts too much as this made him sadder than Eeyore but there was really nothing else too do. Sunny was right. He was suffering.

* * *

><p><em>Bret opened his eyes and looked around. Purgatory. He was back in Purgatory. Bret saw the white light in front of him and rushed to it. His Shawn, his Angel, was just on the other side of that light. He couldn't wait to be with his Shawn again.<em>

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Jesus Owen!" Bret yelled as Owen appeared in front of him. The little girl and the second oldest boy stood behind him. They looked exactly the same except the clothes had changed._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to see Shawn." Bret said and tried to move around Owen but he couldn't._

"_Well, you're going the wrong way, turn around and go back!" Owen yelled the last part._

_Bret shook his head. "You don't understand, Shawn's dead."_

_Owen shook his head. "No Bret, you don't understand…and like always little brother has to save the day."_

"…_What are you talking about?"_

"_You are a dumbass." _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thanks 4 Reading**

******YoominC16**


	27. Thank You Owen

"_Owen, I know this place is a semi holy place but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for calling me a dumb one." Bret said as he clenched his fist._

_Owen placed his hands on Bret's shoulders and shook him. "Bret, you are a general. You're suppose to know what a gun shot sounds like when it goes through human flesh. You're suppose to know what a gun shot blood splatter looks like. You're suppose to know what real blood looks like. You're are real general that has been in wars. You've fought along side of your men. You're not one of those prissy generals who just wears the suit and medals. You should know all of this."_

"_What are you trying to say Owen?" Bret asked._

"_Look, I can't tell you everything. Go back and watched the DVD, not as Shawn's husband, Bret, but as a General Hart." Owen said before giving Bret a hard shove into the darkness._

Bret jolted away and sat up as he caught his breath. He needed to watch that DVD again. Something wasn't right about it. Bret ripped the IV out of his arm and pulled all of the other wires off of him and got up. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the station.

"Where's Hunter and Brian?"

Todd looked up and jumped in surprise. "General, you're awake."

"Where are Hunter and Brian?"

"I-I don't know. I think they might be in their room or in their office."

"Thanks." Bret said as he walked away.

"Wait, you can't leave." Todd yelled but Bret didn't listen to him and kept walking.

Todd rubbed his temples. He was going to be in so much trouble when Randy came back.

* * *

><p>Normally, Brian and Hunter would both be doing some type of work but the couple was way too sad and stress so they decided to just say in bed. Brian looked down. Hunter had his head laying on Brian's stomach and he wrapped his arms around Brian's hips. Hunter was 'listening' to the baby as it was giving him advice, or at least that's what Hunter said. Brian sighed. He normally would have laughed at that joke but he was just way too sad.<p>

Hunter looked up when he heard Brian let out that sigh. "You OK?"

"Shawn and I used to talk about being pregnant together." Brian said, not answering the question. "And raising our kids together like siblings." Brian took a deep breath. "I'm trying not to be sad and stressed. I don't want to hurt the baby."

Hunter slide up Brian's body and kissed him. "You're allowed to be sad. You're best friend just died in the worst possible way." Hunter placed his hand on Brian's belly. "I think the baby understands."

"I know bu-." Brian stopped and gasped when the door of the bedroom opened. Hunter looked over his shoulder.

"Bret?" The both said.

"Sorry to interrupt but where is that DVD?" Bret asked almost in a panic.

"It's still in the DVD player in the TV room. Why? And how did you get out of the hospital?"

"I walked." Bret answered before leaving. Brian and Hunter jumped out of bed, threw their robes on, and followed Bret down to the TV room.

"Bret, are you sure you need to watch this?" Brian asked as the reached the room.

"Yes, something's not right." Bret said as he grabbed the remote. Hunter and Brian sat down but Bret stood up by the large screen. Bret pressed play and fast forwarded through Shawn's goodbye. He pressed play a few seconds before the gun shot went off.

A loud bang went off in the room. "Did you hear that?"

"The gun shot? Yes." Hunter said.

"It's not right." Bret said as he rewind it and watched it again. "What do you think that wall is made of? How far away from that wall do you think Shawn is?"

"Looks like reinforced concrete…maybe steel." Hunter said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The bullet hits the wall and bounces off and hits the floor…If the bullet had of went through Shawn's body, it would have lost it's velocity because of the thick skin and flesh us human's have…the bullet wouldn't have hit the wall, it just would have dipped and fell to the floor."

"I didn't hear any other sounds." Brian said and Bret rewind.

"Listen, don't just focus on the gun shot." Bret played the DVD and Hunter and Brian both listened. After the gun shot, there was a small 'ping' and than a 'pang'.

"Also." Bret paused the DVD when the blood started to run down the wall. "If the bullet was too far away to hit the wall then all of this blood couldn't have splattered on the wall…it's way too much and it can't be real."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked and sat up.

"The blood is too runny. Yes, our blood plasma is ninety percent water but it's way too runny, also it's way too red. It looks like ketchup they mixed with water and other things to make it runny." Bret said.

"So you're trying to say that this killing was a hoax?" Hunter questioned.

"And that Shawn's still alive?" Brian finished the question.

Bret took a deep breath. "If they killed Shawn…they didn't do it in this video."

Hunter and Brian both felt the weight of the world lifted off of their shoulders. "So what do we tell everyone?" Hunter asked.

"Tell everyone that Shawn's dead." Bret said.

"What?" Brian questioned.

"I believe who ever is doing this is closer to home then we think. If we let them believe that we think Shawn is dead, they'll start acting different and doors will open. Tell everyone that needs to know that Shawn is dead but don't tell them how if they ask why just tell them it's too graphic."

"OK, we'll start calling." Hunter said.

Bret said a silent thank you to Owen and he could hear Owen saying Your Welcome back to him. He was going to find Shawn.

* * *

><p>"What?" Stephanie yelled as she felt the tears prickling from her eyes. "Shawn's gone. Hunter, don't lie."<p>

"I'm not lying Stephanie." Hunter said in a somber voice. "He's gone. We got a DVD, they killed him on it."

"Oh God." Stephanie said. "How is Bret?"

"As well as you expect. I've never seen Bret cry so hard."

"And Brian and the baby?"

"They're both alright…I made Brian go lay down. I just wanted you to be the first to know Steph. I have some other calls I need to make. Bye."

"Bye." Stephanie hung up and began to sob in her hands. She really did like Shawn and thought that he was perfect for Bret. She could only imagine how Bret was feeling.

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked as she entered the room. She could here Stephanie sobbing from down the hall.

"Shawn's dead." Stephanie said.

"What?" Sunny acted shock and hide back her smirk.

"Yeah, Hunter just called me. They said he's dead."

"How's Bret?" Sunny asked in a somber voice.

"Horrible, crying his eyes out." Stephanie said as she wiped her tears. Sunny grabbed her sister and hugged her. Stephanie buried her head in Sunny's chest

"Just think of it like this, Shawn's in a better place now." Sunny smiled. A better place, indeed. Shawn was out of her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	28. Shawn's visitors

Shawn woke up and did his normal routine which consisted of vomiting, brushing his teeth, showering, dressing, and filling his stomach back up with food. Shawn washed his dishes and put them away. He was about to go into the living room and listen to the radio but he heard someone fiddling with the door.

Shawn walked over to the door and stood in front of it. The wooden door to the house opened, revealing his visitor.

"Shawny, I'm home." Sunny said with a bright smile and threw her arms open wide, as if she wanted Shawn to hug her.

Shawn rolled his eyes and turned around and went back to the living room.

"Now Shawn, that's no way to treat a guest." Sunny said as she followed Shawn into the living room. Shawn sat on the couch and Sunny plopped down beside him.

"So." Sunny starts. "Bret thinks you're dead. They got the tape and he and Hunter and Brian watched your 'death'." Sunny said throwing up the air quotes. "You know Brian is pregnant."

Shawn turned to Sunny. "Really?" Shawn asked. Now, he was worried about Brian and the baby's safety.

"Yeah but don't worry, the baby and Brian are fine." Sunny said. "But Bret's not. Of course, he's sad and crying but don't you worry because Sunny is going to make it all better." Sunny giggled and Shawn scoffed. She could only make it worst.

"They are planning your memorial service." Sunny said and Shawn looked at her. "They're making sure you go out very well."

Shawn put his hand on top of his stomach as he felt very nauseous all of a sudden.

"Stephanie, Dave, and myself will be there." Sunny said. "Oh Stephanie was such a mess over you. She cried for a few hours. She really did like you…I don't know why but I've always had the better taste in people. Oh and did I mention I'll be there to confront and hold Bret."

"Oh God." Shawn said as he felt the nausea take its affect.

"Don't 'Oh God' me, it's true. I'm going to sneak right on it to his heart by confronting him in his time of need. Just admitted it to yourself, I'm the new Mrs. Ha- AH!" Sunny screamed as Shawn turned his head and threw up all over her shirt.

Shawn wiped his mouth with the back of his head and looked up at Sunny. "I couldn't hold it."

Sunny took a deep breath. The normal her would have wrapped her hands around Shawn's neck and strangled him to death but she wanted Shawn to live. She wanted Shawn to suffer and if she had to be thrown up on in order for Shawn to live and suffer then she would take this.

"I'm going to call Drew and tell him to come over here and to check you out, Drew is a doctor and when I become Mrs. Hart, he will be the knew head doctor of the army."

"Randy?"

"Randy will just be the palace doctor." Sunny said and took another deep breath. "I'll tell him to bring me some clothes too. Now, I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Drew and Sheamus came marching threw the door. Drew was carrying two small black bags while Sheamus followed behind him carrying a much heavier black bag. Sheamus lifted the bag and sat it on the kitchen table.<p>

"Here." Drew gave one of the small bags to Sheamus. "Run upstairs and lay these clothes on the bed for Sunny. She should still be in the shower." Sheamus took the bag and went upstairs.

Drew turned to Shawn. "So, Sunny said you threw up."

"Yeah." Shawn answered.

"Was this the first time?"

"No, I've thrown up every day since I've been here." Shawn answered.

"Any other symptoms? Coughing, Fever."

"I don't have the Flu." Shawn retorted.

"OK." Drew pulled out a small plastic cup with a lid on it. "I need you to pee in this."

Shawn took the cup and went into the small half bathroom downstairs and did his business. When he came back into the kitchen, Drew had lab materials spread all over the kitchen table.

"Here." Shawn said and handed Drew the cup.

"It's going to take a little while so you can go do whatever you want." Drew said and Shawn left and went into the living room and turned on the radio to try and find some peace.

A little while later, Sunny walked into the kitchen. "So what's wrong with him?"

"Sheamus go get Shawn." Drew said and Sheamus left to go get him. Drew turned back to Sunny. "This is something we all need to learn together."

"He doesn't have cancer does he?"

"No."

Sunny wiped her forehead. "Thank God."

Shawn walked in the kitchen and stood opposite from Sunny. "So, what's wrong with me?"

Drew looked between Sunny and Shawn. "You're pregnant."

Shawn smiled a little and laid his hand on his stomach. "How far along am I?"

"About eight weeks." Drew answered. Shawn smiled. The night in the hospital.

Sunny was shocked to say the least. She knew that Shawn and Bret had sex but Shawn couldn't be pregnant. She didn't want him to be pregnant. Now, no matter what she did Shawn would always have a piece of Bret.

Sunny looked at Drew. "Abort it."

"What? No!" Shawn yelled and placed both hands over his stomach. "You've taken everything away from me and I'll be damn if I let you take away my baby."

Sunny looked at Drew. "Get rid of it."

"I can't…even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"Why not!" Sunny yelled.

"Male pregnancies don't work like that." Drew started to explain. "Women had a permanent birth canal so doctors can just go up in there and abort the baby. The male doesn't start forming his birth canal until he's almost ready to give birth, he dilates, and then he gives birth. I can't give him an abortion because there's no place I can go into to give him a proper one."

"An improper one?" Sunny questioned but Drew shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. He too far along in his pregnancy. It's a great risk that he'll die along with the baby, like I said before male pregnancies are very different. Females can abort a pregnancy at twelve and fourteen weeks but males normally can't go past six without some health risk."

Sunny inwardly cursed.

"I promise to never tell my baby about his father. I'll make up a lie and say he died just please." Shawn looked into Sunny's eyes. "Just let me keep my baby."

Sunny huffed. There wasn't really anything else she could do. "Fine, I guess you deserve some company. After all when Bret and I marry, I won't be able to visit you quite as much. I will be taking care of him and OUR children." Sunny smiled and looked at Drew and Sheamus. "Alright, lets go."

Drew, Sheamus, and Sunny packed up and left Shawn at the house. Shawn plopped down on the couch and rubbed his belly. "You make not ever get to meet you daddy but I'm going to raise you how he would want me to."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	29. Sunny and Brian slip

Bret was sitting at a table inside the palace ballroom. A week had flown by and they had the memorial service for Shawn earlier that day. It was a good one. The pastor and everyone who spoke said some very nice things and they sung some of Shawn's favorite hymns. It was a great service. Now, they were having the repast at the palace.

Playing the part of the grieving husband wasn't that hard since Bret really did miss Shawn and wanted him to be by his side, but knowing that Shawn was alive and out there somewhere kept him going. Bret sighed and stood up. As soon as he stood up, a group of people came over offering their sympathy. Bret accepted it and watched as they walked away. He was getting tired of all of this so he slipped outside and into the garden, where it all started for him and Shawn.

Bret sat down on the fountain and looked around. He was so mad with himself. He hadn't found any clues or anything out, other than deciphering the DVD. He tried to tell himself to be patience but he couldn't be. He wanted Shawn to be back where he belonged, in his arms, but good things come to those who wait.

"Hey Bret." Bret looked up and held back the eye roll as he looked at Sunny. Bret stood up.

"Hey." He said sadly. It broke Sunny's heart to see Bret this sad but he wouldn't be sad for much longer. She would make it all better.

"I know you don't think to much of me and I know you probably thing I'm bullshitting you but I am really sorry for your lost." Sunny said and put on her innocent face.

"Yeah, thanks." Bret said but he didn't believe it for one minute.

"I mean no one deserves to die like that, I mean a bullet through the head. It's horrible."

Bret had to look up and make sure that the light bulb that just went off in his head wasn't shining to bright. Bret wrapped his arms around Sunny's waist and hugged her. Sunny was a little taken back by this but embraced him.

"Thanks Sunny for everything. I know I can count on you." Bret said broke the embrace.

"That's what friends are for." Sunny said. "I have to go now, Stephanie is leaving, talk to you later." Sunny said and left.

Bret went back into the ballroom and saw Hunter and Brian ushering people out of the door along with some of the servants.

"Brian, Hunter." Brian and Hunter looked over at Bret and he waved his hand, telling them to come over to him. They moved away from the door and went over to Bret.

"What's up?" Hunter asked.

"Did you tell Stephanie how Shawn died?" Bret asked.

"No, why?"

"Because Sunny knew exactly how Shawn died."

"…That bitch." Brian cursed as it dawned on him. "She's been doing all of this."

"We can't jump to conclusions but she has to be playing some type of part in this." Hunter said.

"Yeah, she's not in this one along. She probably has some of her cronies working for her." Bret said with a scowl on his face. "I need to find hard evidence though, damn it."

"Look, I'm going to get all of these people out of here." Hunter started.

"I'll take Bret upstairs, make it look like I'm helping the grieving husband, then I'll come back down and help you." Brian finished.

"Then we talk." Bret added before Brian grabbed his arm and helped him upstairs. Hunter went back over to the group of people and saw them out.

Once Brian put Bret in his room, he left and shut the door behind him and started for the stairs. Sunny should be glad that he's pregnant because if he wasn't he would have beat her ass. Brian couldn't believe she was this crazy. She really needed help.

Brian placed his hand on the staircase railing and was about to go down the steps when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You should have been with me…I loved you."

"Wha-." Before Brian could ask his question and turn around, he felt to hands on his shoulders and those hands gave him a strong and ruff push down the stairs.

Hunter finally got all of the people out his home. Now, he could talk with Bret and his husband about a plan. He couldn't wait until all of this was over and life was back to normal. Hunter turned the corner and went to walk up the stairs but stopped when he saw what lay in front of him.

"BRIAN!" Hunter screamed and knelled next to him. Brian lay at the bottom of the step in a distorted position. Hunter scooped him up in his arms and when he did he saw blood in the spot where his head was. Hunter touched the back of Brian's head and looked in his hand. It was covered in blood.

Hunter screamed so loud that Bret heard him. Bret rushed out of his room and to the top of the stairs. He looked down and saw the chaos. He ran down the steps and looked at Brian. He was bleeding pretty bad from his head. Bret looked at his friend and saw that he was in severe shock. Hunter held Brian in his arms but he couldn't move.

Bret grabbed Brian and held him in his arms and stood up. He kicked Hunter on his thigh, Hunter looked up.

"Come on, we have to get Brian to Randy." Bret said and ran down the hall. Hunter followed, still looking at the blood him his hands.

His husband's blood.


	30. TBI and Heartbeats

"Randy, what's going on?" Bret asked as Randy walked up to himself and Hunter. Bret had managed to clean the blood off of Hunter but Hunter still wasn't in his right mind. He hasn't really said a word since they have been in the waiting room but he does nod or grunt like he's listening and understanding.

"We ran CT scans, MRIs, and blood test. Brian has a TBI…Traumatic Brian Injury."

"Goddamn it." Bret swore as he was accustom to this injury. Many military men have TBI because of the bumps they take. Hunter looked up at Randy.

"Is my husband going to be OK?" Hunter asked and Bret was surprised that he spoke.

"It's hard to say. His brain has swelled slightly because of the fall. We're giving Brian oxygen therapy and IV fluids as well as pushing some meds through the IV. The swelling has already started to go down but we won't know if there are any other affects until he wakes up. He also has a broken left arm from falling on it…your child though is the strongest embryo I have ever encountered."

"What?" Hunter said as he stood up. Hunter figured that from the fall Brian would have miscarried.

"I did an ultrasound on Brian after I ran the other test. The baby is still there an is developing like it should be. It looks like a normal seven week fetus… it really wants to be born." Randy said.

"That's great man." Bret said and slapped Hunter on the shoulder.

"But there's something else we need to talk about." Randy started. "I don't think Brian's fall was just a typical slip and fall on Brian's part."

"What?" Hunter began. "Do you think someone pushed him?"

"From a doctors standpoint, it seems that way. His injuries are way too severe from him just slipping and falling. We won't know for such until Brian comes to but I say start looking for a suspect." Randy said and walked away, giving something for Hunter and Bret to think about.

"Wait!" Bret popped up out of his seat and stood in front of Hunter. "Aren't there cameras at the stairs?"

"Yeah but they rotate." Hunter said. "They might not of been shooting that way when Brian fell."

"It's worth a shot." Bret said. "I'll go check the camera tapes, you go check on Brian." Bret said as he started for the door.

"Don't you need to worry about finding Shawn." Hunter called out.

"I can do two things at once." Bret yelled back. And that's why Bret was his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Oh God." Shawn moaned as he reached for the toilet and threw up in the bowl. Shawn was tried of this part of his daily routine. Shawn sat down on the tile floor next to the toilet and rubbed his still non existent baby bump. "I love you. I really do but you have to stop making me sick." Shawn spoke to the growing baby inside of him. The baby however was not listening because Shawn once again had his head inside the bowl, emptying out his breakfast he just ate.<p>

"Stubborn like your dad." Shawn said and stood up and brushed his teeth for the second time that day. When Shawn was finished brushing, he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." Shawn called out. He never understood why Sunny knocked when she had a key. Shawn threw open the wooden door and was surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hello." Drew said and walked in. Sheamus followed wheeling a black suitcase behind him. Shawn closed the door behind them. "I didn't have my portable ultrasound machine because I didn't figure you would be pregnant but I brought it today so I could check the baby."

"My baby?" Shawn placed his hand on his stomach. He didn't trust this.

"Look." Drew started, sensing Shawn's distrust. "Where myself and Sheamus come from, harming babies for whatever reason is bad luck and bad karma. I could have given you an abortion last week. I could have had you drink this liquid that would have killed the embryo in a few hours but I didn't because like I said it's bad luck. I don't give abortions to anyone because of my superstitions, not saying I'm against them it's just that I don't give them." Drew said.

"We do a lot of bad shit but we don't kill babies or children…bad luck." Sheamus said.

"Fine." Shawn said. It was just and ultrasound. It wouldn't hurt. Shawn went into the living room and Drew and Sheamus followed. Shawn laid down on the couch and watched as Drew and Sheamus set up the machine.

"Alright." Drew said and grabbed the Doppler once everything was turned on and set up. "Lift up your shirt." Shawn did as he was told. Drew put the gel on Shawn's stomach. It wasn't as cold as he expected it to be. Drew but the Doppler on his stomach and started to move it around. The three people could here a beating like noise.

"Fella got a strong heartbeat." Sheamus commented.

"Yes, it is." Drew said. "And there is your baby." Drew said and pointed to the small dot. "Do you want me to print out the picture?"

"Yes please." Shawn said. When he heard his baby's heartbeat, he want to cry. His emotions were so over whelming and the fact that Bret would never experience this made him sadder but he didn't want to cry in front of Drew and Sheamus.

Drew gave him the picture and packed everything up and told Shawn that he would come check on him again when he was far along enough to determine the sex. Shawn thanked him and then the couple took their leave.

Shawn sat down on the couch and looked at the ultrasound picture. Shawn sighed. He couldn't give up now, not when there was so much to loose.

* * *

><p>"You've reviewed those tapes for me Swagger?" Bret asked Jack Swagger as he walked into the surveillance room. Jack was second in command of security at the palace. He also was apart of the intelligence team.<p>

"Yes sir, but can I ask you a question sir?" Jack asked and Bret nodded.

"Why did you ask me to get the tapes and not Otunga. He is in charged. He's head of security."

"Because." Bret said and sat next to Jack. "My gut tells me I can't trust him and I always listen to my gut."

"Fair enough." Jack said and places the tape. "I've looked at the scene over and over again and you can see the hands on the queen's shoulders but you can't see anything else. Watch." Jack was right. It looked like Brian went to turn around but then two hands appeared on his shoulders and gave him a push.

"I've tried to get the person's image but there's a shadow." Jack said.

"Get a close up on those hands and print a few pictures." Bret said. We're doing a hand check."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	31. Hand Check

It was the next day at the palace and both Hunter and Bret were at Brian's bed side checking on his progress. All of the brain swelling had went down and the brain was back to its original size but Brian still hadn't woken up.

Bret had the pictures of the hands in his hands, ready to go. When Bret told Hunter about the pictures, Hunter wanted to start a search immediately but Bret told him to hold off until tomorrow. He wanted to make whoever did this safe and comfortable so tomorrow when they did the line check the person would be nervous. Also, both men were running off of a few hours of sleep and they would both need to be well rested in order to do this check. If they were both tired, their eyes could play tricks on them and everyone's hands would end up looking the same. Bret made Hunter take two sleeping pills and he took two as well. Now, they were well rested and ready to fine the son of a bitch who pushed Brian down the stairs.

"Don't worry baby." Hunter said in Brian's ear. "I'm going to find this person and make him pay." Hunter kissed Brian on the forehead and the looked at Bret.

"You ready?"

"Let's go do this."

Bret and Hunter walk out of the hospital and meet Jack in the hall.

"Majesty, General." Jack greets.

"Is everything ready?" Bret asks.

"Yes, everyone is lined up in the ballroom." Jack answers.

"Let's start then."

* * *

><p>Shawn sat down on the comfortable couch and picked up the ultrasound picture on the table. He spent the rest of the yesterday's afternoon looking at the picture and he would probably spend most of the day just looking at his baby. Shawn started to feel a little sick to his stomach. He patted his stomach and looked down.<p>

"Hey, don't you start. We've been doing good." Shawn says as he hasn't thrown up this morning and hopes the morning sickness is done. "I feed us good food, why would you want me to throw it up?"

Shawn heard keys rattling outside his door and rolled his eyes. He smiled as he looked down at his stomach. "So this is why you wanted to throw up, don't worry she'll be here in a minute." Shawn said and patted his belly. He didn't like to throw up but he would throw up on Sunny in a heartbeat.

"Shawn." Sunny called out as she entered the house and closed the door behind herself. Shawn didn't say anything. He just put the picture down on the coffee table and took a few deep breaths.

"Shawn." Shawn heard Sunny's foot steps getting closer as he tried to prepare himself for this little visit.

"There you are." Sunny said as she walked into the living room. She sat down next to Shawn. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was meditating." Shawn lies and Sunny smiles and believes him. Sunny looks down at the coffee table and sees the ultrasound picture. She picks it up and looks at it.

"Drew has been over here?" Sunny questions as she looks at the small picture of the baby growing inside of Shawn. She couldn't help but to feel the jealousy grown inside of her.

"Yeah, I thought you sent him."

"No." Sunny said as she stared a hole into the picture. "Wow. I can't believe this is inside of you…I know it's only the size of an olive right now but." Sunny looked at Shawn. "It's just wow." Sunny put the picture down and placed her hands on Shawn's stomach and started talking to the baby.

"Hey baby, this is aunt Sunny and I'm going to be here through out it all and I'm going to have your little half brothers and sisters."

At that comment, Shawn's stomach started doing somersaults and back flips. "Oh, I'm going to be sick." Shawn said and put his hand over his mouth. Sunny immediately jumped back and off of the couch. She would not be thrown up on again.

As soon as Sunny's hands were gone from Shawn's stomach, it settled down and the feeling of throwing up was gone. Shawn looked down and smirked. The baby knew all of what Sunny was saying was bullshit too. His baby was so smart.

Shawn looked up and smiled. "False alarm."

* * *

><p>Hunter, Bret, and Jack had all of the palace security line up first and have their hands check one by one by the three men. After all of them had been cleared, the palace chefs were next and like before none of their hands matched.<p>

All of the servants were next.

Jack made Dolph be first as he new Dolph didn't have anything to do with this because they were together at the time of the accident because the two were a couple.

Wade and Justin were next in line. Bret looked them up and down. The couple seemed to be nervous even though their hands didn't match the hands on the piece of paper. Their hands were even close. Bret would keep this moment in his memory bank, those two were definitely were up to no good.

The trio kept going down the line and kept ending up empty handed. They were starting to lose hope as they came to the last person in the line. If this person wasn't a match, then they didn't know what they would do.

"Hold out your hands please." Jack said and the server complied. Jack put the picture up to his hands. He then looked at Bret and Hunter. "Hold you hands like how they are in this picture." The man cupped his hands as if he was holding on to someone's shoulders.

Bret looked up at the man. He was avoiding eye contact and he was swallowing hard and he was sweating. He was nervous.

Jack looked at the picture and then back at the man's hands. They were a match. Jack placed his hand on the man's shoulders.

"You're going to need to come with us."

* * *

><p>Sunny had finally left and Shawn was glad of that. There was only some much Sunny one person could take. Shawn opened the back door and went outside. He hadn't been outside to enjoy the nice weather in some time. He walked over to the edge of the stream and sat down, just enjoying the weather and the peace and quiet of not having to hear Sunny's voice.<p>

Shawn watched as a piece of trash went down the stream and out of his sight. Shawn gasped. He had an idea. Shawn got up and ran back into the house. He grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote a note on it. He looked around until he found a plastic soda bottle. He unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid into another glass. He put the note into the bottle and screwed the cap back on. Shawn went back outside by the stream and dropped to his knees and prayed over the bottle. Shawn threw the bottle into the river and watched it as it flowed down stream. He didn't know if anyone would be around but he prayed that someone cleaned this stream.

* * *

><p>"His blood pressure is near perfect." Josh says to Randy as he checks Brian's vitals.<p>

"Good." Randy said as he brought out the ultrasound machine. "I'm going to check the baby." Randy turned everything on and then put the gel on the Doppler before rolling it around on Brian's stomach.

"Is everything fine?" Josh asks as he feels for any abnormalities in Brian's neck and upper chest.

"Everything is perfect…the baby is still developing like it should be." Randy says as he looks at the screen. "Do you want some?"

"Some of what?" Josh questioned as he finished his exam.

"Babies." Randy answered, still looking at the screen.

"Of course."

"You never told me that." Randy said to his husband.

"You never asked." Josh said and looked down at Brian. "Randy."

"Huh?"

"I think he's waking up."

Randy turned around and saw Brian's eyes fluttering. He quickly turned off the machine and pushed it away. "I think so too."

Brian finally managed to keep his eyes opened and looked up at Randy and Josh.

"Welcome back."

Brian tried to reach up with his left hand but couldn't move it. He looked down and saw it was in a cast. He lifted his right hand and too off the oxygen mask.

"Brian-." Josh tried to stop him.

"Baby?" Brian questioned.

"It's fine."

Brian nodded. "Good. Where are Hunter and Bret? I think I know where Shawn is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	32. Interrogation

Hunter, Bret, and Jack looked through the glass window at their suspect in the interrogation room.

"He's fidgety." Jack comments as the trio watches the man move around in his chair.

"He's nervous, obviously hiding something." Bret said.

"Let's go find out what that is." Hunter said and started for the door.

"Wait." Jack stopped him. "Let me do this one by myself." Bret and Hunter gave him a look. "He myself and Dolph are really good friends…I can make him feel bad and get it out of him."

Bret and Hunter looked at each other. "Kid's got a point." Bret said.

"Fine, we'll try it your way." Hunter said.

"Thank you, majesty." Jack said before opening the door and walling into the room.

Hunter and Bret watched as Jack crossed the room and sat down at the table, directly in front of the man. Jack laid out the pictures of the hands in front of the man's hands. The man quickly removed his hands from the table.

"You can try and hide your hands now." Jack said. "But I've already seen them and they match the picture so I have just one question." Jack placed his arms on the table and leaned forward.

"Why Heath? Tell me why would you want to hurt Brian? Brian is our friend. Yes, Brian became queen but he never changed towards us. He and Shawn still hung out with us. We are Brian's family."

"That's right." Heath said and looked into Jack's eyes. "We are family…a pretend family but I wanted to be Brian's really family."

"What do you mean. We are a real family."

"No we're not, no blood connects us...we weren't married." Heath spoke. "Do you know what it's like to want something so bad but you know you can never have it?" Heath spoke in a low voice. "Do you know what it's like to watch the person you love the most marry someone else…No!" Heath yelled. "You don't because you got Dolph, Justin and Wade have each other, Shawn, God Rest His Soul, got his happiness with the general while he was here on Earth." Heath took a breath. "What did I get? Nothing, Brian went riding off into the sunset with that prick and I had to watch it everyday…it ate away at me. I loved him long before that big nose freak ever laid eyes on him."

"Big nose freak?" Hunter repeated to Bret. "I'll show him who's a big nose freak." Hunter went for the door but Bret grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No Hunter wait." Bret said. "He's cracking…he's going to confess."

"Brian's happy with the king." Jack said. "You loved him…so you should've wanted him to be happy with me?"

Heath scoffed. "Happy with me. I wanted to be happy too!" Heath yelled. "I wanted to be loved."

"We loved you." Jack stated. "Myself, Dolph, Shawn, Brian…we loved you."

"It wasn't the type of love I needed." Heath said and looked around before looking into Jack's eyes again. "I read in one of the law books that if the queen didn't conceive and/or have a baby within the first year of marriage, the queen would be kicked off the throne."

"So, you put the pills in his food?" Jack asked.

"Perfect opportunity. I asked Wade to change my duties to kitchen duties. He asked why and I told him that the doctor said I had a slipped disc in my back and I couldn't do anymore of the heavy lifting…he's so gullible. He put me on kitchen duty. Every thing was going perfect, four months had passed, only six more to go…then Bret got sick and fucked everything up…so I had to think of a knew plan."

"So you pushed him down the stairs." Jack said with a look of disgust.

"Don't! Don't you dare look at me like you're disgusted. You can't judge me."

"I am disgusted. Dolph thought of you as his brother and look what you did, you betrayed us all. Shawn is rolling over in his grave right now."

Heath's eyes started to water at the mention of Shawn. Out of everyone, he thought of Shawn as his best friend.

"It's not my job to judge. Only God can truly judge you." Jack said.

"What will happen to me?" Heath asked. Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Crimes like this, crimes against the royal family go straight to the king, with the general as his adviser, he decides what will happen." Jack gets up. "If I were you, I'd start praying and preparing for death. Shawn always said that if you pray and ask for forgiveness of your sins on earth then the holy father may have mercy on you." Jack turned around and left Heath in his thoughts.

"Do you do most of the interrogations?" Bret asked Jack as he walked towards them.

"No, actually that was my first one." Jack explained. "Otunga doesn't really let me do any talking because of the lisp."

"You're damn good kid." Hunter said as he watched Heath through the window.

"What are you going to do with him, majesty?" Jack asked Hunter.

"I want to kill him myself." Hunter said. "But I need to talk to Brian first, so just place him in a holding cell for now."

The door to the back of the interrogation room opened and revealed Josh standing there in his blue scrubs.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, worried about Brian.

"Brian's calling for you guys. He says he thinks he might know where Shawn is?"

"Shawn?" Jack questioned. "I thought Shawn was dead?"

Bret but his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll explain as we walk."

* * *

><p>"Hunter." Brian said as Hunter entered room, along with Bret and Jack. Hunter hugged and kissed Brian.<p>

"What's this about Shawn?" Bret asked.

"I don't know…I saw something but I'm not sure if this was just a figment of my imagination of if this is a real place."

"Well, just tell us what you remember." Hunter said.

"There was a house, a small house but not too small. It looked rather cozy. It was in a field. It was clear on all sides of the house for a few miles and then there were wood to the north, west, and east sides of the house. It the back of the house was a medium size stream. The water was really clear. I saw Shawn kneeling next to the water. I though he was praying but then I saw him throw a bottle into the water…then I woke up." Brian said. "It felt so real…like my subconscious is trying to tell me something."

"A stream surrounded by woods…it's not to may of them around." Jack said. "Many of the streams had towns build around the stream because they were able to harness the water as energy."

"I bet we could find the positions on a map." Bret turned to Jack. "Get me the most recent maps of the kingdom. We're going to find Shawn's location tonight."

* * *

><p>Private Alex Riley frowned as he looked at the stream that was behind one of the few top secret military bases in the kingdom, the king didn't even know about this one. Alex had disobeyed a direct order from his chief warrant officer so now he was on stream cleaning duty. It was one of there many punishments. If any trash came by, he would have to jump in the stream and get it no matter how big or small it was. If he didn't retrieve it, he would have to stay on duty for another hour, so he was picking up everything.<p>

Alex sighed as he say the plastic soda bottle floating his way. Alex walked into the water and got the soda bottle. Alex walked out of the water and was about to throw it way but then saw the note in the bottle.

"Message in a bottle." Alex said to himself as he unscrewed the top. Alex took the note out and started to read it. Alex's eyes widen with every word. "Oh God." He said and ran back to the base and to his officer.

"What the hell Riley! You're suppose to be-."

"Look!" Alex shoved the note into his officers face. He would apologized for being disrespectful tomorrow. His officer took the note and started reading it. His eyes widen as well. The officer looked up at Alex.

"Get General Hart on the phone now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	33. A phone call

The sun was setting in the kingdom, marking the end of the day for most people but the day was just beginning for Bret, Hunter, Brian, and Jack. The four of them sat around a round table. Maps cover the table as each person looked for a spot that would match Brian's dream description. Like Jack had said before, most streams had towns built around them so this made it harder to find a stream with an open clearing.

Brian grabbed the back of his head. Randy had told Brian that he had suffered a very light concussion from the fall and because of that he would headaches periodically.

"You OK?" Hunter asked as he rubbed Brian's shoulder. Brian looked at him and smiled.

"I'm OK. I would be perfect if we found Shawn." Brian said and then looked at Jack. "Jackie, are you sure these are up to date maps?"

"Yes, they all are between one to two months old and I don't call me Jackie." Jack said to his friend.

"Dolph calls you Jackie." Brian says.

"Dolph is my boyfriend." Jack retorts and Brian chuckles slightly.

Bret crumpled up a map and threw it to the side. Something wasn't right. All of these maps showed towns around the streams, lakes, rivers, and all other water body types. Either these maps were old, or he was missing something.

"I think we're missing something." Jack says aloud, as if he was reading Bret's mind. "Because these maps are virtually new."

"I agree." Bret said as he ponders his thoughts. "But what?"

"I wish I could remember more of that dream I had." Brian says. "If I can remember the address on the house then we'll no what direction to go in."

Hunter was about to speak but the door to the room opened. The four people looked over and saw Dolph standing in the doorway with the cordless palace phone in his hand.

"What's up Dolph?" Brian asks.

"The general has a phone call."

"I'm busy." Bret calls out.

"They says it's very urgent…like a matter of life or death." Dolph repeats as he was told if Bret tried not to take the call. Bret sighed and got up. He took the phone from Dolph.

"This better be good." Bret says into the phone.

"Sir, This is Private Riley from the St. Arthelais military base."

"Yes." Bret says, he was getting impatience.

"Yes sir, you see sir I was cleaning out the stream behind the base and I found a bottle with a note in it…the note was written by your late husband, Shawn."

"What!" Bret yelled.

"Yes sir. We believe he must of written it before he died and that his remains may be somewhere in the woods to the east of the base."

"You won't find his remains. You'll find him alive." Bret said.

"Sir?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Bret said. "I'll be at the base as soon as I can. Tell your commanding officer I'm on my way. I want you and that officer to meet me when I'm there. Keep that note safe."

"Yes Sir!"

Bret hung up the phone and looked at the three sitting at the table. "Let's go."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Where?" Brian asked.

"St. Arthelais military based called." Bret started. "They found a note from Shawn, they believe they know his location so come on!"

Bret rushed out of the door followed by Jack, Brian, and Hunter.

"Dolph, hold everything down while we're gone." Hunter said. "If some asks for us just make up a lie." Hunter told Dolph and Dolph gave him a nod. Hunter ran to catch up Bret.

"St. Arthelais?" Hunter questioned.

"It's a top secret military base. It's where our spies and special ops are trained and other secrets are kept…no King has known about it until now."

"St. Arthelais and the area around it is not on any map." Bret said as he cursed himself in his mind. He should have thought about this in the beginning. "Damn, I'm stupid."

"No, you did all the right things." Hunter said as they walked into the garage and hopped into one of the cars.

Bret turned around and looked at everyone. Jack was sitting in the passenger's seat while Hunter and Brian sat in the back. "Everyone in?" They all said yes. "Buckle up." Bret turned back around and started to car and put in to gear. "Because I'm not stopping for a damn thing." Bret said as he sped out of the garage. His only thought was about saving Shawn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So St. Arthelais is the Christian patron ****saint of kidnap victims. I thought it was fitting to name the military base after her(I believe St. Arthelais is female) **

**Thanks 4 Reading **

**YoominC16**


	34. A Letter

St. Arthelais military base was about six to seven hours away from the palace but because of Bret's erratic driving, they made it in two and a half. Brian was surprised that no cops had tried to stop them but they were in a official palace car so no police would even bother. They knew they would be out of a job if they even tried to give them a ticket.

Bret sped passed the gates and into the parking look. He turned into the parking space, parked, and turned off the car.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jack says as he hold his stomach. Bret wasn't the most gracious driver at the time.

Brian rubbed his stomach to settle it. The baby didn't take the drive to well.

"Suck it up and come on." Bret said as he got out of the car. Hunter, Brian, and Jack followed him as Bret ran across the parking lot and two the base.

"General." An officer greeted him.

"Where is Private Riley?" Bret asked. The officer was a bit baffled that he wanted to see the low ranking scum.

"Um, I told him to say inside the base."

"Go get him, NOW." Bret yelled and the officer scurried off. Bret shook his head.

Hunter put his hand on Bret's shoulders. "Calm down before you have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying." Bret said and took a deep breath.

Alex ran outside with the officer behind. He ran up to Bret and gave him a salute. Bret saluted back.

"Didn't I tell you to be out here?" Bret asked.

"Yes but the officer told me to go back inside." Alex answered and Bret gave the officer a look. He would deal with him later.

"Do you have the note?" Bret asked.

"Oh Yes sir." Alex said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the note and gave it to Bret.

Bret opened the note and started to read:

_To the finder of this message:_

_I don't know who you are or where you are but I'm so glad that you've found this note. I don't know what year or day that you've found this message in but let me introduce myself. My name is Shawn Hart. I'm married to General Bret Hart. Most of the world thinks I was killed. I wasn't. I'm still alive. I was kidnapped by Sunny McMahon and here minions, forced to fake my own death, and placed in a small cottage in the middle of know where. The cottage is in a open clearing for a few yards but then there are woods to the north, east, and west. To the south of the cabin is the lake in which this bottle flowed in. If you follow the river in the opposite direction of which this bottle flowed, then you should find me. I don't know you but I hope you have enough goodness in your heart to get this letter into the right hands. I hope you can help me. I don't know if I'll ever meet you but I just want you to know that I appreciate you and you'll always have a place in my heart for helping me get back to my family. May God Bless You! Shawn Hart _

Bret looked up at Alex. "What direction did the bottle come from?"

"It came from the east." Alex answered. "So if we track west through those woods then we should find Shawn."

"Ok." Bret wiped his eyes as he felt the tears rise up in his eyes. "We'll start at sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Alex questioned.

"It' too dark to go now and there's too many strange animals in those woods, sunrise." Bret said before turning around and going to Hunter, Brian, and Jack.

"What's going on?" Brian asked and Bret gave him the note. Brian read it. "Sunny."

"What?" Hunter grabbed the note and read it. Hunter looked up at Bret. "What are we going to do?"

Bret pointed to the woods. "We're going through those woods at sunrise to get Shawn."

"Good, I have to make a phone call."

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Stephanie."<p>

"Stephanie, are you alone?" Hunter asked.

"No."

"Go into a different room."

Stephanie got up and went upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. "Ok, what's up?"

"Is your sister home?"

"Yes."

"Good, keep her there for the rest of the night." Hunter said.

"Why? What's going on?"

Hunter sighed. "We found a note from Shawn in a bottle…It says that Sunny kidnapped him and is forcing him to live in this secluded area."

"Oh God!" Stephanie said and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm so stupid."

"What?"

"She said she had a new boyfriend and that's why she's been traveling across town…I-I should have know she wouldn't have been over Bret that fast."

"Stephanie."

"No Hunter, this is all my fault. If I would have acted on my gut-."

"Look, all of that is in the past. Now, you can help us. Just make sure that Sunny stays in the house but don't act too out of the ordinary. I'll text you tomorrow when we get Shawn and make sure he's safe, then you'll be able to let Sunny out of the house."

"Ok Hunter. Tell Shawn and Bret I'm sorry." Stephanie said.

"Ok, thanks Steph."

Stephanie hung up the phone and went back downstairs and sat across from Sunny. She wanted to shake her head and give Sunny a piece of her mind but she had to be normal for Shawn's sake.

"Hey Sun-Sun."

"Hm." Sunny looked up from magazine.

"Lets have a girls night. We haven't spend a lot of time together since I've been planning the wedding and you have that new boyfriend, so lets just drink, eat, and give each others facials." Stephanie said and Sunny smiled.

"Yeah, lets." Sunny smiled. She finally felt like her life was coming together but it was really about to fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	35. You Found Me

Bret looked at his watch. It was eight thirty in the morning and everyone was getting ready to go. Since they were going through the woods, the search party would use four-wheelers, dirt bikes, and motorcycles instead of their big and heavy vehicles. Also, they wanted to be as quiet as possible, just in case Sunny had managed to sneak out from under Stephanie's nose.

Brian and Hunter, along with several other military personnel, would use the boat and come up stream so if Sunny was using the water for a transportation get away, they could nab her. Also, a four wheeler wasn't a very safe ride for an 8 week pregnant Brian.

Bret played with the silver wedding band on his finger. He was so close to Shawn that he could almost smell him. He would get his blonde back. Shawn would be in his arms, in his bed, by the end of the night.

"Sir." Bret looked over at Alex. "Everyone is ready and waiting on your command."

Bret looked over at Jack. Bret didn't have to say a word. Jack nodded. He was ready to save his friend.

Bret grabbed his cellphone and called Hunter.

"Yeah." Hunter answered.

"You guys ready?" Bret asked.

"Of course." Hunter said.

"Lets rock n' roll." Brian yelled into the phone. Bret chuckled before hanging up. Bret turned to Alex.

"Let's move out." Bret yelled and everyone got on their rides. Bret could hear the engine of the boat going. Bret hopped on his four wheeler and started it up.

"Just hold on Shawn, I'm coming." Bret said before speeding off into the woods, leading the pack to finding Shawn.

* * *

><p>Shawn opened the window in the living room and looked out. Shawn took a deep breath and exhaled. The air here was always so fresh and clean because of the stream behind the house. That was one of the good things about this place. Shawn always tried to look on the bright side and find the good things so he wouldn't slip into depression. Being depressed wouldn't be good for him or for the baby.<p>

Shawn turned around and went over to the radio and turned on his favorite station. They always played great music so he turned it all the way up. It didn't matter how loud it was since no one else was around. The song they were currently playing was a fast one. He would normally dance to it but he just wasn't in that type of mood. His emotions were all over the place. One minute he would be happy, the next sad. Drew said it came along with the pregnancy.

Shawn plopped down on the couch and rubbed his ten week pregnant belly. "First you made me vomit, now you're making me bipolar." Shawn said to his baby. "Only thirty-two more weeks until I get to see you." Shawn sighed. Thirty-two more weeks. Where would he be in thirty-two weeks? Would he still be here? Shawn really hoped someone found that note and gave it to Bret or someone who could help him. He prayed about that note every day and night. He had to get out of here for his child's sake. The baby didn't deserve this kind of like.

"_Alright, this song is coming off of the request lines, it's Jesse Powell's You."_

Shawn's breath hitched in his throat as the smooth R&B sound came over his speakers. That song was his and Bret's wedding song. The song really talked about Bret and how he changed. He went from a playboy to giving all of his love to Shawn. It was such a beautiful songs

Shawn let the tears fall down his face as he listened to the song. Shawn looked down at his stomach. "I hope someone helps us soon, I don't want you to grow up with out your daddy."

* * *

><p>Bret's eyes widen as he heard music. Bret looked over at Alex and he nodded. He could hear it too.<p>

As everyone got closer, the song started to clear out and Bret could clearly hear the beat. It was his song, their wedding song.

"Shawn." Bret said before speeding up. Everyone sped up so they could keep up.

Bret finally came to the end of the woods and stopped his four wheeler and turned it off. Bret looked at the small cottage in front of him. It was just like the letter described and just like Brian's dream, woods on three sides and the stream in the back.

Bret watched as the boat pulled up and all of the guys came out of the woods. They all parked their bikes and went to Bret.

Hunter and Brian got off the boat and looked around.

"Just like my dream." Brian said and Hunter nodded. They both went over to Bret.

"No Sunny. That's good." Hunter said.

"Yeah, Alex." Alex ran over. "Have everyone push back into the woods a little so we can get Sunny when she comes and then come to the house." Bret said before walking towards the house with Brian, Hunter, and Jack in tow.

* * *

><p>Shawn wiped his eyes as he heard knocking on the door. Shawn sighed. This was just what he needed, Sunny to come and make his day even worse. The knocking continued and Shawn rolled his eyes. She had a key, why didn't she just use it.<p>

Shawn sighed and got off the couch and went to the door. Shawn took a deep breath to compose himself and get ready for the nightmare on the other side of the door.

Shawn grabbed the door handle and swung the door open with attitude. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bret." Shawn jumped into Bret's arms to make sure he was really. Bret wrapped his arms tight around Shawn and hugged him. "Oh Bret, I'm so happy you found me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	36. Sunny's surprise

Bret held on to Shawn tight and buried his head into Shawn's neck and smelled his scent and then kissed his neck. He didn't want to let Shawn go. He was afraid that if he did something would happen to Shawn again.

"How did you find me?" Shawn asked.

Bret lifted his head. "I found your note…well Alex found your note."

"Alex?"

Bret reluctantly let go of Shawn and turned around. "Alex." Alex ran up to Shawn and Bret.

"This is Private Alex Riley." Bret introduced him to Shawn. "He found you're note."

"You did?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes sir."

Shawn pulled Alex into his embrace and gave him a big hug. Alex was shocked at first. he didn't know how to react to this but then shook off his shock and hugged Shawn back. Bret watched as Shawn hugged Alex. He didn't feel a bit of jealousy.

"Thank you so much." Shawn said. "If you ever need anything, you let me know."

"Your welcome…and thank you." Alex said. Shawn looked past Alex and pulled away from him.

"Brian, Hunter, Jack." Shawn went over to them and hugged all of them. Shawn looked at Brian's arm in the white plaster cast. "What happened to your arm."

Brian shook his head. "That's a whole other story for a different time. How are you and where the hell is Sunny?" Brian asked. He wanted a piece of that bitch.

"I don't know. She comes periodically. I don't know when she'll be back." Shawn answered. Bret came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well, we'll be here when she comes back." Bret said.

"I think I can have her here sometime today." Hunter said and grabbed his cellphone.

"Good." Bret said. "Alex." Alex ran over to him. "Have the guys back up into the woods so if Sunny or one of her guys come over they won't be scared off."

"Yes sir." Alex answered and ran off to give orders.

"Come on." Shawn said and broke away from Bret. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you guys everything." Shawn said and led them into the house and into the living room.

Once inside the living room, Shawn ran over to the table and picked up the ultrasound picture and put it in his pocket. He would tell them about that in a minute.

Bret and Shawn sat on the long couch while Jack sat in the chair and Brian and Hunter sat on the love seat.

"What happened?" Brian inquired and everyone lend towards Shawn, wanting and answer. Shawn took a deep breath.

"After the lights went out at Stephanie's party, someone put a cloth over my nose and another hand wrapped around my neck so I couldn't scream and another set of hands wrapped around my upper body so I couldn't grab you." Shawn says, referring to Bret. "After that everything went black. When I did wake up, I was in a room with video cameras and two other men named Drew and Sheamus. Drew is a doctor and… well, I don't know what Sheamus does but he and Drew are a couple. Anyway a few hours later, Sunny came in and told me about how Stephanie was crying and Bret was upset and how she was going to make Bret fall in love with her."

Bret scoffed. Shawn looked over at Bret. "That's what I said but then she ripped my earring out and proceeded to fake my death and then I ended up here." Bret put his arm around Shawn and Shawn snuggled into him before starting to speak again. "She told me I was going to live the rest of my days out here…so I became physically sick, so sick that I threw up all over her."

"Nice." Jack commented.

"I wish I would have been there to see her face." Brian said as he chuckled.

Shawn laughed. "It was pretty funny but she called Drew and told him to come over and check me out. Surprisingly, she was really worried about my well being. She didn't want me to become sick and die."

"Shocked she had a heart." Hunter says and Brian agrees.

"So, what was wrong with you?" Bret asked, worried.

Shawn smiled and reached down into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture and gave it to Bret. Bret accepted it and flipped it over so he could see the picture. He stared at it for a little while, not saying a word.

"Bret?" Shawn said.

"How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

Bret thought back to ten weeks ago. "The night in the hospital." Shawn nodded.

"Let me see." Brian got up and snatched the picture out of Bret's hand. He wanted to know what was going on. Bret didn't say anything, he just laid his hand on top of Shawn's stomach.

Brian looked at the picture. "Aww." He cooed. "Look Jack, it looks just like Shawn." Jack got up and looked over Brian's shoulder.

"Yep, it's small just like him."

"Shut up, not all of us can be freakishly big." Shawn said and Jack and Brian laughed.

"Looks like we're not the only ones with a baby one the way." Hunter says and Shawn looks up at Brian.

"You're pregnant too?" Shawn asked and Brian nodded. "It just like what we talked about."

"Yeah." Brian said. "But I really wish Sunny would come over. I want to bash her head in."

"Violent much?" Jack said.

Hunter jumped in surprise when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had received a text from Stephanie. "I can make your wish come true."

* * *

><p>Stephanie was sitting at the table eating breakfast with her sister. She had her phone on top of the table, waiting for Hunter to call. It was almost ten o'clock and no one had said anything to her. She was starting to get worried. Was Shawn OK? Had Sunny done something to him.<p>

"You expecting a call?"

"Huh?" Stephanie looked up at Sunny.

"You keep looking at your phone. Are you expecting a call?" Sunny asked again.

"Um, yeah. Dave is supposed to be calling me about the flowers for the wedding." Stephanie lied. "But he hasn't."

"Hmm, he might have forgotten. You should text him and see if he went or not." Sunny suggested.

"You're right. I'll text him." Stephanie picked up her phone and text Hunter.

_Where are you? What's going on? Is Shawn OK? Do I need to keep Sunny here or Can I get here to leave? _

Stephanie pressed the send button and put her phone face down on the table.

"He probably forgot. You know men." Sunny said and Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah, men." Stephanie's phone buzzed and she picked it up and opened the text.

_Yeah, everyone is fine. Sunny can leave now, we've got the place surrounded._

"So, what happen?" Sunny asked as she put her plate in the sink.

"Dave forgot, like you said. He's going over there now." Stephanie went over to her sister's side.

"So, you going to see your boyfriend today?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know." Sunny said as she started to wash the dishes.

"I think you should so you're sitting around here and lonely." Stephanie says. "Because Dave is suppose to take me out after he does the thing with the flowers."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go over there." Sunny said and smiled. She needed to go visit Shawn. She hadn't tormented him enough. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Great!" Stephanie cleared her throat and settled down. "Um, I mean good. I'm so happy you're moving on from Bret."

Stephanie and Sunny finished washing the dishes and Sunny grabbed her purse. "I'll be back later."

"OK, bye." Stephanie yelled and Sunny walked out the door. Stephanie pulled out her phone and texted Hunter.

_She's on her way!_

A few minutes later, Hunter sent a text back.

_Thanks. I owe you so much!_

"No, I owe you."

* * *

><p>It was night time when Sunny arrived at her little cottage that held her prisoner. Sunny grabbed a bag and her purse and got out of her car. She locked her door and went up to the house.<p>

She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door and stepped into the house. She closed the door behind her as she called out Shawn's name.  
>Shawn, I'm home!"<p>

Sunny walked towards the living room. "You're not going to believe what I found for the baby."

Sunny walked into the living room and dropped the bag on the floor in surprise. She looked around and saw Hunter and Brian sitting together, a blond and a brunette that she didn't know, and Shawn sitting next to…Bret.

"What did you get my baby Sunny?" Bret asked. "I would love to see it."


	37. Sunny's capture

Sunny looked around at everyone. "I-I-I." She stammered.

"I-I-I." Brian mocks. "Explain bitch!" Brian was hot. He was ready to jump up and fight Sunny.

Sunny tried to control her heartbeat and her breathing but she was too nervous. Sunny turned to look at Bret. Sunny pointed to Shawn. "Whatever he said, he lied!"

"What!" Shawn yelled and jumped up.

"Yes, he's a liar."

"Why would I lie about this? Why would I want you of all people to kidnap me and fake my death?" Shawn yelled and Sunny stared at him for a while before looking around at everyone else. This was an argument she knew she couldn't win, so she promptly turned on her heels and started to run out the door.

"Not today." Alex said and jumped over the coffee table and grabbed Sunny by her blond roots and pulled her to his chest. Everyone else in the room jumped to their feet.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sunny yelled and Alex just threw over his shoulder as if she was a rag doll.

"I'm going to put her in the truck and take her back to the palace with some other agents." Alex said as Sunny struggled out of his embraced. Alex tighten his arms around Sunny's waist.

"I'll ride with them." Jack said as he walked up to Alex. He looked down at Sunny. "I have a thing for blonds." Jack teased and walked out with Alex, he only had eyes for Dolph but he liked the look of terror on Sunny's face.

Bret wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Shawn looked back at Bret. "Take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>I know so Short!<strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	38. Sunny's confession and Heath's end

Sunny rolled the sprite can around in her well manicured hands as she sat on the cold chair in the cold interrogation room. Sunny looked down at the metal table and stared at her reflection. How did she end up here? Everything was going so perfect, Bret was almost her man. She didn't understand what had went wrong. Was Shawn really smarter than her? Was Shawn really better than her? No, she was the best. No one was better than her.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Sunny looked up as Bret walked over to her. He sat down in front of her and put his arms on the desk, his hand flipped over so his palms were up. Sunny reached across the table and put her hands in Bret's hands and squeezed them. Bret didn't return the gesture.

"Bret, I-."

"Sunny, don't." Bret said. "I know it's hard for you not to lie. You're probably a pathological liar and you probably have HPD but I need you to tell me the truth. I need you to help me. Tell me, who helped you kidnap Shawn?"

Sunny didn't say anything.

"You have to tell me something Sunny. Hunter wants you dead. He wants to throw you in a gas chamber but I know you're sick. I know you need help and I can get you help but you have to tell me who worked with you and where they are."

Sunny kept quiet and looked down.

"Sunny, please." Bret started. "Don't make us have to kill you. Don't make Stephanie go through all of that heartache and embarrassment."

Sunny looked up at Bret with tears in her eyes. "Will it make you happy Bret if I told? All I've ever wanted to do was make you happy." Sunny spoke truthfully.

Bret squeezed Sunny's hands. "Yes, it'll make me very happy."

Sunny nodded. "OK."

* * *

><p>David Otunga smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of the day he would become the next general of the army. Sunny had promised that if he helped her kidnap and get rid of Shawn that she would make Bret promise to make Dave general after he either retired or died. What they didn't know was that the general position wasn't Bret's call. It was Hunter's call but that didn't matter now anyway.<p>

The door to David's room opened with a loud bang and Dave jumped up and out of his bed.

"What the hell!" Dave yelled as one of his men took him and placed his hands behind his back. Dave looked over at Jack. "Jack, what the hell is going on?"

"You're under arrest for aiding in the kidnapping of Shawn Hart." Jack stated and shook his head as they hauled Dave out. What a waste.

* * *

><p>Justin and Wade were hugged up on Wade's couch. The couple was just enjoying their night together. They didn't know how much time they would have together. Hopefully, Bret would fall for Sunny so they didn't have to feel her wrath. Sunny had found their immigration papers and say that they both made some mistakes on the papers that could get them kicked out of the country. She knew people that could get them kicked out of the country and they weren't about to take that risk so they helped her kidnap Shawn. It really hurt both of them because Shawn was their friend but they didn't want to be apart.<p>

Justin sighed. It ate away at him everyday, knowing he was one of the reasons why Shawn was dead. Wade pulled him closer and kissed him. He was so in love with Justin and would do anything for him.

The door to their room opened and hit the wall with a loud thud. Justin and Wade stood up. The security guards grabbed them. They both looked up at Jack.

"You two are under arrest for aiding in the kidnapping of Shawn Hart." Jack said as he looked sadly at his friends. How could they do that to Shawn?

* * *

><p>"Mmm baby." Drew moaned as Sheamus sucked on the junction between Drew's neck and shoulder. They were down stairs on the couch. They TV was playing some lifetime special but neither man was paying any attention to the TV. They were only worried about each other's bodies.<p>

Sheamus slipped his hand into Drew's shorts and cupped his growing erection. Drew arched his back and moaned into the touch. "Baby."

The door to their house opened with a loud bang and startled them both. Drew gasped when he saw the royal police and agents.

"Sunny." Drew said under his breath.

"Come on." Sheamus grabbed Drew's hand and ran with him down to the basement.

"HEY! STOP!" One of the agents yelled and they all ran after them.

Sheamus locked the basement door behind them and then Sheamus grabbed three black bags.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Drew asked in a panic.

Sheamus then grabbed a key to a car and gave Drew one of the bags. "Get threw the window, come on. I knew something like this was going to happen."

"HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE'LL KICK IT IN!" The man yelled before ramming against it.

Sheamus and Drew slipped out of the basement through the window. Sheamus took the covering off of the car in the back of the house and unlocked the car door. The couple hopped in and sped away.

Drew looked back as agent swarmed his house. "Babe, what now?"

"We go back home." Sheamus said.

"How? How are we going to start over?" Drew asked, then he looked at the bags. He unzipped one and saw all of the money in it. Drew smiled, starting over wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

><p>"Hunter, Bret." Jack called out as he ran up to them, Alex by his side. Hunter and Bret had told him to start calling them by their names, they had been through so much today that they were almost like family.<p>

"We got Dave, Justin, and Wade but Sheamus and Drew escaped." Jack told them.

"We have people searching though." Alex followed up.

"OK." Bret said. He really wasn't worried about them. He knew more than likely that they would go back to either Ireland or Scotland.

"We'll be back." Hunter said to Jack and Alex.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he looked at the king. He was dressed in blue jeans and a dark t-shirt. The king never wears blue jeans. This smelled bad.

"We have to take care of some business."

Heath gasped as the brown sack was lifted from his head. He looked around and saw that he was out in a field. He looked to his front and saw the king and the general standing in front of him. Some agents were standing the back of the king.

"Wha-."

"Heath." Hunter said in a dangerous voice. "Oh Heath." Hunter shook his head.

"What's going on?" Heath asked, now he was scared.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bret scoffed. Some people were just so slow.

"Punishment for crimes against the royal family are dished out by me." Hunter said. "Whatever I see fit, will happen." Hunter held out his hand and one of the agents placed a sledgehammer in the king's hand. "And this is what I see fit."

"Wait, you can't do this." Heath said and put up his hands, as if he wanted to beg.

Hunter laughed. "I'm the King of Kings…I can do whatever the hell I want." Hunter looked lovingly at the sledgehammer and then gave Heath and evil look.

"Say goodbye Heath."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	39. Stephanie's Choice

Hunter took a few water bottles and washed the blood off of his hands and face. He took his hair out of the rubber band and poured some of the water in hair to wash any blood that may be in it. Hunter changed out of his blood clothes and into some new ones that he had brought with him. He put the blood ones in a black trash bag.

Bret walked around to the back of the truck when Hunter was done dressing.

"Everything is done." Bret said as he referred to Heath's body.

"Good." Hunter said as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Where to now?"

"Stephanie." Bret said.

The two men walked back to the front of the car and hopped in, Bret driving. Bret started the car and pulled out of the field.

"Bret."

"Hm." Bret said.

"Brian-." Hunter started.

"Will never know a thing." Bret finished.

"Good." Hunter said and slumped down in the seat. He knew he could always count of Bret.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was curled up next to Dave on her couch. She hadn't heard a thing from Hunter or Bret about Sunny and now she was officially worried. Stephanie lifted her head from Dave's broad shoulder.<p>

"Have you checked your phone?" Stephanie asked.

"Baby, my phone hasn't rang." Dave answered.

"Make sure it's not on silent."

"The ringer is on loud." Dave grabbed Stephanie and made her lay her head in his lap. "Just calm down babe."

Stephanie sighed. Being calm was easier said then done.

Stephanie jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." She said and ran to the door. Hopefully, Sunny was not on the other side.

Stephanie turned the knob and opened the door. She was relieved to see Bret and Hunter. Stephanie hugged both of them and ushered them into the house.

"Is everything alright? How's Shawn? Where's Sunny?" Stephanie asked as they walked to the living room. Once they entered the living room, Stephanie sat next to Dave. Bret and Hunter sat across from them on the other couch.

"Everything is fine. Shawn is fine." Bret answered, soothing some of Stephanie's worries. "Shawn is pregnant."

Stephanie smiled. "Really? That's really good news. Is the baby OK?"

"Yeah, perfect."

"What about Sunny?" Stephanie asked again.

"We're holding her in a prison cell at the palace right now." Hunter answered.

"What are you guys going to do with her?" Stephanie asked.

"We wanted to ask you what you wanted to do." Bret said.

"What? Me? Why?" Stephanie was so confused.

"Crimes like this…punishments are decided by the royal family. You're like my little sister." Hunter said. "And you're Sunny's sister. I think it's best if you decided what's going to happen."

Stephanie looked at Dave and then back at Hunter and Bret. "What should I do? I know she did a terrible thing but I can't kill my sister. I just can't do that Bret."

"I didn't expect you to." Bret started. "But your sister is sick. We had one of our psychologist exam her. She a pathological liar and she shows signs of having Histrionic personality disorder…Sunny's sick. She has a problem."

Stephanie chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. "Can we get her some help but you know…help that's far away from here." Stephanie said. "Preferably no where in the kingdom."

Hunter nodded. "We'll talk to the psychologist and see what we can do."

Stephanie nodded. "Thanks…for everything. I owe you two so much."

Bret got up and hugged Stephanie, Hunter did the same.

"Don't worry." Bret said. "You'll pay us back in do time."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	40. Love You

Bret walked up the steps to his room. He was happy to be home and he just wanted to end this night. He was super tired. The sleepless nights were finally getting to him. Now that Shawn was back in his bed, he would be able to have a peaceful sleep. Bret sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom. He expected to see Shawn laying down but he wasn't. He wasn't there. He wasn't in the room. Bret went into a panic.

Bret turned around and ran back down stairs. Where the hell was Shawn? Bret checked in the living room, TV room, and the dining room and he was no where to be found. Bret walked across the dining room and into the kitchen. When Bret opened the door to the kitchen, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Shawn was sitting at the island in the kitchen munching on some fruit that was beautifully placed on a tray. Bret watched as Shawn bit into a strawberry, his eyes closed. The juice from the strawberry ran down Shawn's chin and Shawn quickly wiped it away. Bret went over to Shawn and sat next to him. Bret placed his hand on Shawn's bare thigh and kissed his cheek. Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Bret.

"You weren't upstairs." Bret said.

"We were hungry." Shawn replied and Bret placed his hand on Shawn's belly and rubbed it. "So?"

"So." Bret repeats.

"What about Sunny?"

"She's going to Japan."

"…Japan?" Shawn questioned.

"She's getting the help she needs there. They have this place that is leading in research for HPD."

"HPD?"

"Histrionic Personality Disorder."

"Oh, good." Shawn said and picked up another strawberry. "As long as she is far away from me. I hope they are able to help her though." Shawn bit into the strawberry and juice ran down his chin. Bret moved in closer and licked the juice off Shawn's face.

Shawn swallowed the strawberry and chuckled. "You freak."

"Mm, you like it." Bret said before he kissed Shawn on the lips.

"I do." Shawn said and leaned into the kiss. Shawn opened his mouth and let Bret's tongue slide in, tasting the strawberries and other fruits he had just ate.

Bret let his hand that was perched on Shawn's thigh wander up and over to grope Shawn's clothed member. Shawn moaned and opened his legs wider into the kiss as he felt Bret's hands touch him. It had been way too long since he had been touched like this.

Bret slipped his hands into Shawn's shorts and stroked him.

"Bret." Shawn moaned. "Not here."

"Why not?" Bret stopped his stroking.

"Our food is made in here." Shawn said. "It's not sanitary."

Bret pushed the fruit tray out of the way, picked up Shawn, and set him on the counter. Bret kissed Shawn again. He lightly pushed Shawn so he was lying on his back on the counter. Bret hooked his thumbs into Shawn's shorts and pulled them down to his knees. Shawn's erection sprang out of the shorts.

Shawn sat up on his elbows and watched as Bret licked the head of his cock. Shawn threw his head back in pure bliss, thoughts of sanitation long forgotten. Bret opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Shawn's cock, swirling his tongue around it.

Shawn tangled his fingers in Bret's dark mane and his eyes rolled as Bret bobbed up and down on Shawn's cock.

"Ah Bret." Shawn moaned as Bret took all of Shawn down his throat and swallowed. "Ah, cumming." Bret sucked on Shawn harder until he felt Shawn's essence hit the back of his throat. Bret greedily swallowed all of it before releasing Shawn's member.

Shawn laid back on the counter and panted heavily. It had been way too long since he had been with Bret. He felt Bret slide his shorts back up his legs but he was way too spent to lift his hips so Bret grabbed him and carried Shawn up to their room for more fun.

* * *

><p>Hunter slipped into his bedroom quietly as he saw Brian lying on the bed asleep. He quietly closed the door and went over to the closet. He stripped himself of his clothes until he was just in his boxers and threw his clothes in the hamper. Hunter went back into the bedroom and quietly slipped into the bed next to Brian.<p>

"Hunner." Brian said and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't quite enough.

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?" Hunter asked.

"No, I was waiting for you." Brian said and yawned. "What happened?"

"Sunny is going to Japan for treatment." Hunter told Brian and Brian rolled over to look at Hunter.

"…so I don't get a go at her."

Hunter laughed. "No, you don't and besides you're pregnant."

Brian laid back down on his back. "I guess you're right…what about Heath?"

"I put him into exile." Hunter lied. Brian looked at his husband through the darkness. He answered that question way to quickly…maybe it was better that he didn't know the truth…but he wanted to know.

"Hm…Where?"

"It's confidential." Hunter answers, he forgot to think of a place.

"Really." Brian said. He rolled over so now he was on top of Hunter, straddling him. "I want to know."

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"What if I…" Brian trials off as he reaches inside of Hunter's boxers and strokes his length. Hunter's breathing hitched as Brian's hand slides up and down his cock, immediately hardening under his touch. Brian started to stroke faster and Hunter moaned in response.

"Huh? Gonna tell me now?" Brian said in a low sexy voice.

"No…" Hunter said. "Confi-ugh-dential."

Brian stopped his strokes and rolled off of Hunter and laid down in the bed on his side, facing away from Hunter.

Hunter looked around with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. "Hey." Hunter said and touched Brian's shoulder. "Are you going to finish?"

"No, I got a headache all of a sudden." Brian says and closes his eyes. If Hunter wasn't going to tell him the truth, then he would get no loving.

Hunter looked down at his full erect cock and then back at Brian. Maybe telling the truth wouldn't hurt that bad.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Bret lay quietly in the after glow of amazing sex. Shawn lay on his back while Bret lays on top of Shawn, his head on Shawn's stomach. Bret kissed Shawn's stomach before looking up at him.<p>

"You know." Bret started and Shawn looked down at him. "I knew you weren't dead…when they sent that tape."

"Really?" Shawn asked and Bret nodded yes. "How?"

"I don't know…I guess general instincts."

_Psst. Yeah right. It was more like me telling you._

Bret looked around as he heard Owen's voice ring out. "Did you hear that?"

Shawn gave Bret and confusing look. "No." Bret shook his head and laid it back down on Shawn's head. He really needed some sleep.

"Girl or boy?"

"Huh?" Bret looked up at Shawn.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" Shawn asked again.

Bret shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me…as long as it's healthy and happy." '_Although, I would like a little girl'_

'_Too bad, it's a boy.'_

"Owen, shut the hell up." Bret whispered.

"Huh?" Shawn questioned and Bret looked up at Shawn.

"Nothing, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Ah Hunner." Brian screamed as Hunter's cock touched Brian's prostate. Hunter grabbed Brian's hips and thrust harder inside of Brian, hitting his spot every time.<p>

"Oh, so close." Brian moaned. Hunter just grunted in response as he snapped his hips and picked up the pace. "Hunner, right there rig-Ah!" Brian screamed as he came. Brian's muscles clamped down on Hunter so tight that he was pushed over the edge and yelled Brian's name as he came. Hunter fell on top of Brian, mindful of his weight.

"Thanks…for telling me." Brian said.

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	41. 30 weeks later

**THIRTY WEEKS LATER/7 ½ MONTHS LATER**

Shawn groaned and turned over to his side to relieve some of the pressure off of his lungs so he could get oxygen to his baby…it didn't work. They weight from the baby made it hard for him to breathe when he laid down, it didn't matter whether he was on his back or on his side. Shawn slowly threw the covers off of him, careful not to wake Bret. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Shawn ran his fingers through his hair before looking at the clock.

It was four a.m. Today, he was exactly nine months. Randy had checked him out yesterday. His birth canal had full formed, which lead Randy to believe that the baby would be here any day now.

Shawn got up and walked out of the bedroom and into his and Bret's private living room and sat in one of the high back chairs. This wouldn't be good for his back but breathing was more important.

Shawn rubbed his stomach when he felt the baby starting to move. "Hey, everything is fine." Shawn said to his baby. "Go back to sleep." Shawn patted where he felt the baby move and the baby calmed back down. Shawn smiled. He was such a good listener. I wonder where get got that from? Shawn laid his head back and closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep as he continued to rub his belly.

Bret rolled over on his side and threw his hand over, subconsciously reaching for Shawn to feel and rub his baby bump. When all he felt was the mattress, Bret immediately came out of his deep sleep. Bret sat up and looked at Shawn's side of the bed, it was empty. Bret rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing that right…yep, Shawn wasn't there. Bret looked at the clock. It was four-thirty a.m.

Bret got out of the bed and went for the door. During the final month of Shawn's pregnancy, he started having these weird late night carvings. Bret was about to go out of the door but something told him to stop and go into their private living room…probably Owen.

Bret yawned as he walked into the living room. Bret shook his head as he looked at Shawn asleep in the chair. This would do nothing for his back pain. Bret walked over to Shawn and placed his hand on Shawn's bump.

"Shawn." Bret whispered. Shawn groaned and looked towards Bret but he didn't open his eyes. Shawn placed a hand on his stomach when he felt the baby start to move downward.

"You woke the baby." Shawn said sleeply as he finally opened his eyes.

"Sorry baby, but why are you asleep in the chair?"

"Can't sleep on my back, can't breathe." Shawn answered as he yawned and rubbed his stomach. The baby was really moving.

"But you can't sleep here, you back." Bret remained Shawn.

"Well I can't sleep in the bed, I can't breathe and your baby needs oxygen." Shawn snapped.

Bret sighed. He was now immune to the constant mood changes. "I can put some pillows underneath you to prop you up…so you can breathe and have a good back."

"…OK." Shawn says. "Sorry, I snapped at you."

"It's OK babe." Bret says.

"He's really moving." Shawn says as he holds out his hands to Bret. Bret smiled as he took Shawn's hands and lifted him off of the chair.

**WHOOSH**

The couple both looked down at the hardwood floor and saw a puddle of fluid at their feet. The couple looked up at one another.

"Bret, my water just broke." Shawn stated.

"Come on." Bret said as he grabbed Shawn's hand and led him out of the room and trying not to panic.

Bret took Shawn out of the room and was about to lead him down the steps.

"Wait." Shawn said.

"What?" Bret grunted.

"We have to tell Brian and Hunter."

"I will come back up here once I get you down to the hospital." Bret said and tried to urge Shawn down the steps but Shawn wouldn't move.

"We have to tell them now." Shawn said. Bret rolled his eyes. "I'm not feeling any contractions yet."

"Fine, come on."

Hunter and Brian were both cuddled up together in a very deep sleep. One of Hunter's hands were on Brian's bump, rubbing in subconsciously while the other was wrapped around his queen. Brian was due in two weeks and the couple couldn't have been more excited for the baby to come. Under the rules and traditions of the royal family, the sex of the baby could not be told to them but they didn't care what it was, as long as it was happy and healthy.

The door to their majesties bedroom opened with a loud bag and Hunter went into full protector mood, covering Brian's body with his own. Hunter looked back at the door and saw Bret and Shawn in the door way. Hunter sighed and relaxed.

"What's the-?"

"My water broke." Shawn stated.

"Yes, now get up and come on if you're coming." Bret said and led Shawn away from the room.

Brian sat up and pushed Hunter off of him. "Let's go."

Josh had gotten Shawn settled in one of the room. Shawn laid in the bed, Bret on his left and Hunter and Brian on his right.

Randy had walked into the room. It was pretty early but for some reason he wasn't sleepy. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked Shawn

"Good but-." Shawn grabbed the bottom of his stomach as he felt an immense about of pressure.

"What do you feel?" Randy asked.

"A lot of pressure…I a little pain." Shawn said as the sensation went away.

"Good, contractions have started." Randy said as he put some gloves on. " I need to check you."

Shawn opened his legs and Randy checked his birth canal that had formed in the area under his under his scrotum. Randy lifted back up and threw his gloves away. "You've only dilated one cm."

"Which means?" Bret questioned.

"Which means, this is going to be a while." Randy said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours but time your contractions. If you start having contractions every four to six minutes, then press the call button." Randy said and walked out.

Shawn huffed and looked over at Brian and Hunter. "It's going to be awhile so you guys might as well go back to sleep."

"Can't go to sleep now." Brian says as he munches on a chip. "I'm too hyped up."

Over the next few hours, the couples talked, played cards, and did anything else that would pass the time while Shawn fought through his pain.

"Ah." Shawn grabbed his side and grimaced in pain.

"Breathe." Brian giggled.

"Shut up." Shawn managed to say through the pain. "Time." Bret looked at the clock. It had been five minutes since the last contraction. Bret pushed the call button.

"It's been five minutes."

"Oh thank God!" Shawn said as the contraction passed. He was ready to have this baby.

Randy and Josh both ran in.

"Five minutes." Bret said.

Randy put of so gloves and made Shawn open his legs so he could check him again. Randy looked at Shawn's birth canal, it was fully dilated.

"Can't you sit up for me?"

Bret helped Shawn sit up and Shawn moaned and groaned in pain.

"What do you feel?"

"Pain and pressure." Shawn winced.

"Good, get ready to push." Randy said as he threw those gloves away and put on some clean ones. Randy was a very clean doctor but especially when birthing a child. A newborn is so vulnerable to everything that Randy makes sure everything around the area is clean.

"See you in a little bit." Brian says and kisses his best friend on the head before leaving with Hunter.

Randy pulled up a stool and sat down in between Shawn's legs and looked at his canal again.

"You ready?"

"I don't know if I can do this." Shawn panted. "Hurts."

"Don't worry baby, I'm right here." Bret said and tried to grab Shawn's hand but Shawn moved it and slapped Bret across the face.

"Don't touch me, this is all your fault!" Shawn yelled as pain hit him.

"Alright Shawn, push." Shawn grabbed on to the sterile white sheets and pushed as hard as he could.

"Great. I see the head." Randy said as Shawn fell back on the bed. He was tired after only one push. Bret rubbed his shoulders.

"You're doing great baby."

"Shut up!"

Brian was curled up in Hunter's lap outside of the delivery room. "Do you think Shawn's fine?" Brian asked and looked at his husband.

"I'm pretty sure he's fi-."

"OH MY GOD!" Shawn wailed from inside the delivery room.

Brian looked at his husband with wide eyes. "I want an epidural."

"The head is out, now one more big push so the body can come out." Randy said.

"Tired."

"Come on baby, it's OK." Bret said as encouragement.

"Don't speak!" Shawn yelled as another wave of pain hit him.

"Push, push." Randy urged.

Shawn pushed as hard as he could until he heard a loud cry. Shawn then immediately fell down on the bed.

"It's a boy." Randy said happily and gave the baby to Josh to clean up.

"You did so good baby." Bret said and kissed Shawn. Shawn kissed him back.

"Thank you, sorry I slapped you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Josh came over to them. "I present to you a heath eight pound seven ounce baby boy." Josh said and handed Shawn the little bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket. Bret leaned over Shawn's shoulder.

"He looks like you." Bret states as he looks at their little boy.

"He looks like you." Shawn retorts. "What are we going to name him?"

"Jason." Bret said and the baby cooed. "I think he liked it."

Shawn smiled. "Christian for a middle name." The baby did what they thought was a nodding yes motion. The proud parents laughed.

"Jason Christian Hart…I like it." Shawn said and looked up when he heard the door open and Brian and Hunter entered the room.

Brian and Hunter walked over to Shawn and looked at the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"Oh." Brian cooed. "He's so cute. He looks like Bret but has more of your blond hair." Brian says.

"What did you name him?" Hunter asked.

"Jason Christian Hart." Bret said.

"I like it…sounds important."

Josh stuck his head in the door. "Randy wants Shawn to get some sleep."

Brian yawned. "Yeah, I need some sleep too." Brian leaned down and kissed the baby. "I'll come play with you in a couple of hours." Brian said before leaving with Hunter.

Shawn yawned and Bret took his son out of Shawn's hands. "Sleep, I'll watch him." Shawn nodded and laid down, falling into a nice sleep.

Bret sat down in the far corner of the room and rocked his son in his arms. He looked down at his baby and Jay looked up at his daddy with wide eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just in case it is not clear by looking at the baby's name, Shawn birthed Christian. Jason is Christian's real middle name and as all of you know Christian is Christian's stage name.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	42. 2 weeks and 2 days

"Wow. He can eat." Brian said as he fed his nephew. Shawn was sitting next to him on the bed. Brian was two days past his due date and because of that, he was now confined to his bed. Randy had checked him on his due date and had told him that his birth canal was fully developed and that the baby should come, but it didn't. If the baby didn't come by the end of the week, Randy would have to induce labor for Brian's and the baby's safety.

"I know." Shawn says. "He's a hungry monster like his daddy."

After Jay was finished eating, Brian burped him and continued to hold him in his arms. "Thanks for letting me practice on your baby."

"No problem, it gives me a break. Although, he is a good baby. He doesn't really cry as much as you would think." Shawn comments.

Brian huffed and tried to readjust himself with Jay in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Brian said. "I feel like." Brian huffed. He didn't know how to describe it.

"Uncomfortable?" Shawn guessed.

"Yeah, very uncomfortable." Brian said. "I want this baby out."

"Here" Shawn started and took Christian from Brian. "Why don't you lay down and try to relax…or you could walk around. I heard that induces labor. I also heard sex induces labor."

"Where's Hunter? I need sex." Brian joked and Shawn laughed. "No, I think I'm just going to take a nap, maybe walk around."

Shawn was about to say something but Christian let out a loud yawn. "Is my baby sleepy?" Shawn cooed at Christian and Christian started to close his eyes. "I'm going to go put him down for a nap, and you have a good nap. If you need anything just holler." Shawn said and left the room with the baby in his arms.

Brian threw his legs over the bed and sat up. He decided to walk around the room a little bit like Shawn had suggested. Brian got off the bed and paced the length of the bedroom until he was tired.

Brian sat on the bed and rubbed his stomach. He just felt so tired and uncomfortable. Brian laid back down in the bed and on his side. Brian closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Brian was jolted out of his sleep when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Brian tried to sit up but it was too much pain. Brian looked down in his lap and saw a large wet spot in his pants. His water had broken while he was sleeping.

_Why didn't I feel that? _

Brian reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He tired to lift his hips but he couldn't. The pain and pressure was too great. Brian looked around and saw his phone beside him. He reached out and grabbed it and dialed a number.

Hunter was walking up the stairs. His day had been pretty long and all he wanted to do was just lay around with Brian. Hunter's phone buzzed in his pocket so Hunter took it out and looked at the screen. Brian was calling him.

"Hello." Hunter answered.

"Ah!" Brian groaned in pain. "Where are you? I think I'm in labor."

Hunter hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Brian laying on the bed, moaning and groaning in pain.

"Baby." Hunter ran over to Brian's side.

"Hunter." Brian said through his pain. "Take my pants off and check me."

Hunter did what he was told and took off Brian's pants and underwear before settling in between Brian's legs and checking his birth canal. Hunter wasn't a doctor but he could clearly see that the birth canal was open.

"I'm calling Randy." Hunter said and grabbed the phone and dialed Randy.

"Hello."

"Randy, Brian, labor, bedroom." Hunter said in a panic.

"Here I come." Randy said and hug up the phone.

"Hunner." Brian groaned and grabbed on to Hunter's arm tightly. "It hurts."

"I know baby." Hunter kissed Brian's forehead. "But it will be over soon."

"You have to let Shawn and Bret kn-Ah." Brian was cut off as a contraction ripped through his body. Hunter grabbed his phone and sent a text to Bret. He was pretty sure it was an incoherent mess but Bret was a general, he could figure it out.

Hunter and Brian looked towards the door when Randy and Josh came in with a basket of things. Josh set up some things in the corner while Randy put of some gloves before checking Brian's birth canal. Randy could see the baby making its way down the canal.

"When I tell you to push, you need to push." Randy said.

"What? I'm having the baby now." Brian yelled as he felt a contraction.

"Yes right now, now push." Randy said and Brian pushed with everything he had. Brian fell back when he couldn't push anymore.

"Good, the head is almost out."

"Hunter." Brian groaned and grabbed Hunter's hand.

"I'm right here baby."

"Push Brian." Randy commanded and Brian pushed while squeezing on to Hunter's hand. Hunter was sure one of his fingers broke.

"Good, good. The head and shoulders are out. One more big push to get the rest of the body out."

"Oh God. I can't do this." Brian moaned in pain.

"Yes you can baby." Hunter kissed Brian's temple.

"OK Brian push." Randy said and Brian gave one last final push that moved the baby out of his body. A few seconds later, a loud cry was heard. Randy gave the baby to Josh to clean up and weigh.

"Ugh." Brian groaned and fell back on the bed. Hunter lean down and kissed him on the lips.

"You did great baby."

"Shut up." Brian said tiredly.

Josh walked over to the couple. "It's a very healthy eight pound ten ounce boy." Brian smiled as Josh handed over his baby boy to him.

"Oh honey." Brian said as he looked at his baby. "He looks more like your dad than you."

"I know, he does." Hunter said as he looked at his son in Brian's arms. "…we should name is John Felix after my dad."

"…Anthony after my dad. John Felix Anthony Helmsley." Brian said and looked down at his cooing baby. "…It's perfect."

"Hey, hey." Brian and Hunter looked up towards the voice. Shawn and Bret had entered the room with Jay in Bret's arms. "I came to meet my." Shawn stopped and looked at the color of the bundle. "Nephew."

Shawn looked down at the baby. "Oh." Shawn cooed. "He's so precious. What's his name?"

"John Felix Anthony Helmsley." Hunter answered.

"What a regal name." Shawn said and Bret brought Jay over and maneuvered him so he could see John.

"Look Jay. That's your little cousin." Bret said and Jay looked at the baby in Brian's arms. Jay reached out with his tiny hand and touched John's cheek. John made a noise, telling Jay to stop touching him, and Jay removed his hand.

"I think the like each other." Bret said.

"Yeah, I think they'll be great friends." Hunter said.

"Well, we're going to let you get some sleep." Shawn said to Brian and kissed his bestie on the head. "I'll see you later." Shawn said and left with Bret.

Hunter took John from Brian so he could lay down. Hunter sat down on the other side of the bed and rocked John back and forth. Brian turned on his side so he could watch his two boys together. It was a perfect scene and it made Brian realized that no one else, or anything else, could take away his perfect life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	43. 25 years and still perfect

Shawn ran his hands over the white suit that he was wearing. The suit mimicked the white suit he wore on the night of the masquerade twenty-five years ago. Tonight, both coupled were celebrating their twenty-fifth anniversaries with a masquerade ball. They decided that they would celebrate this milestone together instead of having two separate parties for the two separate dates. Hunter and Brian's anniversary was really two weeks ago and Shawn and Bret's was last week.

Shawn put his silver cross earring in his ear and looked at himself in the mirror. Time had really been good to him. He hadn't really aged that much, even with the stress of raising three kids.

"You still got it."

Shawn turned around and looked at Bret. "Still got it? It never left." Shawn said and Bret chuckled as he walked over to Shawn. Bret still looked pretty good too. He had a few lines and wrinkles on his face from the constant frowning and stress from being an Army General but for the most part, he still looked the same.

Shawn looked down at Bret's hand as he approached him. "What's in the case?" Shawn asked, referring to the black and gold briefcase in Bret's left hand.

Bret held up the briefcase with his right hand as he unlocked it with his left hand and lifted up the top. Shawn gasped. It was Shawn's original white and silver mask. Shawn picked it up and looked at it. It was still in very good condition. All of the feathers were still there and none of the paint was scratched off.

"I can't believe you kept this." Shawn said as he continued to inspect his mask.

"Of course I kept it. This was the start of our love."

"Awe." Shawn cooed. "You're such a sap.

"I can't help the fact that I'm romantic." Bret said and lean down and kissed Shawn on the lips. Shawn wrapped his arms around Bret's neck and deepened the kiss, the mask still in his grasp.

"Eww. Dad and Papa are making out."

Bret and Shawn broke their kiss and looked towards their bedroom doorway. All three of their children were standing there with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Can we please keep this PG? Thank You." Christian said as he walked in the room and flopped down on his parents. At twenty-four, Christian was really a combination of both of his parents even though he was a bit more like Bret in his attitude but Christian swears he got his good looks from Shawn. Christian was wearing a Military style outfit similar to his father's outfit, which was navy blue pants and a navy blue military blazer with medals adorn on the left side of the blazer. His navy blue mask set on top of his head.

"Seriously, or else we are going to have to get some censors." John says and sits next to his brother. John Morrison Hart, or JoMo, was born three years after Christian and had turned twenty-one a month and a half ago. He was the spitting image of Shawn, from his look to his personality. He was wearing black pants with two red crosses on each leg and a red shirt. He red and black mask in his hands and his hair, that was normally in a bun, was down and hung to his shoulders.

"I think it's kind of cute that our parents still love each other and show affection. It's kind of inspiring…even though, it's kind of nasty too." Natalya says and sits on the other side of the bed. Three years after John was born, Bret finally got his girl as Natalya Katherine Hart was born. She looked mostly like Bret but originally had Shawn's blond hair but dyed it a blonder color. She was wearing a pink mini dress with corsage trimming and a pleated bodice with pink Louboutin to match. She held her pink an white mask in her hand.

"If you don't like it, then close your eyes." Bret said as he pecked Shawn on the lips again and their children sighed.

Shawn pushed Bret out of the way and looked at his children. "All of you look so cute."

"I'm handsome." Christian insist. "Not cute."

"Sorry, you look handsome." Shawn says to Christian.

"Nice mask." John says and points to the mask in Shawn's hand.

"Thanks, made it myself."

"When?" Natalya and John asks.

"Twenty-five years ago."

"No way!" They both said at the same time.

"Way!"

"He's telling the true." Bret said and placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders. "Now, lets go downstairs so we can party."

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you dressed?" Hunter said as he looked at the clock.<p>

"Yeah, here I am." Brian said and came out of the bathroom. He was wearing his perfectly recreated black and silver ensemble with his black and silver mask on top of his head. Brian, even though it was twenty-five years later, still had that baby face and looked young.

"Wow." Hunter said and looked at Brian. "Sexy, sexy." Hunter had lines in his forehead and under his eyes but that took nothing away from his looks.

"Thank you, I know." Brian said and reached up and kissed Hunter. "I have a feeling this party is going to be fantastic."

"Me too."

"Who's ready to Party! Woohoo!" Mike said as he slide into his parents room.

John, the oldest of the bunch at twenty-four, shook his head at his brothers outburst. John was built up like his dad but had his grandfather's face and Brian's sweet personality. Hunter knew he would be a great king. He just hated the fact that he would never see him rule.

"Calm down idiot. You're not even drunk yet." John said and slapped his brother across the head. John was wearing a white and gold suit. His white mask sat on top of his head.

"Hey." Mike said and grabbed his head. Michael 'Mike' Mizanin Helmsley was the middle child and was born three years after John. He and JoMo were born on the exact same date, making him twenty-one as well. He was the complete opposite of his elder brother, with a cocky attitude he got from Hunter and his looked he got from Brian and Brian's father. Mike was also wearing a white suit but with silver accents. His mask was also on top of his head. "Pa, he just hit me!"

"I don't think he cares." Evan responded. Evan Bourne Helmsley was nineteen years old and the youngest of the Helmsley family. He was like Brian in every way. Not only was he small like Brian, but had Brian's personality. Evan was wearing a white and black suit. He matching mask in his hand.

"Shut up nerd." Mike retorted.

"I like to read…that doesn't make me a nerd." Evan says.

"Yes, it does."

"No, fighting." Brian said and all of them stopped. "This is a happy day so lets all go and be happy."

* * *

><p>The anniversary party was in full swing. There was all types of food and music and the decorations were bright and colorful. Hunter, Bret, Shawn, and Brian along with their children all sat on a platform above the dance floor. They were all taking a break for the nonstop dancing they had been doing.<p>

"Hey everyone."

"Stephanie." Shawn and Brian said. They stood up and all four adults hugged Stephanie and Dave and their son, Mason Ryan Batista.

"Wow Dave." Shawn began. "Mason looks just like you." Shawn says as Mason took off his mask. Mason smiled.

"I know, he has my good looks." Dave says and they laugh.

"I didn't think you would come…because of the news." Hunter says and Stephanie shakes her head.

"Yeah it was bad news but I'm at peace and I wouldn't have missed this." Stephanie says. Hunter and Stephanie were referring to Sunny's suicide. Sunny was finally cured of her HPD and had realized what she had done and felt so bad that she fell in to depression and because of the guilty and depression, she killed herself.

"Well, I'm happy that you're at peace." Bret said.

"Hey John." Mason said. John took off his mask and stood up in front of Mason.

"Hey Mason."

"You look really good…especially with your hair down like that." Mason said and John blushed.

"Well, I do try." John said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to try to hard." Mason said and John chuckled. "Do you wanna dance?" Mason asked and held out his hand.

"Sure." John said and took his head.

The adults watched as John and Mason went out on the dance floor.

"Ah, another wedding." Dave says and the others laugh.

"Majesties." Hunter and Brian turned to the voice.

"Oh, Chris glad you could make it." Brian says and hugs Chris. Chris pulls away and shakes Hunter's hand.

"Jericho, how have you been?"

"Oh, very well." Chris answered. "We are now exporting more oil than anyone else so I'm perfect." The Jericho family owned the largest amount of oil wells and such in the world. They were very wealthy.

Evan sat up in his seat and took off his mask when he saw Chris Jericho talking to his parents. He had such a big crush on him. He tried to drop hints when Chris was around but like Mike said, he was a nerd and he was just so awkward around him.

"So, what's up?" Brian asked. He had a feeling Chris wanted something.

Chris cleared his throat. "Um…I was wondering if I could dance with Evan?"

Hunter looked over at Evan and Evan quickly turned his head, pretending that he wasn't listening, but Hunter had caught him. "Sure."

"Evan." Evan looked up at Chris.

"Oh, um, Hey Chris." Evan said with a bright smile.

"Hey, um, would you like to dance?"

"Yes!" Evan calmed himself down. " Um…yeah lets go."

Mike watched as one of the servants walks past him holding a tray an empty tray in his hands. Mike takes off his masks and licks his lips. Time to move in for the kill.

Alex sat the tray on the bar and placed more flutes of champagne on the tray. Alex sighed. He had never been this worked since he had started working here but at least the conditions here work good and he was surrounded by good people.

Mike walked up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "Hey A-Ry." Mike whispered in Alex's ear. Alex jumped a little.

"Majesty."

"I told you to call me Mike or Miz baby."

"I'm not you're baby Mike." Alex replies as he places the flutes on the tray. "And get off of me before your father sees."

"My dad doesn't care."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Mike says. "You wanna know a secret? Huh?"

"Sure."

"My Pa used to be a worker in the palace."

"Really?" Alex turned around and looked Mike in the eyes.

"Really. He was just like you. So my dad doesn't care if I date you…so are you gonna work all nigh and be unhappy or are you going to dance with me and make tonight the beginning of the rest of your life." Mike said and held out his hand. Alex looked at Mike's hand and the back at the tray and then back at Mike's hand. Alex grabbed Mike's hand and Mike pulled him on to the floor.

"Dude, come on. Let's get a drink." Christian says to John. John gets up and follows Christian over to the bar, managing to avoid their parents. They both grab a glassed of champagne from a tray that was on the bar and watched the crowd as they danced.

"Don't tell dad." John started. "But this party is kinda boring."

"I know." Christian sighed. "It's just a whole bunch of old people."

John chuckled. "Don't let Pa hear…you say that."

"Wow!" Both men said at the same time.

"Which one are you looking at?" John asked.

"The blonde in the red with the R on his back pocket."

"Good, I'm looked at his brunette friend."

John and Christian looked at each other and downed their flutes of champagne.

"One, two, three." Christian counted

"Go." John said.

"I can't believe you tricked me into sneaking into this party." Adam said to his best friend as they dance.

"Don't worry about it, bro." Zack started. "We're wearing a mask, no one knows who we are. Just relax Edge." Zack said, calling Adam by his nickname.

"Excuse me." Zack and Adam turned around when they heard two voices. Their eyes widen when they saw who it was.

"May I dance with you?" John asked Zack and at the same time Christian asked Adam.

"Sure." They both said. It wasn't like they could say no.

"Oh No." Bret and Hunter groan.

"What?" Brian asks.

"What happen?" Shawn asks.

"History is about to repeat itself." Bret said as he watched his son dance with a blond.

"We have to do something." Hunter said as he watched his son dance with a brunette.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shawn and Brian asks.

"It's us all over again." Bret says.

"They are going to fall in love with those two and then we are going to have to waste all this time finding them…no." Hunter explained and grabbed Brian. "Lets go. We are fixing this right now."

"So what is the R for?" Christian asked.

"Oh, my friends call me rated R for several different reasons."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Adam chuckled as Christian spins him around. Bret takes this opportunity to grab Adam and Shawn starts dancing with his son.

"Pa!"

"Shut up and dance with me." Shawn says and Christian grumbles but dances with his pa.

"General." Adam greeted in surprise.

"I see my son likes you." Bret said and Adam blushed underneath the mask. "Do you like him?"

"I…I find him very attractive and his personality of what I know is nice but-."

"No buts." Bret cuts him off as he dances with the blond. "If you like him and he likes you, then don't worry about what anyone else thinks…just take it one day at a time and see how it goes."

"You really mean that?" Adam looked up and asks Bret.

"Of course. If I didn't, I would be a hypocrite." Bret said and spun Adam around. He grabbed Shawn and gave Adam back to Christian.

"What did my dad say to you?" Christian say, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Nothing, he just gave me some really good advice."

"I've never seen you around here." John said.

"Oh, I'm not from around here." Zack says quickly.

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Well, oh." Zack let out a yelp when he was ripped from John's arms and ended up in the king's arms.

"Pa, what is he doing?" John asked Brian.

"Trust me, he's helping you out with this one."

"Um, majesty." Zack says meekly.

"How has my son been treating you?"

"Um, very well sir."

"That's good." Hunter says to the masked brunette. "I just want to let you know that it doesn't matter where you come form or what your status is…my son will love you no matter what."

"Do you really believe that?" Zack just had to ask.

Hunter chuckled. "Of course I do." Hunter reached out and grabbed Brian and gave Zack back to John.

"Are you OK? Did my dad do something to you?" John asked.

"No, you're dad just gave me some advice."

"Well, I think the situation as been neutralized." Bret said as he wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist.

"I think so too." Hunter said as he wrapped his arm around Brian.

Brian looked over at Shawn. "Why did we ever try to hide behind a mask?"

"I don't know. We were so stupid back then."

"Yeah." Brian agreed. "But everything is perfect now."

"Perfect." Natalya said and squeezed in between her parents and her uncles. "It's not perfect." She pouted.

"Why do you say that honey?" Bret asked.

"Because daddy, no one-."

"Excuse me." Natalya looked over and say Tyson Kidd. The Kidd family was a very wealthy political family that had been in the courts since the kingdom began. "Would you like to dance with me Nattie?" Tyson held out his hand.

Natalya took his hand. "Yes, I would love to." Natalya looked back at her parents and uncles. "Now everything is perfect."

The four laughed. Nattie was right. Now everything was truly perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. Masking Love is official finished. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts, and t****hanks to all of the silent readers as well**. **I know a lot of people don't appreciate the silent readers but I do. ****Now, I can get back to my other stories and making one-shots. **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
